


After the Fall

by Styx88



Series: Tales of the Mantis Crew [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Blood and Injury, Cal Kestis Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Healing, Force Visions, Friendship/Love, Hurt Cal Kestis, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jedi, Jedi Code (Star Wars), Lightsaber Battles, Lightsabers, Nightsisters (Star Wars), Order 66, Panic Attacks, Post-Order 66, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychometry, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Science Fiction, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Star Wars References, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Suicide Attempt, Team as Family, The Force, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 79,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx88/pseuds/Styx88
Summary: After the Great Purge, Cal Kestis, a former Padawan, hides on Bracca where he works as a rigger for the Scrapper Guild.Meanwhile, Jill is surviving as the best she can on Zeffo since the Empire invaded the planet.But the Force has this funny way of forcing them on the path forward, even if they don't want to, changing their future forever. They will meet each other, they will have to learn to know each other, and above all to trust each other. But how do you learn to trust again after a fall?One thing's for sure: there's gonna be blood and tears.
Relationships: BD-1 & Cal Kestis, Cal Kestis & Merrin, Cal Kestis/Original Female Character(s), Cere Junda & Cal Kestis, Greez Dritus & Cal Kestis
Series: Tales of the Mantis Crew [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864330
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. The Runaway

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Après la chute](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734306) by [Styx88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx88/pseuds/Styx88). 



> Welcome here!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Star Wars Jedi Fallen Order, or any characters from those two works.  
> This fanfiction contains elements that may offend the sensibilities of some people: violence, blood, torture and evocation of suicide attempts.
> 
> This fanfic is based on the Jedi Fallen Order game. It begins at the beginning of the game and will end at the end of the game. You don't need to have played it to understand this fanfic (but it's full of spoilers!). 😊
> 
> A little note for those who have played the game: the first two chapters just repeat the events of the game. The changes take place from chapter 3 onwards. So, you can start directly there if you wish! 😉
> 
> I thank melrosethecat, who helped me a lot, for the beta-reading.
> 
> You can send me all your remarks. I accept criticism, as long as it is constructive and kindly formulated. And I promise, I try to reply to all feedback I receive!
> 
> Have a good reading!

_There are three rules to survive:_  
_Don't stand out._  
_Accept the past_  
_Trust no one..._

_...trust only in the Force..._

* * *

"I have a bad feeling," Cal thought to himself as he knelt down in the middle of his work. He hadn't slept well, as he often does, and wasn't especially in a good mood. Even the music he listened to while he was working couldn't make him forget his nightmares from the previous night.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Prauf. With the music, he hadn't heard him coming. Cal got up, took off his earphones, and nodded to the alien to ask him what he wanted.

"Listen, I don't want to upset your rhythm, Cal, but the boss wants a word."

Cal glanced at the droid foreman of the Scrapper Guild then gave the Abednedo a friendly slap on the shoulder. Prauf was his only friend. No. Not a friend...

_Trust no one..._ That was one of the three rules he made for himself. However, Prauf had taken him under his wing after he came to Bracca five years ago. It was him who taught Cal scrapping and got him this job. So even though he couldn't trust him completely, he was the closest thing Cal had to a friend.

"Could be good for us…" Prauf continued. "Here he is, chief," he announced to the foreman.

The droid quickly scanned them before speaking to them in a metallic voice:

"An error has been detected on line Ten-A. Hauler clamps are jammed. I need two workers to climb up and secure the cables."

"That's not an easy maneuver," said Cal.

"The guild will double your pay for this shift," the droid announced.

"Come on, Cal," Prauf turned to him. "Little extra score. That couldn't hurt. Huh?"

Cal looked at him hesitantly. Yeah, he clearly had a bad feeling about this.

"Okay," he finally sighed. It was a risky operation, but Prauf seemed to want it.

"Alright, let's go," Prauf said cheerfully.

"Get to work," ordered the droid.

"This way," said Prauf as he headed for the exit.

"I'm right behind you," Cal said as he followed him.

The two men climbed over a few obstacles before getting out into the open air. They were greeted by a pounding rain and an icy wind. Cal felt the cold drops hitting his face, and the water dripping on his service poncho. The rain made the ship slippery. Dangerous.

"After you, kid," Prauf told him.

Cal approached the edge of the hull of the Jedi Cruiser they were working on to look at the scrapyard. All those ships the Empire was scrapping... For Cal, every one of them reminded him of how the Empire had torn his life apart. In the five years he'd been working there, he hadn't gone a day without thinking about all the people who had flown, lived, or fought on those ships. Down below, the Ibdis Maw opened one of its many mouths, ready to devour any unwary scrappers who might accidentally fall.

"Will you look at that – a Separatist ship," Prauf said, pointing his finger to the sky. "Haven't seen a Lucrehulk in ages."

"Yeah... ages," answered Cal without conviction.

"Breaking her will be big money... Alright, let's go."

Cal turned away from the sad spectacle to follow the Abednedo. Which way had he gone? Unable to find his partner, Cal crawled between two metal walls. Prauf was right on the other side climbing a ladder. Suddenly, two barrels broke off their safety straps and rolled towards him.

"Look out! Head's up!" shouted two scrappers at them.

"… the hell?!" Prauf exclaimed. He narrowly avoided the two barrels rushing towards him, but the ladder was not so lucky.

"Hey, you okay?!" Cal shouted to Prauf.

"Yeah, I'm good" he answered. "Ladder's out though. You're gonna have to find another way."

"No problem. I'll improvise," Cal replied. After all, he was used to managing on his own.

"See you there, pal," Prauf said to him as he resumed his climb.

Since he couldn't get to the top, all he had to do was find a way around the obstacle from below. Cal launched himself to the hull of the ship and slid down to a platform below.

"Debark this barge immediately," a droid commanded him. "You are not approved trash."

"I'm trash – just not approved trash," Cal muttered as he jumped to another platform. Trash. So that's all the self-esteem he had? What had he been doing the past few year besides hiding? Living in fear. Fear was the only thing that guided him. Fear of being discovered. Fear of having to face what he'd been trying to forget for the last five years.

* * *

"Reckless, Cal," greeted a scrapper as he pursued his way inside the cruiser.

"Good to see you," he replied in a friendly voice.

"You too! Don't get yourself killed," she said to him as he confidently launched himself on a beam above the void.

"That's the idea."

All that time spent in that scrapyard dismantling ships had trained him well. He had learned to hide his powers and use his muscles instead of the Force – he was now able to climb a wall without difficulty and slip through narrow paths. He was a true athlete, agile and fast.

Speaking of narrow paths, Cal has reached a dead end, and the only way to continue his path was to somehow get in between two walls.

"Sounds like scrap rats. Creepy… Just passin' through, guys. No need to come out and say 'Hi' this time," Cal mumbled, even though he knew it was useless, as he slid into the bowels of the ship. Now that he was an adult, it was harder for him to get through smaller paths, and it was because of his small size which allowed him to move quickly around the ship through this kind of passage that he got the job five years ago. Who would have wanted an abandoned kid if he was useless?

After he got out of the passageway, Cal jumped to grab a metal girder that was going through the void. He heard Prauf right above him.

"Hey Cal! I'll meet you at the clamps." At least he was on the right track.

"Sounds good. Be there soon," he replied as he continued on his way.

* * *

That's it! He was finally getting close to the clamps.

"Cal! Use the manual override lever below!" Prauf commanded him.

Of course, it was up to Cal to do it. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of hanging from the clamps, but he was in the best position to do it. After some effort, he managed to lower the lever of the first clamp.

"Got it! Your turn!" Cal shouted to his partner as he pulled up the clamp.

"Hold on… Alright, clamp is secured."

Cal jumped on the second clamp.

"Whoah!" Cal said as a part of the clamp collapsed under his weight.

"You okay?"

"Still here," Cal said, catching his breath. He knew it was dangerous. Why did he agree to do it again?

"Phew! Gave me a fright there, pal," Prauf said as Cal jumped on the third clamp and lowered the lever. "Hang on, I got it." The clamp went up, pulling Cal back up to the platform. "We're done, get on up there."

Cal had barely climbed onto the platform when Prauf turned to him looking quite excited.

"Come take a look at this. It's a Jedi fighter! What a score! It's a real scrapper's payday. I mean this heap's been here, what, four years?"

"Five," Cal said mechanically looking at the crashed starfighter.

"Whoever flew this went down in a blaze of glory," Prauf said in an admiring tone.

Prauf approached the Jedi starfighter. Then he took it in again more calmly.

"Those Jedi... a real tragedy. I've always said they couldn't all be traitors."

"Yeah, maybe," Cal said as he approached. Lost in his memories, he ran his hand over the ship removing some of the dirt that had accumulated over the years. A real tragedy, huh?

"I guess it's just our lucky day," Prauf continued. "Empire's gonna get a lot of good material out of it. Yep. Here we are scrapping these ships from the war just so they can turn around and makes new ones. What a racket, huh? All of us risking our necks for the bosses."

But Cal wasn't really listening to him anymore. He went around the starfighter – even the astromech droid was still there.

"And the pay was better back during the Republic too," Prauf said.

"Hey, you really should watch what you say," Cal warned him. With all the Imperials around, you had to watch your mouth. You were never safe from a spy droid, and the Empire was not gentle on those who criticized it.

"Listen to me," Prauf said. "A finder's fee like this could be your ticket off this soggy rock."

"What makes you think I want out of here?" Cal replied staring at him.

Prauf sneered, "Come on, Cal. You're a young guy. You don't wanna end up like me. Eventually you gotta move on and live your life. Find your destiny."

A noise suddenly interrupted them. The two men looked for a possible spy. Fortunately, however, it was only a guild droid who was retrieving material with his tractor beam.

"Whatever you said," Cal said in relief. "Hey, we should get back down."

"Hey, you're not listening to me though," Prauf told him.

They heard another noise that was louder and different from the first one.

"What was that?" asked Prauf worried. One of the cables holding the platform on which they were standing broke before their eyes. "Cal, look out!"

The platform tipped over, dragging them down. They slid down the hull. They were going to fall right into one of the mouths of that bloody Ibdis! Luckily, Cal got his feet caught in a cable and found himself hanging upside down just above the monster. Prauf had managed to hang on to the platform just before he fell and was trying to climb back up.

"Prauf! You okay?!"

"Cal! I can't climb up!" his partner shouted as he slipped.

"Prauf! Just hang on!"

"I'm slipping!"

"No, don't let go!"

"I can't hold..." And Prauf let go of the platform.

"Prauf! No!" Cal yelled.

_Don't stand out... Trust no one... Trust only in the Force..._

Cal may not have been able to trust Prauf, but he was the only one who had cared for him in recent years. The only one. Without thinking, the young man appealed to the Force and reached out to Prauf. Cal felt it coming towards him and directed it so as to draw a barge under the Abednedo to cushion his fall. Boosted by the sudden surge of adrenaline, Cal quickly unhooked himself from the cable and fell onto the barge next to his comrade.

"You okay, Prauf?!" he asked worriedly. He was alive, but his legs were caught under a steel beam that must have fallen off with them.

"I'm alright! Just pinned down."

Cal ran to the droid who was piloting the platform, but found that it was out of order.

"Pilot's gone!" Cal said in panic, feverishly ripping the droid from the console to take his place. "I'll get us out of here. Just hang on!" He maneuvered the old barge as best he could to escape the Ibdis' tentacles trying to catch them. "This thing is barely flying! Hold on!" Cal shouted, more to reassure himself than his partner. He finally managed to land the barge on the ground and rushed towards Prauf to help him get free.

"Prauf, you alright?" he asked while lifting the beam with difficulty.

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, clearing his legs. "Okay, we gotta..."

"We gotta move," Cal abruptly interrupted him. The fall from the platform must have been heard at the other end of the scrapyard, and he didn't want to draw attention to himself. "Come on," he said.

The young man helped the Abednedo to get up and served as his support. Prauf seemed to have picked up quite a lot.

"Hell happened?" he asked limping. "What was that back there? Was it… was that you? Wha- tha-that was the Force, wasn't it?"

"Just forget what you saw, okay?" Cal answered quietly. "Please, trust me."

"No, but I-I seen them," Prauf interrupted him in a shaky voice. "I've-I've seen the stories. I've heard it. There's…"

Cal stopped and turned to face Prauf. He put his hands on either side of his face to force him to look him in the eye and shut up.

"Prauf."

"There's bounties out on people like you," the alien continued in a panicked tone.

"I know!" Cal said, raising his voice. "I know."

Prauf finally calmed down and looked at the young man. Cal made a sign for him to be quiet.

"Yeah, alright," replied Prauf, finally calmed down. "We need to be careful," he said more softly.

"Yeah."

"Yeah..." Prauf repeated, taking Cal by the shoulder and heading for the train that would take them back to the city.

* * *

Cal was sitting next to Prauf on one of the train benches. It was still dark on Bracca, despite the outside light that flashed as the train passed by. The young man was lost in his thoughts. What had he done? Why hadn't he observed the rules? And what was he going to do now? With any luck, the Empire might not have noticed anything...

"You holdin' up okay?" Prauf asked him nicely.

"Good, yeah. You?" Cal whispered gently.

"Yeah, heh."

After a short silence, Prauf said, "Cal... I been workin' with you some time now." Cal looked at him. He seemed exhausted, and sad, too. "I've never seen you do anything like that before."

Cal straightened up, taking a look around. The last thing anyone needed to hear was this conversation.

"Heh, we've been through some hell together," Prauf said. "So... I know the risk that you took for me. I just… I don't know how to repay you."

"Don't mention it," Cal whispered. He really didn't want to be heard. "I mean it," he added.

"O-oh, you don't have to worry about me. But, this place… It's not safe. Maybe you should, you know, disappear?"

Prauf was right. He had to find a way out of this place quickly, or else he wouldn't give much of himself a chance to survive.

"Just gotta head back to my place, grab my bag. Tabbers owes me a favor."

Prauf agreed, "I heard he was up on Nar Shaddaa?"

"Yeah," Cal said. "You won't be seein' me for a while, Prauf," he added with a sorry look on his face.

"Yeah. Yeah, okay. Okay, Cal."

Cal turned away from his partner and put his head against the back of the seat. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. After all that had happened, he was exhausted.

When he opened his eyes, the atmosphere of the train had changed. He felt a tension in the air. A threat? The seat next to him was empty. Prauf was gone. How long had he been asleep? A few seconds? Several minutes?

Prauf wouldn't have left without him. He must have gone to a car further forward on the train. Cal got up to go look for him. He opened the door to get into the next car. It was even darker than in the previous car, but he still saw the shape of the Abednedo leaving the car.

"Prauf, wait up." But he didn't hear him.

Something was wrong. It was cold. Too cold, even for this kind of weather.

Prauf seemed to be waiting for him in the third car. The darkness prevented Cal from seeing his face.

"Where you going?" Cal asked him. The alien didn't answer and continued on his way.

It was now pitch black and the wagon was empty. What was going on? Where were the other passengers? And Prauf – what was wrong with him?

Cal tried to open the door that had closed behind the alien, but it stayed closed. He pushed the button several times without success. Finally, he turned around and was no longer on the train but in the corridor of a Jedi Cruiser. One of those corridors that he knew so well and haunted his working days and nightmarish nights. The corridor in front of him seemed to have no end.

An alarm began to sound as he walked in the only possible direction. Red lights flashed on the walls. Suddenly, a door closed in front of him. He activated the opening command. The door opened. Cal stepped back and fell backwards.

No! No, it couldn't be! In front of him stood a huge Lasat. It couldn't be! He was dead! Cal was sure! Panicked, the young man crawled backwards but not fast enough. The Lasat lifted him off the ground with the help of the Force. Cal was too weak to resist, and he couldn't move. He looked at his late master, Jaro Tapal.

"Apprentice," he said. "Mark well and listen."

"Master?!" Cal breathed.

"Trust only in the Force."

He released his grip, and Cal fell heavily to the ground.

Cal woke up suddenly. He was still on the train; Prauf was sitting next to him. It was just another nightmare. And after everything that had happened today, he was probably going to have some more.

"Train is stopped," Cal noticed.

"Yeah, something's going on," Prauf answered as he got up.

The car door opened at that point letting two stormtroopers through.

"Everybody up. Identification ready," they announced to the passengers. "Move out and line up."

Cal looked down, hoping not to be noticed. He was worried.

"It's probably just another contraband inspection," Prauf told him, as if to reassure him.

The passengers got out of the car. It was still raining. Cal made eye contact with one of the troopers waiting at the exit. He was dressed in black armor. These weren't just stormtroopers. Who were they? Cal had never seen them on Bracca. A TIE starfighter flew right over their heads and landed right next to them. A woman got out and jumped off the ship. She was dressed entirely in black and wore a helmet that prevented him from seeing her face. The wind was waving her cape. An imposing Dowutin joined her. She wore the same kind of outfit, but without the cape, and her helmet had a visor that showed a cruel smile. Apparently, they were from the same group.

Cal had a really bad feeling about this.

The black troopers lined them up next to each other as the two women approached.

"Is this all of them?" asked the smaller one in a cold voice.

"Yes, Second Sister," replied one trooper respectfully.

"We seek a dangerous fugitive," she said, speaking to the passengers. "This is no common anarchist, but a devotee of the treasonous Jedi Order," she continued authoritatively. "Failure to turn over this traitor will result in a charge of sedition."

Cal kept looking down. What did he expect? To go unnoticed? Anyway, he knew they were doomed. The troopers would slaughter them all without exception to leave no witnesses. But what could he do?

The taller one approached them and began to move up the line, looking at them one by one.

"Turn yourself in or everyone present shall face summary execution," the Second Sister said as the troopers aimed at them. The passengers moved backwards.

Suddenly, Prauf spoke up.

"I think it's time someone came forward."

What was he doing? Cal tried to stop him with a begging look, but the alien continued.

"I, uh..." What was he going to do? Was he going to betray Cal? _Trust no one..._

"I-I've been working on this heap a long time. Way before the war." He turned to face his comrades. "We refit and rebuilt ships. Best in the galaxy." Cal had to take advantage of the fact that all attention was on Prauf. He discreetly slipped his hand under his poncho to grab his lightsaber. He always took it with him but hid it so he wouldn't be recognized. He just had to wait for the right moment…

"Then came the Empire," Prauf continued. "And engineers... became scrappers. The workers... just started getting worked."

"Prauf," Cal whispered, understanding what his friend was doing.

"But we all know the truth. We're just... too afraid to say it."

He looked at the Second Sister and stood beside her. He continued, pointing at her.

"To the Empire... we're all just expendable."

"Yes. You are," agreed the woman in black, pulling out a lightsaber. Then she turned on her red blade, piercing Prauf's chest without giving him a glance.

"No!" Cal screamed. He was filled with anger. He couldn't think straight. He quickly drew his lightsaber, igniting his blue blade, and attacked the woman who easily parred his hit.

"Look at this. A lightsaber." She repelled him with the Force directly into the arms of her comrade. This one grabbed him by the collar and turned around, ready to throw him off.

"I found the Jedi," the great Dowutin proudly announced. Dazed, Cal quickly came to his senses. He activated his lightsaber. Surprised, she dropped him into the void.

Fortunately, a freight train broke his fall, saving his life. He went through the roof of the car and landed heavily on the cold metal floor.

"Agh, that hurts..." The pain radiated into his shoulder. He must have injured himself in the fall.

He heard two voices. Apparently, he wasn't alone in that damn wagon. He got up quickly to face two stormtroopers.

"Hold it! Don't move," ordered one of the two soldiers. "How'd you get here?" They didn't seem to know what had happened upstairs.

"Easy now," Cal said, trying to use the Force to influence them – but it didn't work. After all these years, his connection to the Force was still too weak.

"Got a stowaway," the stormtrooper announced in his comlink.

"Hey, you don't need to call this in." Cal had to react quickly. Even though Jedi teachings called for peace and diplomacy, he had to defend himself to protect his life. He ignited his lightsaber and quickly eliminated the two men. He had been lucky enough to catch them by surprise, but now that the others were aware of his presence on the train, he had to be careful. His only way out was to advance towards the front of the train. If he could take control of it, he might be able to stop it and run away.

* * *

"They shot the coupling out," Cal noticed. The shots he was taking had caused the entire rear end of the train to collapse. Luckily the young Jedi managed to grab onto a grid just before he fell. The advance on the train had been harder than he had expected.

As he climbed back into the car, he noticed that the door had been ripped off. Wind and rain were rushing through the opening, forcing him to brace himself so that he would not slip on the durasteel. In front of him, an Imperial starfighter was waiting for him, ready to shoot. Cal stretched out his hands in front of him – more by reflex than by real hope to protect himself. He lowered his head when he heard the shots, but they were not meant for him. He raised his head just in time to see the starfighter's fall, destroyed by a larger ship. The newcomer approached, and the door opened. A shape appeared, and a woman's voice rang out.

"We're here to help."

"Who are you?!" he shouted in reply.

"No time! Keep moving! We'll pick you up when we can."

He didn't know who these people coming to his rescue were, but he had no choice. They seemed to be his best chance of getting out alive.

Cal climbed up the wagon – from above, it would be easier to move forward. However, once he was on the roof, he found himself once again facing an Imperial starfighter.

"Oh, this can't be good," Cal grumbled. This was definitely not his day.

The starfighter flew over him, blowing the front of the train. Cal slid onto the roof of the collapsing car. He went through several cars, and he reached the front of the train faster than expected. How was he going to keep from falling off? Fortunately, the unknown ship that had helped him was waiting at the bottom of the slope.

"Jump now!" shouted the woman, holding out her hand. Cal jumped into the void. However, he was too far away and barely managed to grab the end of the ramp.

"Hold on!" she said as she cautiously approached him. A tremor shook the ship, and Cal let go of his grip, falling into the void.

The fall was significant, but Cal managed, without knowing how, to catch a passing droid. He was too heavy for it to pull him up, but the droid activated its thrusters to slow the fall allowing Cal to roll onto a platform below.

He didn't have time to go any farther: already the Second Sister's TIE starfighter was landing above him. She came out of it and levitated to Cal.

"Going somewhere?" she asked him as she ignited her lightsaber. She seemed to be enjoying the moment. Cal activated his own blade and positioned in a defensive posture.

"I recognize that stance," she said. "Perhaps you've had some training after all. Who was your master, Padawan? Someone I killed, perhaps? What Jedi gave their life so that _you_ might live?"

She was trying to provoke him, and he knew it. She was successful at it because those words hurt him. He wouldn't... _couldn't_ think of his master now. He had to stay calm and keep control.

The Second Sister attacked first. He tried to parry her blows, but she was strong – much too strong for him.

"You're scared, aren't you?"

Yes. He was afraid. He knew he wasn't up to it. He was just a Padawan who hadn't finished his training while she seemed to be one of the best warriors in the Empire. Cal was taking his blows one by one, but he was weakening. He wasn't going to last long...

That's when the unknown ship reappeared. It shot at the two fighters, sending them both to the ground.

"Get on board!" shouted the mysterious woman again as she opened the ship's door.

Cal got up. With the smoke from the gunfire he couldn't see the Second Sister. He limped towards the ship. A red lightsaber ignited – she was right there, behind him! The stranger grabbed him by the arm, threw him into the ship, and drew a blaster pistol, shooting at the approaching Second Sister. But this one returned fire without faltering, continuing to advance towards them.

"Captain!" the stranger shouted as she closed the door.

Cal had just enough time to see the Second Sister jumping towards them, ready to strike, but the door closed just in time. The trace of her lightsaber was still clearly visible on the metal. She hadn't gone through it, but almost.

Cal and the woman rushed to the cockpit. A Latero was at the controls. Probably the pilot. Suddenly, the Second Sister appeared, hanging outside the cockpit. She was still there! They weren't going to get rid of her, were they?!

She managed to take control of the ship through the Force, forcing the Latero to let go of the controls. The ship spun out of hand in the air, but the woman rushed to the controls and managed to take hold of the ship. Surprised, the Second Sister was ejected into the air and fell into the void. The pilot took the opportunity to make the jump into hyperspace.

The Second Sister was still alive. Cal was certain of it. She was going to come back. He looked around him in panic, expecting her to come in at any moment with her red blade.

The woman and the pilot looked at each other with a knowing look, and the Latero said to Cal softly, "Okay, shut that thing off and grab a seat."

In his panic, Cal hadn't even noticed that he still had his lightsaber on. He took a deep breath to calm his frantic heartbeat and deactivated his weapon.

"Thanks for the help," he said, turning to the woman. "Who are you people?" _Trust no one…_

"My name is Cere Junda," replied the woman. "And this is my captain, Greez Dritus," she added, pointing to the Latero.

Cal analyzed them quickly. Cere was a human with dark skin and short black hair. She wore a light gray tunic with long sleeves, charcoal gray pants, and a sleeveless jacket of the same color. Greez was a bald Latero. He wore metallic grey trousers, and his four arms came out of a sort of red jacket with a zipper. They were both a lot older than Cal.

"How ya doin'?" Greez asked him.

Cal inspected the ship from the lookout. Who were they really? Imperials? Spies? Allies?

"Yeah, the _Mantis_ is my ship but you better pay attention to this lady here," warned the Latero.

"So..." Cere said. "Who are you?"

"Cal. Kestis," Cal answered succinctly. "Who was that back there?"

"An Imperial Inquisitor," Cere replied. "She's a Force user hunting Jedi survivors. And now that she knows who you are… She will not stop until she destroys you."

"How do you know so much?" Cal asked suspiciously. "And why'd you help me?"

"We track Imperial communications," the woman said. "We heard the Inquisitors were heading to Bracca. So we made our move."

"Oh, yeah?" Cal had figured it out. He was apparently dealing with bounty hunters. They'd been posing as allies, but they were probably going to sell him to the highest bidder. _Trust no one..._

"What's the bounty on Jedi these days anyways?" he asked sarcastically.

"That's gratitude for ya", Greez said, offended, to Cere. Obviously, the alien felt insulted.

"Look, I get it," Cere said, watching him with an empathetic look on her face. "You've been surviving on your own for so long that it's impossible to trust anyone. And it's what's kept you alive. But this is about something bigger than just surviving."

"Like what?" Cal asked, hesitantly.

"Like rebuilding the Jedi Order."

Was that a joke?! No... She seemed really serious.

"You two? ... Anybody else?" Cal asked.

"Oh, we're not good enough for you?" Greez replied in a biting tone.

"The Jedi Council?" Cal asked Cere.

"They're gone," she said, looking down.

"Oh," Cal said. "So I'm all you've got..."

There was silence on the ship.

After a moment, Cere broke the silence, "Captain. Set a course for Bogano."

"Aye, aye," Greez replied as he made his way to the cockpit.

"In the meantime... Try and relax. Go. You're safe," she said to Cal. She then added, "For now."

She was right. Cal was exhausted. He hadn't used the Force in five years. He was out of practice, and he'd drawn on his reserves.

He made his way to the rear of the ship where he found a sort of workshop where a bunk was installed. Yeah, a little rest wouldn't hurt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I know there's nothing new going on with the game right now. A little patience, it's going to happen! But I wanted to set the scene beforehand, especially for those who haven't had the chance to play it yet (frankly, play it, this game deserves it!).


	2. The Vault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal and his new allies, Cere and Greez, travel to Bogano in hopes of finding a way to rebuild the Jedi Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank melrosethecat for the beta-reading.

_"You gotta move on and live your life. Find your destiny... Cal, look out!"_

Cal woke up with a start. Greez was leaning over him and looking at him suspiciously.

"You were talkin' in your sleep," he grunted. "Weirdo. Huh," he added, walking away.

Cal had had another nightmare. Would it never stop? This time he'd dreamed about Prauf. Prauf – he'd been his only real friend on Bracca – and now he was dead.

Cal got up and decided to explore the _Mantis_. He was not very big and didn't look very young considering the state of the walls and the noise of the engine. He left the workshop where his bunk was and went to the main room of the ship. There was a kitchen to his right, with everything a small crew could need, and a sort of terrarium to his left. Greez liked plants? Seemed surprising given the Latero's seemingly grumpy disposition. Greez was in the cockpit. Cal didn't know where Cere had gone – most likely she was in her cabin.

He walked down a few steps to a table surrounded by a bench. Probably the 'convivial' place of the ship even if this word seemed out of place given the situation and the atmosphere. In the background, he saw a holotable.

He sat down on the bench – he'd known more comfortable ones before. Someone had left a hallikset against the table. Whose was it? Greez or Cere? Cal grabbed it. He felt the Force. That feeling. It'd been a long time since he's felt it.

He gently ran his hand over the instrument, brushing the strings, and then he began to play. Although he had never played the hallikset before, the melody came naturally to him, as if the object spoke to him. It transmitted his memories. It was soothing.

A voice interrupted him: "That song."

Cal stopped playing and watched Cere come in.

"I wrote it," she said. "Years ago." She stared at Cal strangely. "You touch an object and witness events connected to it. You feel its history."

"It's an echo in the Force from the object," Cal agreed.

"Not many Jedi have that skill."

"How would you know that?" Cal asked.

Few people knew about psychometry, and he was one of the few who had mastered it, even before the Purge. To him, it was as much a gift as it was a curse – psychometry allowed the person who mastered it to feel not only the past of objects, but also the emotions associated with them. And they were rarely enjoyable. It took rigorous training to master this power without being overwhelmed by certain memories.

"I was once a Jedi," Cere admitted as she sat down beside him. "But not anymore."

"Do I know you?" Cal asked her curiously.

"No. But I knew your Master. Jaro Tapal. He was a true guardian of the Republic."

"He was a hero," Cal agreed. He looked away. He didn't want to think about his master. If only, that day…

"Listen..." he said. "Something happened to me during the Purge. I survived, but... my connection to the Force was damaged. When I meditate… if I let my guard down... I lose control. It's like I'm back in that moment when –"

"You survived, Cal," Cere interrupted him. She looked at him with an empathetic look on her face. If she'd really been a Jedi, she must have known how he felt. "And you're not alone," she added. "Not anymore."

But was it really over? Could Cal trust her?

"We're comin' up on our destination," Greez warned them on the intercom.

Cal and Cere stood up to join him in the cockpit while the _Mantis_ dropped out of hyperspace to approach Bogano. Cal noted that Greez knew exactly where he was going. Bogano – he'd never heard of it before. What were they going to do on that planet?

The ship made a successful landing on a grassy mesa.

As the ship's door opened, Cere announced: "This is Bogano."

She and Cal went down the ramp until they reached land. Bogano was a pleasant planet. The young man looked out over the landscape – a mesa crossed by small canyons, green grass, and water. He even saw fluffy creatures running into burrows when they saw them. No sign of the Empire. The area seemed quiet, and above all, safe.

As if she'd heard his thoughts, Cere continued:

"A Jedi I knew discovered it before the Purge. You won't find it on any maps."

"The Empire doesn't know this place exists?" Cal asked.

"No."

"So? What's the plan? We… hide out here?" Cal asked turning to Cere. Sure, Bogano seemed nicer than Bracca, but he suspected that Cere didn't pick him up just to hide him somewhere else.

"We're done hiding, Cal. See that structure over there?" she asked him, pointing to a place behind him.

The young man turned around. Yes, he couldn't have missed the huge building overlooking the swamp.

"I believe that Vault holds the key to rebuilding the Jedi Order. But it requires someone strong in the Force to pass its test."

"And since you're not a Jedi anymore, that's why you need me," Cal finished. So, Cere could no longer use the Force. That's why she told him she was no longer a Jedi. But what could have caused this? What was so terrible that she cut off her connection from the Force?

"I know you don't trust me... and I'm not really sure I trust you," she admitted. "But we have a common enemy. And a common cause. I'll share more of my plan after you reach the Vault. But, until then… there's someone here I think you should meet. May the Force be with you." Then she left him alone to get back to the _Mantis_.

Cal knelt down to touch the ground. The Force was very strong here. He could feel it in the air, the ground; it vibrated. Was it because of this Vault? He understood why Cere was so interested in this planet. Cal didn't trust her completely yet, but he was intrigued – no, _attracted_ to the Vault. What did Cere say right before she left him? Oh yes, that she wanted him to meet 'someone'. But who? It must have been a Jedi. However, if there was already one here, why did Cere need him? He rushed towards the Vault, hoping to find answers to his questions – and Cere's.

* * *

Cal was facing a canyon. It was a dead end. There must have been a bridge to cross it in the past, but the rusty console used to activate it was too old and no longer worked. Given its condition, he doubted he could fix it.

He sighed. He really needed a break. It seemed to be a safe place to meditate. He knelt in the grass with his hands on his knees in a traditional Jedi meditation posture. He tried to concentrate on his surroundings. He closed his eyes and let himself go. He could feel the wet soil under his legs, the soft grass along his arms, the sun warming his skin, and the wind blowing through his hair. He concentrated more. He could feel the water flowing below, the fluffy animals he had just seen making their way through the underground galleries, giant insects buzzing at the top of the mesa, another animal – much bigger – far away, a human presence – faded – like a memory...

Suddenly, the calm he felt gave way to tension. He felt himself being watched. Threatened? He shouldn't to let go of his concentration – too late. Once again, he had lost control. His emotions had taken over.

He opened his eyes and came face to face with a droid. Was he the presence he had felt? The droid approached him.

"Beep-be-be-beep," the droid said to him. He looked friendly. He was a small model, probably an exploration assistant, able to record data while taking up little space for his owner.

"Hey, BD-1. I'm Cal."

"Boo-beep!" replied the droid, visibly pleased to meet him.

"Uh, yeah, I'm okay. I'm just…" Cal said a little embarrassed. "I'm looking for someone."

There obviously weren't many people on the planet. If someone was living around here, this droid must have known about it.

"Beep?" asked the droid.

"No. Not you. I'm searching for, uh, a Jedi. I think…" Cal said hesitantly. He was becoming increasingly suspicious that there was a Jedi nearby. The place seemed really deserted.

"Beep! Be-beep! Beep!" the little droid enthused before running away.

"Hold on, y-you know the Jedi?" Cal asked. "What do you know?"

"Be-bo-beep!" the droid replied as he ran away.

"Wait! Hold on!" Cal yelled at him.

BD-1 jumped on the old control console and activated it in just a few seconds. A metal bridge appeared, which allowed him to cross the gap. So, it was still in working order.

"Did you just slice that? Thanks!"

The droid obviously wanted Cal to follow him. He was his best lead so far. He crossed the bridge to a wall covered with vegetation. The vines seemed strong enough to support his weight. He grabbed them and started climbing the wall. When he reached the top of the mesa, he got up to analyze where he was. In the distance, he saw a huge animal lying in the grass – probably the one he had felt during his meditation – and the Vault that Cere mentioned. The one he supposed to find must be waiting there.

The droid continued on his way to the edge of the mesa. Cal approached the ledge and jumped down below. He continued along the wall until he came to another gap. The ground was too far down, and he couldn't jump without risking injury.

"Any ideas?" he asked the droid's attention. "Gotta get across this gap somehow."

BD-1 beeped to draw his attention to a cable running down the gap.

"A zipline?" Cal asked. Apparently, the droid was offering to hold onto him. After all, why not? Cal held onto the little droid, and they jumped out into the void, sliding down the cable to the other side of the gap.

"Whoaaaaa!" Cal shouted.

"Beep-beep!" BD-1 replied cheerfully.

Cal landed in the grass on the other side of the gap.

"How'd you know that would work?"

"Bee bo-boop!"

"Wait, you didn't?"

That droid was full of surprises.

Cal looked around. Apparently, several buildings had been excavated and machine-made in the mesa. The door in front of him was closed, and even BD-1 couldn't seem to open it. Cal's attention was drawn to a pipe that ran across a gap into the part of the mesa to his left. He climbed up the metal pipe; it seemed strong enough to support his weight. Cal ran on the pipe over the void, being careful to keep his balance, preceded by BD-1.

"Careful over there! That doesn't look safe," Cal warned as the little droid disappeared into the building. Running… climbing… in the end it was just like back at the scrapyard.

They came in a furnished room. It was occupied by a large, white, worm-like creature with one eye and four legs. It looked visibly annoyed at being disturbed, and BD-1 had landed right in front of it.

"Hold on, BD-1! I'm coming!" Cal shouted at him. Too late – the beast grabbed the little droid in its mouth and shook him around. It finally dropped the droid as Cal landed in front of it, drawing his lightsaber. He may still have been a Padawan, but the creature wasn't very strong – he easily sliced it in half.

Then he looked for BD-1, which had taken refuge in an alcove. Cal joined him.

"Hey, that was pretty brave," he said to the little droid. "You okay?"

BD-1 emitted a plaintive beep. His right leg flashed a few sparks, and he limped away. Clearly the creature's bite had damaged him.

"Wait! I can help you with that," Cal offered. "Will you let me?"

The little droid jumped sharply into his arms, and Cal laughed, surprised by such a sign of affection. He placed BD-1 on a nearby table and pulled his tools from his belt. He knew how to dismantle ships – fixing a droid couldn't have been much more difficult.

"Hmm... Well... The scomp link is busted, but..." Cal took a few minutes to fix the droid. It wasn't perfect, but it would do for now. "This should help you get moving for now. Okay," Cal announced as he finished his operation. "Try that."

"Bo-beep!" BD-1 said.

"The Vault? Yeah, that's where I was headed to," Cal replied.

"Beep-trill!"

Apparently, the droid was planning to take him there.

"Okay, well… First, we gotta figure out a way out of this place," Cal said in front of the closed door. He quickly explored the room. A thick layer of dust covered the furniture and some objects were broken. This place had been inhabited, but it was clear that no one had been here for a long time. Cal found drawings of the local fauna and flora. So, the big worm he had just killed was a _Bog Rat_ , and the insects he had seen several times were _Splox_. The fluffy creatures were _Boglings_ , and there was even a species of giant toad, the _Oggdo_ , which he hoped he wouldn't have to come across. The person who had lived there had taken a great interest in Bogano's environment. Was this the Jedi that Cere had told him about?

BD-1 beeped to get Cal's attention before disappearing into a crack at the bottom of a wall.

"Uh, BD, that's a little small for me," Cal noticed. "Don't worry, I'll find my own way out."

At the same time, the previously closed door opened. The little droid had unlocked it from the other side. Cal went into the next room. A ramp rose along the curved wall. He followed it until he got stuck again. Electrical wires were blocking the opening in front of him. He quickly ignited his lightsaber to slice them up, not seeing that they were lying in a puddle. The young man took a shock that knocked him to the ground. The pain invaded his body, and he moaned. BD-1 approached him with a worried beep.

"Yeah, I'm alright," Cal said, sitting with difficulty on the floor; however, he was in too much pain to get up. The little droid opened a compartment on his head. Healing stims?! Definitely yes. This little droid was full of surprises! Cal grabbed a stim and injected it into his shoulder. A few seconds later, the pain was gone.

"That's… better. Thanks, little droid." Cal finally got up and felt BD-1 clinging to his leg. Clearly, he'd become attached to him. "Okay!" Cal laughed. "Here, hop on board." He grabbed the little droid and put him on his shoulder. They'd move faster that way.

* * *

They had been walking for several hours in the maze of the mesa without managing to reach the Vault. The most direct access was over a canyon – another one – but it was too wide for Cal to jump over it.

They had just entered another building. Maybe if they climbed to the top, they'd make it to the Vault?

Cal went into a long room. He raised his head to a circular opening that lit up the room. From above, a huge reptile was looking down on him. Cal remembered the sketches he had seen. What was its name again? Ah yes, _Binog_. Whether it was dangerous or not, it was too big to fit through the opening. Cal would have to be careful once he got upstairs, because, well, you never know.

At the very end, the room was sloping steeply up between two large walls. They could probably climb up that way.

Cal tried to ascend, but the slope was covered with mud; he was slipping before he could reach the top. Why? He was so close! If only he could run over the walls like the little _Zaur_ lizards he had met in the mesa! He put his hand on the wall for a moment to catch his breath and felt a tingling against his palm. An echo? No. It was the Force – but it was different this time. It wasn't a memory attached to an object.

Cal closed his eyes to concentrate on that feeling. When he opened them again, he was no longer on Bogano, but facing his master. Jaro Tapal was standing on a platform above. Cal recognized the place – it was the room where he used to train just before the Purge. A memory of his own past?

_"Try again," says Jaro Tapal._

_"It's difficult, Master," answers Cal in his childish voice._

_"Yes, the path is difficult," his master calmly resumes. "It may seem impossible, but with persistence and the Force as your ally, you will overcome any obstacle. You will master any path. Now, do what you must to reach me."_

_Jaro Tapal lifts metal walls and places them so that Cal can join him. The child throws himself against the vertical wall, and with the help of the Force, manages to run over it to join his master._

It was so strange to be there, facing his master. To hear his deep, warm voice again. To feel again the frustration he felt as a child when he couldn't perform an exercise. He now remembered that moment well – even though he had forgotten it in recent years.

Cal opened his eyes. He was back on Bogano. That's it! He remembered how to do it! It wouldn't help him up that damn muddy slope, but at least he would be able to cross the gap he'd seen earlier. All he had to do was to turn back.

* * *

Cal ran up the wall, using the Force to maintain his balance. He jumped on the opposite wall and continued his run until he reached the other side of the gap. He'd made it over! He climbed a small slope until he finally faced the Vault.

"Race you there?" he said to BD-1 cheerfully.

The little droid came down from his shoulder, beeped, and ran ahead of him towards the Vault. For the first time that day, Cal felt relieved and excited about what he might discover in the Vault.

"It's on!" he shouted as he chased after the droid.

The slope leading to the Vault was steep and muddy. BD-1 climbed up on Cal's back. The young man had to help himself with his hands to get to the top.

"We're not finished yet!" he said to the droid that had dropped out of the race.

"Boo be boo."

"Okay, okay. You probably would've won," Cal laughed. "Probably."

That's it! He had arrived at that damn Vault. In front of him stood a huge, black rock decorated with a large, metal panel engraved with strange symbols. Cal put his hand on it, closed his eyes, and focused. He felt the Force streaming into his hand. It tickled his fingers. Suddenly, the panel rose up revealing a path in the rock. He had just found the real entrance to the Vault.

Slipping with difficulty through the narrow passage, he arrived in a huge circular room.

"Amazing…" he whispered. He understood why he felt attracted to the Vault. The Force was everywhere, vibrating in the air and in the earth. The ground was covered with water, just enough to cover the bottom of his boots. On the walls, low reliefs depicted an alien race he didn't know – probably the builders of the Vault. This place must have been sacred to them.

BD-1 drew his attention to a small round plate on the floor. The droid scanned it.

"You alright, BD?" Cal asked, leaning over the small droid.

"Well done, whoever you are."

Cal looked up and saw that BD had just played a holographic message. Judging by his clothes, the man speaking to him was a Jedi.

"You have passed the test I left behind," the man said. "And gained access to the Vault and this recording. One of many encrypted logs stored in the droid. I am Master Eno Cordova. I may not know your name, but I know your purpose. The fate of the Jedi Order lies in your hands. This… place. This… Vault is a sacred temple. Built by a vanished civilization known as the Zeffo. Meditating here I was granted a premonition through the Force. A vision of doom. I have placed inside this Vault a Jedi holocron. Containing a list of the names and locations of young Force-sensitives throughout the galaxy. Ahead you will find the inner chamber of the Vault but… Also another test. I can only trust this holocron to someone who has followed my path and understands. Seek out the hidden tombs of the Three Sages. And learn to perceive the mysteries of the Force as the Zeffo once did. In this droid, you will find everything you need to succeed on this journey. Go to the Zeffo homeworld. There you will find peace in the eye of the storm. Good luck, Jedi. And may the Force be with you."

Cal remained silent for a few moments, stunned. He could hardly believe what he had just heard. A holocron containing a list of young Force-sensitives? He watched BD-1.

"I guess you were the someone I was supposed to meet," Cal said to the little droid. He sat in the water to take a moment to think. The information he'd just heard and the emotions it stirred up swirled in his head.

"You know, I've been alone for… a while now," he said softly to BD-1. He felt like he needed to talk; otherwise, he was going to cry. "Without any… purpose. Just hiding. It's no way to live. Not for a Jedi. Or a droid," he said after a short break. "Maybe Cere was right. Maybe we're done hiding." Yes. He had a way to rebuild the Order. To start all over again. If he could do that, he wouldn't be alone anymore – never again.

"Hey. You wanna meet some, uh... friends of mine?" Cal asked more happily as he got up. The little droid agreed energetically. It was decided. Cal would return to the ship and inform Cere of his findings.

* * *

Cere was waiting for him at the top of the access ramp of the ship. He had to tell her about what he'd found in the Vault.

"You passed the test," she said as she saw him come back with the droid hanging on his back.

"So you knew about BD-1?" Cal asked her.

"Come on board, we'll talk inside," she replied.

Cal walked into the ship.

"Oh BD-1, this is Greez," he said to introduce the pilot. "Hey, Greez!"

"What is that?" Greez asked in a horrified tone as he watched BD-1 take a seat on the bench.

"Beep. Beep-beep!" replied the droid.

"Get off my sofa! Get… get off my sofa! Go! Get outta there, get out!" the alien shouted as he chased BD-1 to get him down.

"That is BD-1," Cal explained. "He's with us."

"I don't care who he's with," Greez replied. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to get oil stains out of potolli-weave fabric?"

"Not really," Cal replied, letting the little pilot wipe off his priceless bench.

"Oh, I hope you found something better out there than this droid," Greez grumbled to him.

"Oh, calm down Greez. He did," Cere said, taking the young man's side. "Tell us, Cal."

Cal sat down on the steps leading to the kitchen and took the time to explain what he had discovered.

"The Vault was built by an ancient civilization called the Zeffo. A Jedi named Eno Cordova hid something inside of it."

"What did he hide inside?" Cere asked.

"A holocron from the Archives. It contains a list of Force-sensitive children."

"The next generation of Jedi. I knew it!" Cere exclaimed enthusiastically. "Ah, Cordova, you old fool!"

"You knew him?" Cal asked.

"Yes," she answered. "A long time ago. I was his apprentice. Cordova was a loner. That little droid and I are probably the only ones that know about Bogano."

"Hold on, wait a minute," Greez said. "A holo-what?"

"A holocron. It stores information but only accessible to Jedi," Cere explained. "Hang on, I think I have one around there. »

She went to the rear of the ship and returned with a cube that shined in a soft blue light. A holocron. It'd been years since Cal had seen one.

"Use the Force," she said to Cal as she gave him the holocron.

Cal laid it flat on the palm of his right hand and concentrated on using the Force. The cube levitated and opened, revealing a holographic message. Cal recognized Master Kenobi.

"This is master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen…"

Cal immediately closed the holocron. He didn't want to hear the rest of it. This message had never reached his master. He had died long before. He felt sadness and regret overwhelming him and tried not to think about that moment – to the Purge.

Cere looked at him, then calmly continued:

"With that list of Force-sensitives... We could rebuild the Jedi Order and defeat the Empire."

"Okay, no problem. Let's get it," Greez said.

"Except the holocron is hidden deep inside the Vault, and to get it we have to follow Cordova's path," Cal explained. "He mentioned something about the Zeffo homeworld."

"Alright, so we go? I'm just asking, 'cause I was thinking of maybe making some food," Greez said sarcastically.

"Look, before we do anything..." said Cal, turning to Cere. "I need to know something. How come you're no longer a Jedi?"

"I had an experience that... changed my perspective," Cere replied gravely, looking down. "So I... cut myself off from the Force."

"But you still want to rebuild the Order?" Cal asked.

"I believe that rebuilding the Order is the best chance we have against the Empire," she replied looking at him. "What do you believe?"

Cal thought for a minute.

"I believe I can't keep hiding from the Empire, so I don't really have a choice," he said.

"Cal, as long as you're alive you will always have a choice," Cere reminded him. "Are you with us?"

Cal watched BD-1. He knew they needed him. And no matter what Cere said, he didn't really have a choice.

"We're in," he replied.

"Given the time, we'll leave tomorrow," Greez finally announced. "Meanwhile, I'm gonna prepare some food."

* * *

It was just getting light on Bogano when Cal woke up. Judging by the snoring he heard, Greez was still asleep. They wouldn't be taking off for a long time. He might as well go outside and stretch his legs while he waited.

The young man stepped out of the ship with BD-1 on his back. The sky was still tinged with pink, and a light mist covered the ground.

"Why don't we go back to where Cordova was stayin'?" Cal asked the little droid. "If we're lucky, we'll find something useful there."

When they reached the house, they began a quick search. It was BD-1 who found and hacked the door leading to the old Jedi's workshop. On a table laid the remains of a lightsaber. What if Cal used the opportunity to fix his own? He hadn't touched it since the Purge. But the lightsaber that belonged to his master was broken, and he was going to need the best weapon he could get to face what was coming.

Cal took out his tools and started repairs. He took the old lightsaber and began to assemble it with his own. "This hilt belonged to Cordova," he said to the droid. "Feels weird to say about someone I've never met, but it's kinda comforting."

Once he was finished, he took the hilt in his hands and pressed the switch. The blue double-blade lit up and vibrated: it was working again! He made a few movements to test its maneuverability. This would make it easier for him to defend himself.

All they had to do was to leave for Zeffo, and hope they would find the answers to their questions there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the second chapter. Once again, we follow the history of the game, but I promise, changes are coming in the next chapter!


	3. The Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal and BD-1 travel to Zeffo to begin their quest for the Cordova’s holocron. But they need help to find the tomb they're looking for and will have a rather unexpected encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I thank melrosethecat for the beta-reading.

"Heck of a storm brewing down there," Greez said as they dropped out of hyperspace just above Zeffo. "This might not be the best time to land."

Indeed, the storm raging on the ground could be seen from the ship.

"Something strange…" Cere agreed, sitting at the communications station. "Those winds are interfering with our comms."

"Hey, Cordova mentioned something about 'peace in the eye of the storm'," Cal recalled. "Well I can just make out a settlement in the middle of it."

"Then we have to get there", Cere concluded.

"Copy that…" Greez said, visibly unhappy to have to land in these weather conditions.

As they approached, the crew was able to discover the Zeffo landscape. It was a mountainous planet with a rather cold climate, as evidenced by the snow clinging to the peaks. A wide river flowed at the bottom of the valley.

The strong winds caused several jolts, and Cal instinctively held on to the back of his seat.

"Couple bumps ain't gonna kill ya, kid," Greez said, laughing at Cal. "Unless the wind picks up," he added more seriously.

Cal really hoped that Greez was the exceptional pilot he boasted he was.

"Beep beep bo-beep!" exclaimed BD-1.

"Can you tell that bucket of bolts to keep his opinion to himself?" Greez asked, offended.

"I'm sure everything's under control," Cere reassured him.

"Course it's under control. It's just a little tricky," the alien replied.

The closer they got to the settlement, the stronger the wind became. They saw what looked like a landing platform.

"Okay. Hold on, hold on, hold on!" Greez ordered to the _Mantis_.

Cal squeezed the armrests of his seat fearing the worst, but Greez managed to land the _Mantis_ almost without a hitch. Whew! They had made it, even though the hard landing had shaken them a bit.

"Perfect landing. Heh. Greezy money, baby!" Greez boasted as his passengers caught their breath.

"But I'm still getting a lot of interference on the comms," Cere said as she picked up her earpiece. "It's gonna take me a minute to get them back up."

Cal motioned BD-1 to climb on his back and stood up. He needed to get out of that tin can that had almost become their coffin.

"I'll search for signs of Cordova in the meantime," he said. It was a good excuse to get some fresh air.

"Good," replied Cere. "I'll be in touch once I crack this."

* * *

Cal went down the ramp to the landing platform. It was still wet, but it had stopped raining. The storm seemed to have moved away, even though the wind was still fierce.

The platform seemed to hang on the mountain, above the void. In front of him, Cal could see some kind of maintenance hangar. It must have been a storage place for the settlers, and the village must have been right on the other side. Behind it were snow-capped peaks. Far to his right, he could see the half-destroyed wreckage of a Star Destroyer. What could it be doing here?

He decided to explore the hangar. It contained huge boxes marked with the seal of the Empire. The Imperials really were everywhere, Cal noted. Even on this backwater planet.

He activated the door opener to gain access to the rest of the settlement, but the door remained closed. Whether it was the settlers or the Imperials, someone had blocked it. He came out of the hangar and went in search of a way to reach the village. Hopefully, he'd find someone there to give him information.

Cal looked around. There! There were the remains of an old bridge that had half collapsed. If he were careful, he could cross it. The path he could see from the other side would probably go around the hangar.

When he got to the other side, he came across two creatures fighting over a corpse. They looked like some kind of dog: furless, with pinkish skin and a pointed muzzle.

"Watch out, BD!" he said to the little droid. "They don't look friendly."

He remembered very well what happened on Bogano and didn't want it to happen again. Both creatures had seen them. The young Jedi drew his lightsaber just in time to fend off the first beast's attack. He counterattacked and struck the animal with his blade, slicing it in half. The second one jumped at him before he had time to react. The beast sank its fangs into his leg. Cal broke free with a blow to its head, killing it instantly. Luckily for him, the creature had bitten him on his boot, and this had protected him from a potentially serious injury.

"Fwoo woo! Twee oo doo!" beeped BD-1 while scanning the remains of the animal.

"Huh?" Cal asked. With the scan, the droid was able to give him information about the creature. According to Cordova's notes, it was a _Scazz_. As for the corpse they were fighting over before Cal's intervention, it was obviously the remains of an unlucky stormtrooper.

Suddenly, his comlink emitted interference.

"Cal, can you hear me?" It was Cere.

"The Empire… they found Zeffo," he informed her.

"If they were following the _Mantis_ , we would've been swarmed already."

She was right. The Imperials probably weren't aware of their presence. What were they doing here then? Zeffo didn't look like a very rich planet.

"Could they be looking for the tombs?" Cal asked.

"Let's hope not," Cere replied. "Just got our comms working, I'll try the same workaround to crack into theirs." Then she shut off communication.

* * *

"There's no one left," said Cal as he arrived at the deserted village.

The many broken objects that littered the streets showed that the inhabitants had left in a hurry. What had happened? Posters were put up on all the doors. He approached one of them to read it. It was an Imperial eviction notice. Cal had heard of similar situations before when he lived on Bracca. The Empire forced them from their homes to 'relocate' them, which probably meant that they had been arrested and shipped off to work camps – or worse. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. There wasn't a soul left in the village.

Cal decided to explore the settlement a little. The inhabitants had lived there for a long time. They knew the area and with a bit of luck, he would find clues to the exact location of the tomb for which he was looking. Most of the houses were closed, but Cal finally found one that had remained open. A whole bunch of objects were lying on the ground. He approached an abandoned bag. An echo. He touched the object and focused on the Force, clearing his mind.

_They're panicking. They have to split up. The father decides to create a diversion so his wife can run away with their child. He lures the soldiers away from the village while she is hiding. The soldiers are gone. She tries to contact him, without success. She cannot wait for him any longer and decides to leave without him..._

Cal took his hand away, stopping the vision. He sincerely hoped this family had escaped and was now safe. But knowing the Empire, he had strong doubts.

He continued to search the house but found nothing useful. The only object that caught his attention was a kind of flute carved out of a dark-red wood. It was not a local item; he was sure of that. Perhaps an object bought by the settlers from a passing merchant? He took the flute in his hands. He felt another echo.

Suddenly, a noise distracted his attention. He stared at the room, half in darkness. Nothing. Yet he had the unpleasant feeling of being watched – probably by a rat.

Cal stowed the instrument in his belt. He'd have plenty of time to look at it later. The Imperials could return at any time. Besides, he hadn't found any information here that would help him. He left the house and took the only road out of the village, towards the mountains.

* * *

She watched him, hiding under a bed. In the darkness, he had not seen her, and she had been able to hide in time. From where she was, she could only see his boots, but they did not look like those of the Imperials. She heard him searching the room for a moment, then bent down to pick something up. Damn it! It was her flute! She must have dropped it in her haste.

The man got up and left the house. She quickly came out of hiding. She hadn't found the food for which she was looking, but her flute was more important. She had to get it back at all costs!

* * *

"Whoa. That's gotta be one of the Zeffo," Cal exclaimed as he looked at the huge statue facing him across the valley.

"Boop-boop," the droid replied.

"Guess we're on the right track, huh, BD?" Cal agreed.

He decided it was a good time to take a little break and get his strength back. The mountain path he had taken was full of snow and rocks. He was getting tired faster. He couldn't wait to reach the tomb. The place was out of sight enough for him to meditate safely. He knelt down and closed his eyes.

* * *

He had stopped. She had followed him from the village. He had good stamina for someone who wasn't from around here. However, fatigue seemed to have gotten the better of him. The little droid with him was absorbed in the analysis of a Gillypod. She took the opportunity to come down from the rocky overhang where she was standing and quietly approached the sleeping man. She saw the flute hanging from his belt. She only had to reach out her hand…

Suddenly, the man grabbed her wrist. She screamed. It was a trap! She kicked him in the legs. Surprised, he released his pressure, and she managed to free herself. She ran away without waiting. She heard him scream, but she didn't understand what he was saying. Panic overtook her. She had to flee, to run, to find a place to hide. How could she have been so stupid? She quickly glanced behind her to see that he was chasing her. Luckily, she knew the area well, so she could lose him easily.

* * *

Cal had the unpleasant sensation of being watched since he had left the village. And he was right! He felt his pursuer sneaking up on him as he pretended to be immersed in his meditation. When his pursuer got close enough, Cal grabbed him by the arm. He heard a female voice shouting and suddenly felt a pain in his right leg. That was a girl? She had just hit him! Surprised, he released his grip. She took the opportunity to get out of the way and run away.

"Wait!" Cal shouted to her. But too late – she was already far away. She must have been one of the settlers, and maybe she could help him. There wasn't a minute to lose. He had to catch up with her.

He went after her, trying not to slip on the rocks. She was fast and agile, and she had home advantage. However, he was stronger and more enduring. The chase lasted several minutes which seemed endless. He was losing ground when he saw that she was trapped by a rockslide. She tried to climb it, but without success. She turned to face him and pointed her blaster at him. He had no choice. He ignited his lightsaber and positioned to defend himself.

* * *

A dead end! She was stuck! She tried to climb the rockslide, but she slipped and fell back to the bottom while her opponent caught up with her. She had no choice. She was going to have to fight for her life. She turned to face her opponent and pulled out her blaster. At this distance, she still had the advantage.

Suddenly, her pursuer pulled a weapon from under his coat and turned it on. A lightsaber! How was that possible? The Jedi had all been dead for years! She felt anger overwhelming her.

"Who did you steal this lightsaber from?!" she exclaimed angrily.

Surprised by her question, the man lowered his weapon.

"I didn't steal it," he answered. "It is mine."

"Liar! The Empire slaughtered all the Jedi. They no longer exist," she replied.

"Well, apparently I'm proof to the contrary," he said, putting away his lightsaber.

She hesitated. Was he telling the truth? She couldn't trust anyone. However, he seemed honest. She lowered her blaster but didn't immediately put it back on her belt.

She stared at him suspiciously. He didn't seem to be a stormtrooper. He was dressed in dark grayish-blue work pants reinforced at the knees and a long-sleeved tunic of the same color. Over those, he wore a dark blue protective poncho with an orange shoulder band. She could not read the letters written on his shoulder from where she was, but she assumed that they were those of the guild for which he worked. His left hand was protected by a thick, brown leather glove. His right hand was bare, protected only by a leather cuff he wore on his wrist, which had a strange tattoo sticking out of it on the inside of his forearm. A pair of brown leather boots completed his outfit. Judging from the tools she had seen hanging from his belt earlier, he must have been a mechanic or something similar.

She looked at his face. He was younger than she first thought – even younger than she was by a few years – as his clear voice suggested. Despite his young age, he had several small scars on his face, including one on his nose. Another deeper scar adorned his right jaw and neck. He wasn't really handsome – but he wasn't bad either. He had flaming ginger hair and freckles on his rather pale skin. He must not have seen much sunshine lately. At least he didn't look hostile.

She finally put the gun away, hoping she wouldn't regret it.

* * *

Cal felt the gaze of the girl looking at him carefully. He looked at her in turn. She was rather thin and of average size, skin almost as light as his own despite the thick layer of dirt that covered it, medium-length brown hair tied in a ponytail from which some strands escaped, dark brown eyes almost black. She had the most ordinary look – the kind that you forget as soon as you see it. She seemed a little older than he was.

She was dressed in old brown trousers, which had seen better days given the many holes that adorned it, tucked into robust black leather boots. She was wearing a dark steel blue long-sleeved jacket, perfect for mountain climbing. Underneath, he saw a grey shirt that one day must have been white. She was wearing a short brown leather fingerless glove on her right hand. Her left hand was bandaged – probably a recent injury. On her head, a pair of goggles. On her belt, a bottle and a laser knife. It seemed to be the only weapon she had with her blaster.

Even though he had turned off his lightsaber, he saw she was hesitating. But she finally lowered her weapon and put it back on her belt.

"My name's Cal Kestis," he began, hoping to start the conversation.

"Jill," she replied suspiciously. "Just Jill."

"Okay, Jill," Cal continued, trying to adopt a friendly tone. "I mean you no harm –"

"You're not with the Imps? What are you doin' here?" she interrupted him abruptly.

Cal looked at her a little surprised. She was really straightforward – she wasn't diplomatic.

"Well," Cal said. "I'm looking for a place – a tomb to be more precise. I thought I'd find help in the village, but there was no one left."

"The settlers have been gone for several months," she confirmed. "Or dead. I'm the only one left."

She folded her arms and remained silent for a while, apparently in the middle of thinking.

"I know where the tomb you're looking for is, Cal Kestis," she said more softly. "If you wish, I'll take you there. But on two conditions."

"Which are?" Cal asked.

"First, I want my flute back. The one you took from me."

So, it was hers. That's why she approached him, to get it back. He handed it to her.

"And the second one?" Cal asked.

"When you're done, I want you to take me away from this damn planet."

* * *

The sun was waning. They'd walked for several hours to bypass a base of the Empire. According to Jill, it was an excavation site. The Imperials were collecting Zeffo artifacts to bring them to Coruscant – apparently, the Emperor was interested in Zeffo. They called it the 'Auger Project'. They had arrested the settlers and sent them to work at their various dig sites. However, they must not have found anything of much interest because there were fewer troops lately.

The young woman stopped, deciding it was time to set up camp for the night. It would be too dangerous to continue in the dark given the condition of the ground. They searched for a place to take shelter, and Cal spotted a small cave hidden in the rock.

"Perfect," Jill said. "Once we get its owner out."

Indeed, the cave was occupied by a Scazz. Between them, they had no trouble getting rid of it.

Now that it was getting dark, it was starting to get really cold. Jill set to work building a fire to keep them warm. Cal went around the cave. It was very small. At the back, he found a remnant of bones.

"Probably a settler who fled here," Jill said softly. "He won't have seen the Scazz and..."

She didn't finish her sentence. Cal noted that this was the second time she had spoken about the settlers without including herself. He knew that she didn't trust him, but he didn't trust her either. He felt that she was hiding something from him.

Cal approached the bones. He felt an echo in the Force and wanted to know what had happened, out of pure curiosity. He reached out his hand and focused, using the Force.

_The man is hiding. He's scared. Suddenly, the pain. He hears the Scazz but sees nothing: it's too dark. He panics. He realizes it's too late; he'll never get out of here._

Jill rushed at Cal with a cry of surprise and quickly pulled his hand from the bones, severing his connection with the Force.

"What are you doing?!" she exclaimed, visibly panicked.

"It's nothing," Cal reassured her. "It's a Jedi trick. It's called psychometry. Basically, I can read the past of certain objects, like these bones."

Jill looked at him suspiciously and worried. Cal added:

"For instance, these bones belonged to a man named Ostar. He was being pursued by the Empire, and he hid here, hoping they would forget him. But he hadn't seen the Scazz and he died."

"Did you say Ostar?" Jill asked.

Her eyes began to shine. Tears? Cal felt helpless. What was he supposed to do? Comfort her? Given her temper, she was probably going to brush him off.

She sat in front of the fire without saying anything while she continued to hold back her tears.

"Did you know him?" Cal asked softly.

"Yes," she answered. "He saved my life..."

Seeing Cal's questioning gaze, she said in a muffled voice:

"To make a long story short, when I was younger, I used to travel with my mother. She used to bring supplies to remote settlements like Zeffo's. I was about your age when we came to this planet in the middle of a storm. Our ship crashed. My mother was killed, and I escaped with minor injuries. I tried to reach the settlement on foot, but I didn't know the area. I got stuck down there in the ice caves. I'd have died if Ostar hadn't found me. He took me back to the village and his wife, Mirienna, nursed me back to health. I stayed with the settlers till last year, when the Empire came. I wasn't in the village when they arrived. That's what saved me. I knew that most of the settlers had died or been displaced, but I also knew that a few had managed to escape. I was hoping Ostar and Mirienna would be among them, but..."

"The woman managed to escape," Cal confirmed in the hope of comforting her. "I felt it in an echo in the village."

"It's good news," Jill replied without conviction. She stood up, wiping her eyes. "I can't leave him like this. He at least deserves a grave," she said. She began piling rocks on top of poor Ostar's remains, soon joined by Cal.

"So, you've been hiding in the mountains all this time?" Cal asked to change the subject.

"Yes. There was no ship available to leave. I was stuck here. So, I stayed around. I came back to the settlement from time to time to see if I could find something useful. But with those damn Imps..."

Cal now understood why she'd helped him. Like him, she had her reasons for hating Imperials, and he was the only way she could get off this planet.

"Your turn," she said. "How did a Jedi end up in this hellhole? I thought they were all killed by the Empire during the Purge."

"When the Purge happened," Cal replied. "I... my master died, and I survived. I ended up on Bracca. I hid for five years, working as a scrapper. And then there was an accident. I had to use my powers to save a friend, and the Empire found me. Luckily, I was rescued by Cere and Greez. The ship I came in belongs to them. I've been helping them ever since. We're looking for a precious artefact, and this tomb could be the key to it."

"Precious artifact, huh?" she said. Realizing he would say no more, she added: "What about your friend, what happened to him?"

"He was killed... by an Inquisitor of the Empire," Cal replied darkly.

"Oh," Jill said softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Cal said with a shrug.

He didn't feel like talking anymore. He hadn't had time to think about Prauf in the last few days and remembering him brought up emotions he didn't want to express in front of a stranger. They finished building Ostar’s grave in silence before going to sleep, each one on his own, a weapon at hand – just in case.

* * *

It was still early when they arrived at the Zeffo ruins. Ahead of them, some kind of tornado was raging. It was clearly not a natural phenomenon.

"I can feel something pulling me there, beyond the storm," Cal said in his comlink.

"Follow it. Let the Force sharpen your instincts," replied a woman's voice, which Cal had introduced to Jill as Cere.

"All right. I'll do my best," he said.

"Going into the storm? You're out of your mind or what?" Jill replied. "You'll never get through!"

"Leave it to me," Cal said. "The Force is with me."

"As you wish," Jill answered. "But don't count on me to follow you in there. Come on, I'll show you the way."

She came down from the rock to point out a stairway carved in stone that seemed to go up to the storm. They climbed up the worn steps until they came to a strange structure. There, in the heart of the tornado, stood an imposing metal sphere.

"Never seen a storm do that before. It's incredible. And it's the entrance to the tomb, I can feel it," Cal said.

Jill put on her goggles to protect herself from the strong wind that lifted the surrounding dust. Big rocks were spinning in the air. If they hit one, they were finished. What was wrong with that Jedi? He could see it was impossible to get through!

Cal raised his hand and closed his eyes, as if he were concentrating. Suddenly, the storm stopped. The rocks froze in the air, as if time had stopped.

"Run!" Cal cried out to her.

Without thinking, Jill followed him to the sphere, just in time for the storm to resume. They'd passed!

"It's just a Jedi technique for slowing down time," Cal felt compelled to explain as she looked at him. "It's very effective, but short-term."

They inspected the metal sphere, looking for a way in. BD-1 pointed them to a light panel on the floor. When Cal stepped on it, his weight activated a mechanism. A door closed behind them, and the platform they were standing on began to descend slowly into the bowels of the earth. BD-1 emitted a bluish light: a holographic message. Jill saw an elderly man appear.

"It's Master Eno Cordova," Cal told her. "He must lead me to the artifact I'm looking for."

"My friend," the hologram said as if he were talking to Cal. "I believe this to be the earliest Zeffo site we've uncovered yet. Despite my reservations, I cannot chase the Bogano Vault from my mind. Its visions shaped the direction of an entire culture. I must understand why."

Zeffo? Bogano? And what Vault was he talking about? Jill didn't understand. She was beginning to regret following Cal. She should have stayed on the surface – or better yet, not offered to help him!

Finally, they came down.

"I'm in the tomb," Cal told his teammates in his comlink. "It's massive."

"They call it Tomb of Eilram," Jill told him.

"And the Empire?" Cere asked.

"No sign of them down here," Cal said.

"What about Cordova?" Cere inquired.

"Still not sure what I'm supposed to find. He's a little…" Cal remarked.

"Eccentric?" Cere said amused. "Tell me about it."

Jill wondered exactly who this woman to whom he was talking was. She seemed to know this 'Cordova' pretty well.

"But he wouldn't send us here for his amusement. Keep an open mind," Cere added.

"Great! I feel like we're going to have a blast," Jill said sarcastically as she took off her goggles to inspect the place. "When I think that we don't even know what we're looking for!"

* * *

This place was amazing. Cal hadn't felt the Force this strongly in a long time. It was strange, like a pulse in the air. It reminded him of the Vault on Bogano, but it was a little different. He couldn't tell how. The atmosphere was full of calm and serenity. It was a sacred place, and Cal barely dared to touch anything.

Jill was less receptive to the atmosphere of the place. She seemed stressed, worried. Cal reassured her that it was unlikely the Empire would follow them here, but she refused to let go of her blaster.

She decided she would find a way out, and she went into the maze of icy rooms and windy corridors that made up most of the tomb. Cal felt compelled to go with her. He didn't want her to accidentally bump into a group of Scazz. And even though Jill's stubborn temperament annoyed him, he had to admit that he didn't want to abandon her on this planet. He had made a promise to her, and he had to keep it.

* * *

After several long minutes wandering the halls, Cal had to face the facts: that Jill had gotten them lost. It was a good thing BD-1 had recorded a holomap of the place. They could at least retrace their steps. He was going to suggest to Jill to turn back when they came out into a wide corridor carved into the rock. The Force was most intense here. They were probably getting closer to their goal.

Cal ran up the corridor, but it was a dead end. The exit was blocked by a wall. He laid his hand on the stone. Thanks to the Force, he could feel the multitude of cracks that ran through the rock. With a little luck and a lot of concentration, he might be able to... He closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened them again, he was face to face with his master again.

_Cal lowers his head to avoid the practice ball his master just threw at him._

_"Focus!" Jaro Tapal tells his apprentice. "The Jedi do not seek aggression, but we stand up against it. The Force is there to shield us," he says._

_The child listens to him attentively._

_"The obstacles in your path define the path," the master continues. "What stands in the way becomes the way. Now…"_

_He picks up a practice ball and throws it at the boy. The boy stretches out his arm and calls for strength, pushing the ball back to his master._

"What stands in the way becomes the way," Cal whispered as he opened his eyes.

Jill was shaking his shoulder. "Kestis? You okay?" she asked looking worried.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe 'cause you've had your hand on this wall for five minutes and you haven't moved? What were you doing?" she replied, regaining her confidence.

"It's nothing, I was thinking..." he said without finishing his sentence.

"And?" she said with a steady gaze.

"And I think I've found how to continue on our way," he finished.

He concentrated the Force in the palm of his hand and suddenly pushed it forward. The wall shattered into pieces.

"Hey! Careful!" Jill said in an angry tone. "It might come down on us! You want to kill us or what?"

"Shh," Cal cut her off. "I think we found the funeral chamber."

He entered the room. Yes, this was where the Force was strongest. A huge coffin was embedded in the floor, covered by a thick layer of glass. Probably the sage Eilram, one of the three Sages of whom Cordova spoke in Bogano. The room was filled with respect – Zeffo's respect for the Sage.

BD-1 beeped while he analysed the room. One wall, different from the others, caught his attention. It looked like wood. He scanned it, causing another holographic message to be played.

"My friend," said Cordova, stroking the wall. "Take a look at the detail on this bark! The distinctive striations. It can only be a wroshyr tree from Kashyyyk. It's time to call on an old friend. If the Zeffo had contact with Kashyyyk, there is a good chance Chieftain Tarfful will know about it."

Kashyyyk was the home world of the Wookiees. And Tarfful must have been one of them. All he had to do was –

"Kestis, look out!" Jill yelled at him – but too late. A sphere of blue energy hit him in the stomach, and he flew to the ground.

"Kestis? Kestis, you're alright?" Jill cried out as she fired at the source of the attack.

Cal struggled to his feet to face his striker. Apparently, they had just awakened some kind of a giant droid – probably a guardian. Cal rolled over, narrowly avoiding another shot of energy. Jill was able to keep it away, but her blaster wasn't very effective – her shots bounced off the guardian's metal armor. However, that was enough to divert the giant's attention. It charged energy into a small blue ball fixed in its chest and emitted a long beam of energy towards the young woman. She had just enough time to take shelter behind a remnant of the collapsed wall. Cal felt a slight weakening in the Force just before the giant droid emitted its beam. He took advantage of the fact that the guardian was recharging its energy again to focus the Force in his hand and make a push in its direction. This was powerful enough to unhook the guardian's energy core. The metal armor fell to its knees, and Cal rushed to finish it off with a lightsaber stroke.

"Phew, what the hell was that thing?" Jill asked as she came out of her shelter.

"Probably a Zeffo-designed guard," Cal answered.

"Well, thanks. I couldn't have done it alone. It's a good thing you had your lightsaber," Jill admitted. "I really hope we don't run into another one of those guardians. And if you're done, I'd really like to get out of here! »

* * *

"What did you find?" Cere asked Cal as they got into the elevator that took them to the tomb.

"The Zeffo went to Kashyyyk. Cordova mentioned someone named Tarfful."

"A Wookieee chieftain," Cere confirmed. "They were old friends."

"Think he's still around?" Cal asked.

"There's only one way to find out. We have to go to Kashyyyk."

When they came out of the elevator, the storm had stopped. Stormtroopers were waiting for them.

"How did they find this place?" Jill asked.

"Did you see that?" a stormtrooper said, pointing to the elevator.

"I hope reinforcements are on their way," said another trooper to his comrades.

"There's a Jedi!" a third trooper shouted when Cal ignited his lightsaber.

"Oh no, they're even rocket troopers," Jill complained when one of the troopers pulled out a rocket launcher. "Kestis, you're a troublemaker..."

She drew her blaster and quickly shot down two stormtroopers. Cal noticed that she wasn't so bad in the fight after all. He repelled the shot of a rocket trooper with the Force. The rocket trooper received his own projectile in the face. Meanwhile, Jill had climbed the promontory where the last rocket trooper was, and she finished him off with a shot to the head.

"Come on, quick!" she said to Cal. "I know a shortcut back to the village."

He followed her to an icy slope that went into the mountain. The slope was so steep and frozen that they would never have been able to climb it again – even with the right tools. Jill ran down the slope, sliding down into the bowels of the earth. Cal had no choice but to follow her. They landed in an underground cave.

"These are the ice caves," she explained to Cal. "It used to be almost impossible to get out of them, as you can see. But the Imps installed a system of elevators to make it easier to get back up. It's the only useful thing they've brought to Zeffo," she sighed. "With the end of the digs, they don't watch the area much anymore."

The ice caves. She'd told him about it yesterday. She'd almost died there – and given the temperature, he understood why.

He followed Jill to one of the elevators.

"This one comes out right behind the landing pad," she said. "Come on."

Cal followed her as she turned on the elevator control to get back up. He took the opportunity to contact Cere.

"Hey Cere, we're under an Imperial dig site. They got a lot further than we thought."

"We can't worry about that now," she said. "The Empire's identified you as the Jedi from Bracca. They're searching for the _Mantis_ as we speak."

"Can't you move the _Mantis_?" Cal asked.

"It's too risky to start the engine. Its power discharge will draw their attention immediately."

"I'll be back as fast as I can," Cal promised.

Jill hadn't lied. They came out right behind the platform where the _Mantis_ had landed.

"Cal, we've got a walker firing on us and our weapons are down!" Cere warned in the comlink.

"Is that him?" Greez asked. "Tell him he better get his bu–"

But the conversation was interrupted by the sound of AT-ST firing. Cal rushed to the ship, Jill on his heels.

"Are you insane?!" she shouted. "You'll never make it against a walker!"

"But I'm not alone," he smiled back. "I'm counting on you to cover my back!"

Cal rushed to the AT-ST, taking advantage of the fact that it was too busy with the ship to see him coming. He ignited his lightsaber and began to attack the legs of the walker. The AT-ST threw grenades at him, but Jill detonated them with well-placed shots before they hit the ground. The Jedi was able to knock the walker to the ground with a few blows. Its pilot got out of the cockpit, but he was greeted by Jill who shot him down coldly.

"Hey, we make a good pair after all!" Cal remarked enthusiastically.

"Kestis, you're _really_ a troublemaker," Jill replied, frowning.

* * *

"Nice work out there, kid. Hey, you got some real moves on ya!" the pilot said to Cal as they entered the ship.

What was his name again? Kestis told her... Oh, yeah, Greez. The young man forgot to mention he was a Latero.

"Just tell me that visit wasn't for nothin'" the alien begged him.

"I've found the tomb of a Zeffo Sage," Cal answered confidently as he settled into the co-pilot's seat. "They definitely used the Force," he said, turning to the woman Jill assumed to be the famous Cere.

"An advanced civilization of Force wielders who mysteriously vanished…" Cere said with a nod. "No wonder Master Cordova became so obsessed with them. What else did you find?"

"Well, for starters, this is Jill," Cal said, pointing to the young woman. "She helped me find the tomb, and I promised I'd get her off this planet. I hope you don't mind, Greez?"

"As long as she's quieter than you and your filthy droid, it's alright with me," Greez laughed as he greeted Jill.

"Welcome aboard!" Cere told her in a friendly tone. "Cal explained everything over the comlink. And Greez has already prepared your bunk," she added, smiling at the pilot who looked at Jill embarrassedly. Was he blushing?

Cal continued:

"Before they disappeared, the Zeffo journeyed to the planet Kashyyyk."

"Ohhh," Greez grumbled.

"Cordova had a Wookiee friend named Tarfful," Cal said. "Maybe we can find him?"

"Kashyyyk… Look, things are really bad down there," Greez replied. "The Empire's muscling in on those Wookiees big time."

"Then we better get ready for a fight," Cal said, standing up and giving a friendly slap on the pilot's shoulder.

Cal and Cere came out of the cockpit. Jill followed them and went to sit on the bench. It was more comfortable than it looked.

"I think this lifestyle suits you," Cere told Cal. "Fighting that walker seems to have made you more confident."

Jill agreed with this last remark on the inside. She didn't like Kestis' assertive tone. He was too confident – and too much confidence could lead to recklessness.

Cere sat beside her while Cal filled a bottle with water.

"So, you're Jedi?" Jill asked her, hoping to start the conversation.

"Just Cal," Cere answered. "I used to be a Jedi, but... not anymore."

"And what are a Jedi and an ex-Jedi doing on Zeffo?" Jill continued. She was still suspicious of them, but she was curious to hear why this motley crew existed.

"Can we trust her?" Cere asked Cal.

"She helped me. And considering what the Imps did to them in the settlement, I'd say yes," he replied.

Jill felt more flattered than she wanted to admit about Cal's trust.

"We're looking for a Jedi artifact. A holocron. You know what it is?" Cere asked.

"A Jedi thing to record information, isn't it? I think I've seen one or two when I was traveling with... with my mother," Jill said bitterly.

"Well we're on the trail of a holocron that contains a list of names of Force-sensitive children. Enough to allow us to rebuild the Jedi Order," Cere proudly announced.

"Rebuild the Jedi Order? But that's impossible!" Jill cried out vehemently. Cere and Cal looked at her in surprise. Perhaps she overreacted a little. She fell silent and then calmed down. "The Empire is on your heels. Even if you found those children, how would you protect them?"

"We'd hide," Cal said. "Just long enough to train them."

"So many children? Where would you hide them? The Empire's everywhere! Even on Zeffo! There's nowhere to hide!" Jill exclaimed. They were out of their minds! Only two against the Empire? They'd never make it, even with the help of their damn Force. And she had gotten on this ship… What had she done? She should have stayed hidden.

Cal and Cere looked at her and said nothing. As if to break the silence, Cere turned to Cal and asked:

"So... how are you holding up?"

"You mean with the Force?" Cal asked, sitting on the other side of Jill.

"Yes, with the Force. I know you said it could… be overwhelming."

"Haven't gotten myself killed yet. Rather not talk about it,", Cal said as if to avoid the subject.

"Yeah, well, I understand. More than you realize," Cere said.

Jill felt out of place. Hearing this conversation made her feel uncomfortable. However, she was stuck between them, and she didn't dare get up.

"Why'd you choose to stop using the Force?" Cal asked hesitantly.

"When the Purge started and our… Clone Troops turn against us, my Padawan and I took several Younglings and went into hiding," Cere replied. "But... we didn't last long. Imperial patrol was about to discover our location so… I tried to lure them away from my Padawan, Trilla. She stayed behind with the Younglings. But... they caught me. And they… tortured me. They wanted to know about the others and... how many there were left but mostly they wanted to know about... Cordova."

"And where he went," Cal concluded.

Clearly, Jill was feeling worse and worse listening to this conversation.

"But you escaped," Cal continued.

"Yeah, it was a prison riot. I saw my opportunity and I took it," Cere said gravely. "But they almost broke me. And I am not the same as I was, Cal."

"Your Padawan..." Cal said. "Did she survive?"

"No," Cere said sadly as she got up. She stopped talking for a moment and turned to Cal and Jill. "But that's why we can't give up," she said. "We can't let the sacrifice of those closest to us… be for nothing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’ll like Jill! I did everything I could to avoid the Mary-Sue. Feel free to put a little comment to say if you liked it (or not!).


	4. The Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompanied by Jill, Cal and BD-1 travel to Kashyyyk to meet the Wookiee chieftain Tarfful. But the Empire is already there, and things aren’t going as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank melrosethecat for the beta-reading.

The hot water of the shower really did her good. Jill hadn't been able to take a real shower for months, just washing in the cold water of Zeffo's mountain streams. She could feel the warm water running down her hair and body, washing away the filth, sweat, and blood that had accumulated on her skin over time. She had to admit that she was really enjoying this moment. In the end, maybe she hadn't made a mistake when she boarded the _Mantis_.

She heard someone approaching and recognized the sound of Cal's boots.

"What do you want, Kestis?" she asked as she continued to shower.

"I... Greez sent me. He wanted to know if you needed something," Cal replied hesitantly.

"Something like what?"

"Well, I don't know... Girls' stuff, I guess?" he said.

"Ah? Because I'm a girl, I need special stuff?" Jill asked him curtly. "I reassure you, Kestis, I don't need to get dolled up. Pants, a jacket, boots and a good blaster will be enough!"

Jill heard Cere giggling from the corridor. She could already picture Cal blushing at his stupidity. He walked away mumbling as she turned off the water jet, and then she stepped out of the shower wrapped in a towel. She felt fresh and clean – it was really satisfying.

She opened the bathroom door, letting the steam disperse into the corridor, before going back to the bunk that Greez had set for her downstairs, near the engines. The noise didn't bother her. On the contrary, she liked to hear the hum of the old ship. On her bunk she found the clothes about which Cere had told her. The two women were about the same size, and it was true that her old pants full of holes needed to be changed. Jill rummaged in the pile of clothes and picked out a pair of khaki green pants that looked almost new and a new shirt. However, she kept her jacket, which was still in good condition, and her comfortable black boots. And of course, her blaster, laser knife and goggles with which she refused to part.

Once ready, she went to the common room, just as Greez announced on the intercom that they were going to drop out of hyperspace. Cal and Cere were already in their seats. The young man took a quick look at her while she sat in a small jump seat in a corner of the cockpit.

They dropped out of hyperspace and came into the midst of Imperial Cruisers. Greez wasn't lying when he said the Empire was bearing a grudge against the Wookiees.

"Whoah. Tell me we're not running that blockade," Cal said worriedly.

"Oh, only as a last resort," Cere replied. "I've rigged the _Mantis'_ transponder to transmit Imperial signals. Hey, Greez."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Keep your power signature low and act like we belong," Cere ordered.

"Just like Bracca, no sweat," the alien boasted.

No matter how much Greez said he owned the _Mantis_ , Cere was running the operation; Jill could see that. Cal raised his hand to grab a controller, but the Latero gave him a slap.

"I don't need another set of hands. Just please keep your eyes on the scanner," Greez ordered him.

"Alright, alright," Cal replied, raising both hands.

Jill smiled. Clearly, she wasn't the only one still looking for a place on the crew.

The _Mantis_ flew along a cruiser. Jill held her breath as she watched the huge ship through the cockpit window. It was huge – she couldn't even imagine how many Imperials were aboard. She hoped Cere was as good as she said she was.

"I don't see anything," Cal confirmed as he scanned the screens.

"They're preoccupied with something on the ground…" Cere analyzed. "We're clear."

They passed the blockade undetected and made their way to the surface of the planet. Beneath them, the forest extended as far as the eye could see, and the canopy was pierced only by rivers and imperial factories from which black smoke emanated.

"That doesn't look good," Cal said.

"The Empire is devouring Kashyyyk for its natural resources," Cere explained. "The Wookiees have been enslaved... Or displaced."

"As on Zeffo. Wherever they go, the Imperials bring nothing but desolation," Jill said sadly.

Greez directed the _Mantis_ towards a gigantic tree emerging above the clouds. Suddenly, two starfighters in the middle of a battle passed overhead, barely missing them and shaking the ship.

"That was a close one, kid! Aren't you supposed to be watching the monitors?" Greez grumbled, looking daggers at Cal.

"Guerrilla fighters!" Cal quickly analyzed. "Wookiees and off-worlders ambushing an Imperial convoy."

"Walkers approaching their position," Cere said from the radio.

"Tarfful could be with them," Cal said.

"Tarfful could be anywhere!" Greez replied in an angry tone. "Like deep in the ground, like we're gonna be if we get caught up in that battle down there."

"We don't have any other options, and... and they'll die without our help," Cal said with seriousness.

"And what are you gonna do about this? Throw yourself into the battle with your lightsaber?" Jill said sarcastically. "Alone against an entire Imperial garrison?"

"No. Sabotage. We used to scrap walkers on Bracca. I'll just jack one," Cal announced as he got up from his seat to walk to the door.

"Hijack a walker? But that's suicide!" Jill exclaimed.

"Ha! Get a load of the kid. He thinks we're back in the Clone Wars!" Greez laughed.

"Captain, get us closer near those walkers," Cere ordered at the Latero.

"Wait, what?" Greez said with surprise.

Cere and Jill got up to accompany Cal to the ship's door.

"Listen," Cere said to the young man. "Those walkers double as troops transports so once you get inside… be careful."

"And please, Kestis," Jill added. "Try to come back in one piece, okay?"

"I'll add it to the plan," Cal promised with a smile.

The young man stepped onto the ramp that Greez had just opened. The _Mantis_ was still flying. The fierce wind was shaking his hair, and Cal raised a hand to protect his eyes. He cast an eye to the ground – a wide river of muddy waters meandered lazily through the lush trees of the Kashyyyk jungle.

"Alright, if you're jumpin' you better do it now, kid!" Greez announced on the radio.

"You ready for a swim, BD?" Cal yelled to the droid.

Then he jumped into the void with an enthusiastic shout.

* * *

Cal rose to the surface of the river and looked up to the sky. The _Mantis_ was already far away. BD-1 hanging on his back, he swam quickly towards the walkers attacked by a group of starfighters. It took him only a few minutes to catch up with the huge walkers. Luckily, they were covered with dirt and vines. Probably a gift left by Kashyyyk's environment.

He grabbed the last AT-AT in the line and started to climb it. The walker kept moving forward. Cal almost slipped several times, but he made it to the top. All he had to do was sneak in through the hatch.

It was stifling hot inside. Coupled with Kashyyyk's humidity, Cal wondered how troopers could support their armor in such conditions.

He slipped down the speeder ramp and reached a trap door which he lifted up. Apparently, most of the troopers had died in an explosion – probably one of the starfighters he saw when he was going upriver. There were only three soldiers left standing. That would be easy. He came out of hiding and managed to take two of them by surprise. The third dropped his gun when he saw the Jedi and didn't have time to pick it up to shoot back – a lightsaber blow sent him to join his two comrades in death.

Cal opened the door to the cockpit. The two troopers at the controls didn't hear him. They were too focused on a new ship that had just appeared on the scanner – probably the _Mantis_. He approached quietly and motioned to BD-1 to distract the two men. The little droid jumped between them, taking them by surprise, and Cal just had to knock them out. He settled into the pilot's seat.

"Can't believe that actually worked," he said cheerfully to the little droid. "Okay, uhh, throttle," he said, pushing a lever. A trooper hologram appeared, demanding a report. "Can you shut that guy up?" Cal asked as he tested the various controls. The little droid did so. That's it! He had control of the AT-AT!

"Let's do this!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. He approached the walker in front of his and began to shoot. The enemy walker returned fire, shaking Cal's vehicle. However, the young man quickly managed to blow the head off the machine, where the cockpit was, and the enemy walker fell to the ground. Such firepower, it was exhilarating!

He directed his AT-AT towards the shore where most of the fighting seemed to be taking place. As soon as he got out of the water, a man jumped on top of the walker and clung to the cockpit window. Considering his armor, he was no Imperial.

"Hey! Who are you?" the man shouted through the thick glass.

"Someone who just brought an AT-AT to the table," Cal answered. "Who are you?"

"Someone making the Empire angry," the man replied. "We're advancing on an Imp landing pad up ahead, wouldn't mind fire support."

"Copy that," Cal said as he continued on his way. Then the man disappeared from his sight.

Cal destroyed the bridge that blocked his way and approached the Imperial base. Obviously, they weren't expecting to be attacked by one of their machines. Cal easily defeated the many troops on the ground. A ship came to drop off more soldiers, and he took the opportunity to shoot it. The ship exploded as it came crashing down on them.

"Hold on!" Cal cried out to BD-1.

The violence of the impact shook the walker who collapsed to the ground. Cal was thrown from his seat against the wall. He fell to the ground, growling. He'd been hurt, but he was still alive. He got up and struggled to open the cockpit access hatch.

"Beep boop?" BD-1 asked as they wriggled out of the walker.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You alright?" Cal answered.

"Trill! Beep boop beep?"

"No, we are not doing that again!" Cal laughed before petting the little droid’s head.

He jumped to the bottom of the AT-AT. The man in armor to whom he talked just before approached him.

"You just wrecked a perfectly good walker," the man reproached him. Then he resumed in a friendlier tone: "Got a name?"

"Cal Kestis," the young man replied.

"Saw Gerrera," the man said, shaking Cal's hand. "What are you doing on Kashyyyk?"

"Looking for somebody," Cal said. "What are you doing here?"

"My companions and I came to Kashyyyk to disrupt Imperial supply lines," Saw said as he accompanied Cal to the platform they had just taken from the Empire. He motioned to Cal to wait a moment and went to speak to one of his men. The _Mantis_ had already landed, and Jill was waiting for Cal at the end of the platform.

"I asked you to come back in one piece," she said to him.

"Hey, I did, didn't I?" he replied, spreading his arms.

Seeing that she was staring at his forehead, Cal ran his hand over it. Blood – he must have hurt it in the fall of the AT-AT and didn't feel anything.

"I'm alive, that's all that matters, right?" he said, shrugging his shoulders.

With her hands on her hips, Jill glared at him, and after a short silence, she said dryly:

"You're really just a kid yet, Kestis."

"Hey, you're not much older than I am," he defended himself, pointing at her.

"Maybe I am. But remember one thing: no matter what the Jedi say, the Force won't always be with you."

Then she walked away to join the _Mantis_. Cal was dazed. What was wrong with her?

Saw went back to him to continue the conversation they'd begun earlier.

"So, who are you looking for?" Saw asked.

"A Wookiee Chieftain named Tarfful," Cal replied.

Saw stopped and stared at Cal.

"Tarfful is impossible to find," he told him. "There's a reason he's evaded the Empire this long."

"He's a freedom fighter?" Cal asked.

"He's _the_ freedom fighter," Saw corrected him. "A symbol of the Wookiee resistance, striking at the Empire from the Shadowlands."

They arrived in front of the _Mantis_.

"Cere, Greez, Jill," Cal said, introducing the crew which was waiting for them. "This is Saw."

"What do you want with Tarfful?" Saw asked.

"Jedi business," Cal evaded.

"The Jedi are dead," Saw said.

"Not all of them," Cere replied.

Cal held out his lightsaber to show it to Saw.

"You get that off a corpse?" Saw asked with a grin.

"My master gave it to me," Cal said as he put it away.

After a short moment of silence, Saw continued:

"This pad supports an Imperial Refinery that runs on Wookiee slave labor. Intel suggests that some of the captives there are guerrilla fighters."

"I should help them," Cal said. "One of them might know how to contact Tarfful."

"It's possible," Saw said.

"Wooaaah, wait a minute, hold on, wait a minute," Greez exclaimed, raising his hands. "The _Mantis_ works wonders, I mean it's a great ship, excellent pilot, but… It is not built for close support."

"We'll stay here and monitor Imperial transmissions," Cere suggested. "With a bit of luck, we'll intercept any distress calls."

"I'll come with you," Jill said, turning to Cal. "I don't want to stay another minute trapped in this ship. Besides, someone's gotta keep an eye on you." She winked at him. Cal looked at her a little surprised. One minute she was scolding him, and the next she was offering to help him. Truly, that girl was weird.

"I appreciate it," Saw said. "My lieutenants and I will scout ahead to prepare the attack. Join us when you're ready."

* * *

Jill and Cal returned to the ship to quickly heal Cal's wound and retrieve their equipment. They were leaving the platform when they heard a woman's voice.

"Jill? Is that you?"

Cal and Jill turned towards a woman armed with a rifle.

"Miri?" Jill said, raising her eyebrows. "What are you doin' here?"

"I ask you the same question," the woman laughed. "I was sure you'd stayed... there."

Seeing Cal's questioning gaze, Jill felt compelled to make the introductions.

"Cal, this is Mirienna. I told you about her. She's the one who took me in with her husband on Zeffo. Mirienna, this is Cal. He's the one who got me out of Zeffo."

Mirienna nodded to him. "It's horrible what happened to the village," she said. "I always regretted leaving, but I had to protect my daughter. You know what happened to Ostar? Did he get away?"

"I'm sorry, Miri," Jill said softly, putting her hand on Mirienna’s arm. "They're all dead, even Ostar. I'm the only one left..."

"That's what I suspected… He was always impulsive," Mirienna sighed. "Anyway, I'm glad to see you're okay. Are you coming to join us?"

"I don't know," Jill replied with a shrug. "We'll talk about it after the operation."

The two women hugged each other to say goodbye and then Jill and Cal moved on without exchanging a word. They left the platform and went into a wide muddy trench. The jungle extended all around them, with dense vegetation of trees, vines, and bushes. It was hot and humid – the atmosphere was moist, almost stifling – and the air was filled with swarms of buzzing insects. They went through the trench, spotting some of the local wildlife – Flame Beetles, a few Tach monkeys, and even a huge Wyyyschokk spider. Saw was waiting for them at the end, hidden with his men. He handed Cal electrobinoculars and explained the situation.

"Imperial sap refinery lies dead ahead."

"What does the Empire want with tree sap?" Jill asked.

"Nothing good," Saw answered. "They refine the sap into a powerful compound, and they're rushing to expand production."

"We have to stop them," Cal said.

"That's the plan," Saw nodded. "We don't know their endgame, but they've spread themselves too thin. This map we've recovered proves it. These refineries double as brutal prison camps. We'll use those cutters to create a distraction while you two go to free the Wookiees inside. We'll need their help to stop the Empire."

"Understood," Cal said as Saw rose to his feet.

"Watch yourselves in there," Saw told them. Then he used his grappling hook launcher to leave the platform with his men.

Once they were alone, Cal turned to Jill and BD-1.

"You hear that? He said he needs our help," he said proudly.

"He's a leader," Jill reminded him. "He knows how to motivate people."

* * *

They arrived in sight of the refinery. Below, Saw and his men were trying to get in by forcing their way through with blasters. In the distance, they could see the huge Wroshyr tree they had seen from the air.

"Wow, this tree is really magnificent," Jill said. Cal could feel the admiration in her voice.

"It must be very old," Cal noticed.

They approached the entrance to the refinery. It was guarded by a few stormtroopers which they had no trouble eliminating. Then they made their way safely through the complex to a first door. Screams could be heard just behind it. They hurried to open it, but it was too late: helplessly, they watched two partisans being killed by a Purge Trooper. Then the black trooper turned to them.

"A Jedi. This is what I've trained for," he said with delight as he saw Cal activate his lightsaber. He easily blocked Cal's first strike with his electrostaff and then counterattacked with a gesture, sending the young Jedi to the ground. "You can't kill me! The Jedi must die!" he shouted.

Jill took advantage of the fact that he wasn't interested in her to sneak behind his back, and she shot him with her blaster. She wounded the black trooper, and he turned back towards her, visibly furious. Cal seized the opportunity: he jumped up and finished off the trooper with a lightsaber blow.

"What was that?" Jill asked in a worried tone.

"Purge Trooper," Cal replied. "During the Purge, they were tasked with hunting down Jedi to kill them. Now that there are no Jedi left... If the Empire has sent Purge Troopers here, that's a bad sign. C'mon, we've got Wookiees to rescue."

* * *

The door opened onto a small clearing surrounded by trees. They hoped to bypass most of the troops through the outside of the refinery. However, they weren't expecting to run into a whole team of stormtroopers – luckily, the soldiers hadn't seen them yet, too busy getting rid of a group of Wyyyschokk. The troopers were grouped in front of them while a sniper was defending them from an overhang.

"I'll deal with the ones below," Cal told Jill. "You take the one up there and then cover me."

Jill nodded. At the signal, she rushed sharply to the overhang and climbed up quickly. She silently approached the stormtrooper and shot him in the back as Cal threw himself into the fray. Then she moved to the edge and began to spray the soldiers with gun shots. Suddenly, something grabbed her by the legs, causing her fall heavily to the ground. She uttered a cry of surprise and looked at what had made her fall: her legs were caught in a thick spider's web.

"Kestis!" she screamed as the creature dragged her to its lair. But Cal was too busy fighting, and he didn't hear her. She tried to cling to the surrounding roots to slow down her captor, but all she did was scratch her hands. Her head hit the ground painfully as she fell into what appeared to be the nest of a Wyyyschokk. The beast appeared. It was huge, even for this type of spider, and covered with white hair. It began to unwind its thread, imprisoning Jill's arms, then moved away for a moment to watch the entrance to its lair. It knew her prey could not escape. The young woman tried to free herself, but she couldn't: the spider's web was too thick; the threads were too tight. Her heartbeat accelerated abruptly. In a panic, she began to scream, hoping to get someone's attention. But she had to face the facts: she was indeed alone with the monstrous beast. She closed her eyes for a short moment…

 _She is frozen to the bone. Her injuries are hurting her, especially her leg which probably hit a rock during her fall. She crawls through the narrow ice tunnel. She barely has room to slip inside, and her head regularly hits the ceiling. The passage is getting narrower and narrower. The end of the tunnel is blocked by snow. No! She's not going to die here! Not after all she's been through! Her anxiety_ _is increasing; she's having trouble breathing. She starts digging through the thick layer of snow with her bare hands. She's getting colder and colder. Her hands are frozen; she can barely move them. She's going to lose her fingers for sure. She remembers that old man in the temple to whom it happened. She digs, she digs as hard as she can, she digs without stopping, with all the energy of her despair. Then all of a sudden, there's nothing left to dig: her hands go through the snow. She pulls with her hands, pushes with her feet, and manages to extricate herself out of the tunnel. She has arrived in a larger ice cave. She tries to get up, but she can't. She is too cold. She is too tired. This is it. This is the end. She knows it. She feels it. She's going to die here, alone, away from everything. She closes her eyes..._

When she opened her eyes again the animal had come back to her. The spider rose above her, opening its mouth wide. This is it. This is the end. It was about to devour her. She watched death coming and couldn't move.

Suddenly, something jumped on the spider's back. Jill recognized Cal's flaming ginger hair. He stuck his lightsaber into the Wyyyschokk's back. The monster gave a cry of pain and sent the young man to the ground. He rose quickly as the spider turned to face him. The animal stood up on its hind legs, ready to strike. The Jedi took the opportunity to thrust his blade into the spider's abdomen, killing the ugly creature.

Without delay, he rushed towards Jill and freed her from the web with his lightsaber. She crawled away and cowered in the mud. In her mind, she saw the spider above her again, ready to eat her. She couldn't stop the frantic beating of her heart; she couldn't stop shaking.

Cal knelt beside her in silence, and then took her in his arms. She buried her face against Cal's shoulder, made a long whimper and began to cry. She had been scared, so scared. She felt Cal's embrace tighten as he gently put his hand on her head. A gentle warmth came over her. She realized he was using a Jedi technique to try to calm her down. It was strange, as if he were inside her head. She let herself go, opening her mind to the Force, letting it envelop her. Gradually, she felt her heartbeat decelerate. She felt every muscle in her body relax. And finally, her crying stopped.

They stayed there for a while, without moving, without saying anything. Then Jill pulled herself away from Cal's arms and stood up, wiping her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Cal asked softly.

"Yes. Thank you, Cal," she whispered without daring to look at him. She felt grateful, but also uncomfortable after the moment they had just shared. She didn't trust him – she _shouldn't_ trust him. But he had saved her. And she had opened her mind to him. Her thoughts were confused, spinning around in her head, and she didn't know which way to take them.

"Do you feel like going on?" Cal asked.

"Yes, let's go. We're expected," she answered as she walked out of the den.

* * *

They had finally reached the heart of the prison. At their feet, dozens of Wookiees were crammed into cells too small for them.

"Hey. We're here to free you. You're not alone," Cal told them as he approached the console that commanded the opening of the cages.

The corridor was empty. Not a stormtrooper in sight. "I have a bad feeling," Jill thought to herself as Cal's hands pounded on the keyboard. As a reflex, she looked over her shoulder.

"Cal, behind you!" she shouted as she bent down. Too late – the droid grabbed Cal by his poncho and lifted him up in the air before sending him violently to the ground.

"Visitation is not permitted," the droid said in its metallic voice.

"Imperial security droid!" Jill exclaimed. "Be careful, they're dangerous!"

She had seen several on Zeffo when the settlement was invaded. They were worth many soldiers on their own. Her scream caught the droid's attention. The droid turned to Jill and tried to grab her with its long, stiff arms. She bent down and pulled out her laser knife, then rolled between the droid's high legs, severing the power cables. The security droid fell to its knees. BD-1 jumped on the droid's back. The security droid tried to dislodge him, but BD-1 held on. Suddenly, the big droid stopped moving.

"What happened?" Cal asked as he approached it cautiously.

"Apparently... I'd say BD-1 sliced him. It looks harmless now," Jill answered, touching the droid with her fingertips.

"You can really do that?" Cal asked, turning to BD-1.

"Beep-beep!" the little droid nodded happily.

"Well, that's one less droid to fight. Thanks BD!" Jill exclaimed, reassured. This fight had restored her confidence after the spider episode, and she felt boosted by the adrenaline rush.

Cal returned to the console to open the cells. The Wookiees came out of the cages grunting with joy. Jill and Cal had just enough time to exchange a friendly glance before the Wookiees hugged them to thank them. Jill thought she would die suffocated in the fur of the Wookiee hugging her. But deep inside her, she was glad. Glad to be alive and to be able to make herself useful.

Two Wookiees opened the prison gate with the strength of their arms. On the other side, partisans were waiting for them.

"Who's ready to fight some Imps?" a woman asked cheerfully. The Wookiees roared with enthusiasm as they raised their arms. "Alright, let's help these Wookiees get back in the fight."

The woman approached Cal and Jill to introduce herself.

"I'm Mari Kosan," she said with a warm smile. "Saw managed to get into another part of the prison. You can reach him if you hurry. We need all the help we can get."

Cal and Jill looked at each other – the fight was still far from over.

* * *

The battle was over. All that remained on the roof of the refinery, where the final battle had taken place, were the smoking remains of droids, troopers, and partisans. Losses had been heavy on both sides, but the Resistance had finally prevailed.

Cal stared at the battlefield without a word, recalling the fight. All that noise, all that smoke, all that smell – they reminded him of the Clone Wars. The battles always ended the same way, with the ground littered with corpses. The partisans were already busy cleaning up the area and healing the wounds.

Saw Gerrera climbed a few steps to get to the top and address his troops. Cal approached the group to hear what he was going to say.

"Everyone!" he exclaimed, raising his arm to get their attention. "These have been hard years. We've lost comrades, friends, family to the Empire. Dark times. And yet the fire still burns. Hope still burns. The Jedi are not yet lost," he said, reaching out to Cal.

Cal, flattered, felt the eyes turn to him.

"We are not yet lost. Kashyyyk is not yet lost! For the cause!" Saw continued, banging his fist against his chest. Cal joined in the general enthusiasm and outpouring of joy. He felt like he belonged. He felt recognized, appreciated, integrated.

Saw walked down the steps to get closer to Cal.

"You’ve seen what the Empire has done to Kashyyyk," Saw said to him. "These stories are playing out all over the galaxy. My Partisans could use a Jedi on our side."

"I'm honored, but... we have our own mission I can't walk away from. Not yet," Cal answered with a faint smile.

"So, I'll see you later," Saw said, giving him a friendly slap on the shoulder. "Feel free to come to me if you change your mind."

Cal sighed. He could stay here, help them. They needed him. He'd be useful here…

"He knows how to tell people what they want to hear," Jill noticed. "He's a good speaker."

Cal didn't hear her coming.

"What do you mean?" he asked, suspicious.

"Nothing," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Only that fine words are a good way to motivate the troops…" Then Jill walked away, looking gloomy.

* * *

It was evening. Saw Gerrera had announced the installation of a camp on the roof of the refinery for the night. They would return to the base tomorrow while a group of partisans stayed to secure the area. The atmosphere was relaxed, almost joyful. Cal had spent a good part of the evening chatting with partisans.

He joined Jill, sitting apart from the rest of the camp near one of the braziers set up by the Resistance. She hadn't joined in the festivities. She looked rather sullen and stared at the muddy tips of her boots. Cal sat down beside her without saying anything. What the hell was she thinking? Was she thinking about what happened in the spider's lair? About how close she came to death? About that hug he gave her? He had surprised himself. After all, he'd only known her for a few days. But he had felt her terror and pain. He had felt his own need to comfort her.

"You alright?" he asked gently. "You seem lost in thought."

"It's nothing," she said in a low voice. "I... That battle... It brought back old memories – not good ones." She shivered in spite of the heat of the brazier.

"Want to talk about it?" Cal asked.

"No. I need to forget about it. To forget that whole damn day," she replied as she lay down under one of the blankets provided by the Resistance. "Good night Cal, and thank you," she added to end the conversation.

Cal noted that she had called him by his first name again. He didn't know why, but it made him happy. He looked at Jill with her back to him. Who was she really? There was the frank and forthright Jill he'd met on Zeffo. However, he felt there also was another Jill, well hidden beneath the shell she'd created for herself. The one he'd spotted during the battle when she'd surprised him throwing herself into the fray, her blaster in one hand and her laser knife in the other, jumping and dodging among the enemies as if she'd always done that. Another one too, the one from the Wyyyschokk's lair, who had let down her guard and wept in front of him, who had let him approach to comfort her. He was lost – he didn't know what to think of this strange girl. But he knew in his heart that he wanted her to stay with them aboard the _Mantis_.

* * *

"Cal? Cal, wake up!"

Someone was shaking him. He opened his eyes with difficulty. It was Jill.

"Cal, the sun's been up for a while. The partisans are breaking camp. We've got to go," she told him.

How long had he been asleep? He didn't even remember going to bed.

"I talked to a Wookiee named Choyyssyk," she said.

"You're fluent in Shyriiwook?" Cal asked, surprised.

"I know the basics," she answered with a shrug. "I remind you I traveled a lot, and we used to supply Wookiees regularly. Anyway, Choyyssyk said he'll do whatever he can to find Tarfful and vouch for us."

Cal noted that she had used the word 'us'. So, she was going to stay with them?

"Mari said they'll be in touch with our ship when they know more," she added. "Meanwhile, let's go back to the _Mantis_ and explain it to them."

Cal got up, put on his poncho, and followed Jill to the shuttle. They boarded, and the vehicle took off. When they arrived, Mirienna was waiting for them on the platform. She gave them a joyful wave when she saw them get off the shuttle.

"So, are you gonna stay with us?" she asked Jill.

"I'm sorry, but no. I've been thinking about it, and I think I'm going to stay with him," she said, pointing to Cal. "I've a debt to repay," she added, addressing him. "And I plan to do it someday."

"As you wish," Mirienna said. "Anyway, know that you will always be welcome here."

"Thank you, Miri. And goodbye.”

"Bye, Jill. And take good care of yourself!"

As Jill headed towards the _Mantis_ , Mirienna gave a discreet pat on Cal's shoulder to indicate that she wanted to talk to him alone.

"Cal, right? I really want to thank you," she said.

"Why?" the young man asked, surprised.

"I've never seen her like that," she replied, pointing to Jill with a nod. "To tell you the truth, she never said a single word when we lived on Zeffo. The only thing she told us was her name when she woke up. Then she never spoke again. We thought it was because of her accident. Did she ever tell you that we found her half-dead in the ice caves?"

"Yeah," Cal said. "She mentioned that."

"Anyway... I'm glad to see she's doing better. You're a good influence on her."

Cal watched Jill enter the _Mantis_. Really, this girl was a mystery.

* * *

"It's good to see you back in one piece," Cere said as she welcomed them into the ship. "Mari Kosan contacted us. We know you couldn't find Tarfful."

"I love risking our lives for nothing. It's fantastic," Greez said with a sarcastic smile.

"It wasn't for nothing," Cal replied. "Mari and Choyyssyk will come through."

"I like your optimism. We could all use a little of that now and then," Cere remarked as she looked at the pilot.

"Hey, I'm a positive guy, too," Greez said, offended. "I'm positive that if I die, I'll be very upset!"

"You did good," Cere continued in a serious tone. "We might not've found Tarfful yet, but you saved lives today. Don't forget that."

She stopped talking for a minute and then resumed.

"By the way, I've been monitoring Imperial communications, and I picked up something… Project 'Auger' has been reactivated. The Empire may be close to finding another Zeffo tomb. I'm sorry," she said, addressing Jill. "I know we promised to get you off this planet, but..."

"It's okay," Jill replied. "After all, it's not like you're going to leave me there, right?"

"We can't waste any time," Cere continued. "We have to go back immediately if we want to have a chance to get ahead of them."

They settled into the cockpit, and Greez started the engines.

"Pity," Greez said as the _Mantis_ took off. "Heard about a high stakes game from one of Saw's fighters. A few extra credits couldn't hurt, y'know?"

"Gambling?! Greez, use your head," Cere lectured him.

"You're a gambler?" Jill asked.

"Ugh. I'm trying to stop," the Latero answered, putting his hand on the back of his neck.

"One of these days the Haxion Brood is going to catch up with you," Cere warned him.

"Those slubs?" Greez exclaimed. "I'll hear 'em coming from a parsec away!"

"The Haxion Brood, what is it?" Jill asked.

"A group of bounty hunters," Cere answered. "Greez, I don't need your gambling habit causing us more trouble with murderous criminal syndicates."

"You're right, I know. Just wanna blow off some stress every once in a while, y'know?" Greez defended himself. "Anyways, all that is in the past. I'm sure it won't be a problem."


	5. The Padawan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal, Jill and BD-1 return to Zeffo in search of a second tomb. But a trap awaits them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and kudos! 
> 
> I thank melrosethecat for the beta-reading.

"BD... Go away, leave me alone!" Jill grunted as she rolled over on her bunk. She wanted only one thing: to be able to enjoy finally having a real bed – even if it was a mere bunk. She pulled the gray blanket that had slid down her legs under her nose and curled up underneath it, hoping that if he no longer saw her, BD-1 would forget about her. However, the little droid didn't seem to want to let her go back to sleep. He leapt cheerfully, trilling on the young woman's back before suddenly shining a bright light on her face. Jill winced and pressed her pillow over her head to protect herself from the droid's treacherous attack. Despite the thickness of the pillow, she could hear the incessant beeping of BD-1, which seemed to scold her like a mother scolding a child.

"What do you want?" Jill mumbled in a slurring voice.

"He just wants you to get up," replied Cere's clear voice. "We'll be on Zeffo in less than an hour, and you're still not up."

Jill got her head out from under her pillow, her hair completely tousled, and opened her eyes with difficulty to look at Cere.

"I brought you some caf to wake you up," Cere said, handing Jill a steaming cup.

The young woman sat up on the edge of her bunk and gratefully accepted the beverage. She winced as the first sip burned her throat – it was really bitter, but at least it was effective.

Cere sat down beside her and stared at her without saying anything. Jill felt that she was hesitant to ask her for something.

"Spit it out, Cere. What do you want from me?"

The former Jedi watched her feet and bit her lips. Jill could almost see the gears spinning at full speed in her head. Cere finally spoke.

"I'd like you to go with Cal today. I know you didn't want to set foot on Zeffo again but... He needs a guide, someone who knows the area."

Jill sighed and put her cup down next to her. She knew that Cere wasn't telling her everything. She leaned forward slightly, put her forearms on her lap, and turned her head towards Cere.

"Come on Cere. Tell me the truth," Jill asked. "You know very well that Cal doesn't need me to play tour guide."

"I... I'd like you to keep an eye on him," Cere admitted. "I know he's a Jedi, unlike you, and he can defend himself, but... I've a bad feeling about this. I need you to watch over him, just in case. He's our only hope of rebuilding the Order."

"A bad feeling, huh?" Jill glanced suspiciously at Cere. "Another one of your Jedi tricks?"

"I don't know," Cere answered with a shrug. "But, please..."

"Okay, fine," Jill said, raising both hands above her head as a sign of surrender, knowing full well that she might regret it. "I'll go with him if it'll make you happy."

"Thank you," Cere replied with a grateful look. "Really. Join us when you're ready."

Cere got up and climbed the service ladder, leaving Jill alone with BD-1. The young woman ran her left hand through her tangled hair with a sigh and looked thoughtfully at the droid who continued to stare at her in an inquiring look.

"Beep-bee beep?" he asked her.

"Alright, BD," she laughed. "I'll watch Cal's back, you watch mine, okay? I'm counting on you, huh?!"

* * *

They were approaching their destination when Jill joined the rest of the crew, BD-1 on her shoulder. She sat in her seat while the voice of an Imperial officer echoed through the cockpit.

"Today, our great military is dedicated to enforcing the laws of the Empire, yielding to no one who seeks to destroy our galactic harmony."

"You hear that garbage?" Greez grinned as he turned to his companions.

"Please turn it off, Greez," Jill asked.

"Lying Imps! You think anyone buys this junk?" the Latero grumbled as he cut the transmission.

"Too many on the Core Worlds. Their daily lives haven't changed much since the Empire took over," Cere calmly noticed.

"Oh, come on. Some of them are even richer than before!" Greez complained, spreading his two pairs of arms apart. "Not like the expendable worlds. Not like Lateron."

"As long as the Emperor keeps the right people happy, it'll never stop," Cere said.

"That's why we need the Jedi," Cal added.

"Then we better get this holo-thing fast," Greez said. He stopped talking for a moment, then resumed in a more level-headed tone. "So, if the Order thing is rebuilt, you think any Jedi will come out of hiding?"

"What makes you think there are Jedi hiding?" Jill asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Nah. I'm just… curious," said the pilot hesitantly.

"Is there someone specific you're thinking of?" Cere asked.

"Growing up we heard tales of a green, pointy eared, legendary Jedi Master and…" The pilot didn't finish his sentence.

"Are you talking about Master Yoda?" Cal asked. "Yes, he is very legendary."

"Wait? What? Who? No, no, I'm talking about Master Yaddle," answered Greez as his cheeks turned slightly pink.

"The Jedi High Council member?" Cere said, surprised.

"Yeah! We all have our dreams, okay. Let me have mine," Greez defended himself, offended. Now he was totally blushing.

"No problem," replied Cere with an amused smile.

* * *

Jill blankly watched the snow-capped peaks of the Zeffo mountains. It was strange to be back on the planet she had wished so much to leave. The chilly morning wind was waving the wisps of hair sticking out of her ponytail, reminding her of the countless days she had spent waking up each morning with the hope of finding a way to leave this hellhole and going to sleep each night completely disillusioned. The air she was exhaling formed a slight mist, and the frost had begun to freeze the edges of the puddles that studded the ground – winter was coming. She heard Cal's footsteps echoing behind her on the metal floor of the landing platform.

"Which way do you think we should go?" Cal asked as he was adjusting his poncho.

"Over there," said Jill, pointing to the wreckage of the huge Destroyer lying on its side, like a giant wounded animal. Even at that distance, they couldn't miss it.

"A settler said he found ruins in the mountain after the wreckage. But no one took him seriously. If there's another tomb, I only see this place. The quickest way to get there is through the ice caves."

"Well, we might go check it out," Cal said, giving her a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Race you to the lift?"

The young man ran away, BD-1 on his back beeping to cheer him on.

 _Kid,_ thought Jill, smiling weakly, before following him with a quiet step.

* * *

"No stormtroopers here either. Must've cleared out to search for the tomb," Cal said as they made their way through the ice caves.

"That's good for us," replied Jill. "But the caves will be crawling with them."

"I'll do what I can to monitor their movements," Cere promised in their comlinks.

"Something about this doesn't feel right," Cal noticed. "The Empire doesn't give ground."

"I know," Cere said. "I feel it too."

"Watch yourselves, okay?" Cal asked her.

"You too," she replied before cutting off communication.

Eventually, they came out of the ice caves right in front of the wreckage. The ship looked even bigger up close, casting its huge shadow on the ground around them. Cal's memories flooded into his thoughts as scenes from his past sprang in his mind.

"You see this Star Destroyer?" Cal asked Jill and BD-1. "It's a Venator."

 _I lived on one of them when I was a Padawan,_ he almost added. But he didn't want to talk about it. Not now. Cere's voice stopped the painful flow of his memories.

"There could be useful intel inside," Cere noticed over the radio.

"I'll try to find a way to it," Cal suggested.

"I thought we had to hurry to the tomb," Jill said, looking at the ship with a grim eye. "We'll just have to come back later, won't we?"

"Yes, you're right. Let's focus on priorities," replied Cere.

They walked alongside the huge cruiser. What could have shot down such a giant? Maybe the storm brought down starfighters or small ships like the _Mantis_ alright, but this was a Venator! Cal wondered if there was a Jedi on board when it happened. He felt Jill tensing up as they got closer to the ship.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her.

"It's nothing," she said. "I just... I don't like this ship. It brings back bad memories."

Cal shut up. He knew that thinking about her mother was painful for her, and he didn't want to make her uneasy. Especially now that she seemed to like him more.

* * *

They arrived within sight of the entrance to an Imperial complex guarded by two stormtroopers. Most likely the dig site for which they were looking. They eliminated the two guards without difficulty and took an elevator that went under the mountain. At least, they were going in the right direction.

"I think we're getting close," Cal remarked.

"Boo? Bee boo trill? asked BD-1 as he was hopping around on the floor.

"I noticed it earlier," nodded the young man as he looked at him. "This feeling in the pit of my stomach. At first I thought it was Greez's cooking," he said jokingly.

 _Kid,_ Jill thought again. But she couldn't help smiling.

"Now it's getting even stronger. I think the closer we are, the worse I feel," he said more seriously.

"It's the Force? Another one of your Jedi things?" Jill asked. "Anyway, I hope you don't faint on the way." What's the hell wrong with her? Why was she joking too?

"I don't know what it is," the young Jedi answered. "But it can't mean anything good."

* * *

They had passed through the dig site without encountering many soldiers – most of the troops were probably already in the tomb below. They arrived at a new elevator. The strange sensation became even stronger. This uneasiness, which went up into his belly, his chest, and his throat. Cal was nauseous and refrained from vomiting. He hadn't lied earlier about feeling sick, but he didn't want to worry Jill and BD-1 with his 'Jedi stuff', as she called it. He closed his eyes for a moment, discreetly putting his hand on his stomach while breathing in deeply in the vain hope of alleviating his nausea, when he heard the elevator coming down. The door opened, revealing before them a black shape that Cal did not expect: the Second Sister. The elevator closed behind them, preventing any attempt to escape. The only other exit was closed by a thick metal grate. They were trapped!

"Cal Kestis," said the Inquisitor in a cold voice when she saw him. "How predictable."

No! It wasn't possible! So, she was still alive?! Cal felt the fear come back along with the memories of that day on Bracca. Prauf...

"Oh, yes. I know your name..." agreed the Second Sister. "Your past... And most importantly… About Cordova. Tell me, where did he hide the holocron?" she asked, turning her back on them.

Cal activated his lightsaber and heard Jill take out her blaster to cover him.

"Outstanding," the Inquisitor said, turning around and igniting her own blade. "Did you warn your new ally that your friends have a limited lifespan?"

She was provoking him, but Cal was determined not to respond to her provocation. Anger was the best way to turn to the dark side. He concentrated, clearing his mind, and quickly took a defensive posture to fend off the Inquisitor's attack as she rushed toward him. The blow was powerful, and it caused him to take a step back. He took advantage of the fact that she was unbalanced to counterattack, but she easily stopped his blow.

"I've suffered far worse!" she challenged him.

Behind Cal, Jill began strafing the Inquisitor with her blaster, but the Second Sister returned fire. The young woman had to roll on her side to avoid them in turn. Cal took the opportunity to try another attack, but the Second Sister jumped back, out of range. She reached her hand towards Jill, who resumed her shots, and lifted her up with the Force before throwing the young woman against the gate, which collapsed under her weight. Jill screamed and fell to the ground without moving. Cal felt his pulse racing with fear and adrenaline.

"I'll destroy you like the others," said the Second Sister in a scathing tone as she raised her hand towards Cal.

He felt his feet leaving the ground and his throat tightening up. She kept him still with the Force. He couldn't move. With a gesture, she threw him to the ground. He fell right next to Jill, tried to get up, but it was too late — the Inquisitor was already on him. In a reflex, he raised his hand above his head to protect himself, knowing inside him that it was pointless. But the blade bounced off a red laser screen. BD-1! Cal looked gratefully at the little droid who had just saved his life by slicing the console to restore the laser door.

Panicked, Cal quickly got up to face the Inquisitor, as Jill recovered consciousness. However, the Second Sister was stuck on the other side of the red wall with no way to reach them.

"You're learning," she admitted, nodding her head. "Not quite as gifted as Cere's last apprentice but not bad."

"You've been keeping count?" Cal asked breathlessly.

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you. Cere was never good at keeping secrets," said the Second Sister in an acerbic tone.

"And you know her so well, huh?" Cal said sarcastically.

She laughed. Why? There was nothing funny about it.

"She was weak," the Second Sister said.

Cal could feel anger – no, _hatred_ in her voice.

"Cracked in an Imperial torture chair," she continued. "Surrendered the location of her naive Padawan. They would never have found me..." She took her helmet in her hands and pulled it off. "...if it wasn't for her. She betrayed me."

Cal looked at the Inquisitor, surprised. She was a brown-skinned young woman with an aquiline nose and green eyes. Her straight, black hair reached to her shoulders.

"You're Trilla," he said.

"In the flesh," she replied, raising her chin.

"It's a trap, Cal," Jill whispered to him.

Cal turned his back on the Inquisitor. Jill was right, he refused to fall into her trap.

"I won't let you manipulate me," he said as he walked away.

"So sure, are you?" Trilla told him confidently.

Without realizing it, Cal stopped. No. He wasn't supposed to listen to her.

"When faced with the choice to protect herself or her Padawan, she chose self-interest," Trilla continued. "She'll sell you too."

Cal rolled his eyes and turned to her.

"Well, I can handle myself," he said, spreading his arms to appear more confident than he really was.

"Can you afford to take that chance?"

"Cal, please don't listen to her. Let's get out of here," Jill begged him, taking his arm.

"Your new master harbors great darkness," said the Inquisitor. "The look on her face when she saw what they had done to me. As I am now. She turned. Exposing her true nature. She used… the dark side."

"She cut herself off from the Force," Cal replied, as if to convince himself.

"Oh?" Trilla said, falsely surprised. "How long before she cracks and betrays you too? Is that who you want beside you when you find the holocron?"

"Cal, come on, please!" Jill repeated, pulling him a little harder.

"What would Jaro Tapal say?" asked the Inquisitor, staring at him.

Cal felt his heart stop. How dared she evoke his master?!

"You have no right to mention his name," Cal replied.

"I wonder..." Trilla continued provocatively. "What would he think if he could see his Padawan now?"

Cal freed himself from Jill's hand and approached Trilla. He clenched his fists, feeling the anger rising inside him.

"Skulking in the shadows with a betrayer," the Second Sister continued. "Granting her access to a legion of impressionable students."

"No. I won't let anyone touch them!" Cal exclaimed angrily, staring at the Inquisitor.

Trilla looked at him for a moment, then turned back. As she walked away, she said:

"I thought the same thing once."

* * *

The passage was narrow, but Cal managed to get out of the fault without too much difficulty. He heard Jill grumbling behind him, but he didn't listen to her. He couldn't stop thinking over and over again about what Trilla had said. Cere, turning to the dark side? No, it couldn't be! It must have been a trap! And yet, he had this feeling deep down inside that, for once, the Inquisitor hadn't lied. He'd tried to contact the _Mantis_ for an explanation, but without success. They were probably too far underground. He felt betrayed.

"We found it!" Jill exclaimed with a hint of relief in her voice.

Cal raised his head to look at the huge tomb that stood before them. It was a big stone building with huge stained-glass windows and a large dome. In spite of the attacks of time, it remained sumptuous, witnessing a time of splendor and prosperity.

"It feels different than the other tomb," Jill noticed, her hands on her lips.

Yes. She was right. Cal could feel it. The Force here was... different. The atmosphere wasn't calm and serene like in the tomb of Eilram. No. Cal could feel the vanity and extravagance that had inhabited the Sage who lay here. His search for power, his desire to be obeyed and revered.

"I don't like it," Cal said gloomily.

They had not come through the main entrance and had to walk along a ledge to reach the bridge leading to the tomb.

"We found it. But... Cere, why didn't you tell us?" Cal thought aloud.

"Because she's a liar," said a cold voice rising from their comlinks. Trilla.

"You! How?" Cal asked as he tried to control the anger and the stress that came back at the mere sound of the Inquisitor's voice.

"I rerouted communications the moment you tried to contact her," she explained. "Slicing encrypted transmissions was always a pastime of hers. She taught me once. There's no technique Cere has that I haven't perfected," she added before cutting off communication.

"She's trying to trick you Cal," Jill calmly pointed out. "Don't listen to her."

"But Cere..."

"Whatever she said about Cere, don't listen to her," the young woman advised him one last time.

They crossed the bridge, but the door was closed. They had to climb a wall covered with vines to get into the tomb through a window with a broken glass. The Empire was already there.

The radio turned on again.

"You're running out of time," Trilla continued.

"For what?" Jill asked.

"My scouts located an artifact of interest at the rear of this tomb. Even now I'm studying it, learning his secrets. It seems Cordova was rather taken with these Zeffo. Perhaps enough to hide the holocron amongst their bones."

"I'm sure that's not true," Jill said. "You just want us to lead you to him."

"Yeah, we'll see how much you learn," Cal concluded.

He knew it was a lie. The holocron was on Bogano. She was trying to get information out of them. He shouldn't listen to her.

A team of troopers was waiting in the main room. Cal jumped on the nearest one by igniting his blade and cutting off his head, sending his helmet flying to the ground. Jill took out her blaster and shot one of the two snipers who were high up. Cal continued without stopping, jumping and twirling to reflect blaster bolts. He sliced another trooper in half and thrust his lightsaber into the chest of a third. Meanwhile, Jill had taken refuge behind a rock and was shooting at the second sniper. She eventually shot him down as Cal faced the squad leader. The scout trooper took out his electro riot baton, but Cal parried his blow and counterattacked, killing him in the process. Once calm was restored, Jill and Cal inspected the room. There was obviously a mechanism to activate, but there was no way to do it from where they were. The activation controls were probably in another room. Hearing sounds of blaster fire upstairs, they realized they had to go higher into the building. They had to hurry before more soldiers arrived. As if she heard them, Trilla reopened communication.

"More of my soldiers breach this tomb every minute," she warned them.

"Afraid to face us yourself?" Cal challenged her.

"Had your droid not intervened, I would've killed you both with ease," she pointed out.

She was right, Cal knew it. On this one, they owed BD-1 their lives. The droid gave him a little headbutt and emitted a questioning beep.

"It's okay, BD," Jill told him. "Just ignore her."

"Imagine the artifacts the Empire would've missed if it weren't for your intervention on this backwater planet," the Inquisitor continued as they began the ascent of the tomb.

"Sure it's worth the cost? I hear Project Auger came at a high price," Cal said to upset her.

"Stormtroopers and workers. Expendable resources," she replied disdainfully.

"You're a monster," Cal said.

"I am what Cere made me."

"Don't listen to her," Jill repeated again. "She's just trying to provoke you, that's all! If you answer her, you're playing her game."

* * *

They were approaching the top floor.

"I've taken the artifact back to my ship for analysis. Pity you couldn't make it in time."

The Inquisitor seemed to enjoy taunting them.

"Doesn't matter what you steal. You'll never understand it," Cal said.

"Yet you do?"

"You'll find out soon enough," the young man replied.

"I'll take those odds," she said almost cheerfully.

That's it. They couldn't get any higher. In front of them, suspended above the void, was a massive stone sarcophagus held by two huge metal chains. A group of Imperial troopers were working on its surface. Obviously, they were looking for something – probably the command to activate the mechanism.

"They didn't see us," Jill whispered. "Let's keep our guard up."

They went around the sarcophagus and arrived just below it. If they were careful, they could jump out and grab onto it, and then all they would have to do was climb it. Cal went first. This is the moment Trilla chose to resume the conversation.

"I noticed something while examining this sarcophagus. It's a very convenient location to dispose of nuisances."

Cal frowned.

"You lured us here. Was this your plan all along?" the young man asked.

"You truly have the wits of a scrapper!" the Inquisitor laughed.

When they climbed to the top of the sarcophagus, the stormtroopers were ready and waiting for them. An Imperial starfighter covered them from the air. The battle was short-lived: Cal quickly concentrated, focusing the Force in his hands. It was pretty easy because the tomb was full of them. He raised his hands towards the soldiers and, with a single push, dropped them into the void. Only the starfighter was left. It began spraying shots at them. They dodged them, but the old chains that held the sarcophagus in place did not hold out and broke. The sarcophagus tipped down. Jill slipped first and fell into the void, followed closely by Cal. Suddenly, time seemed to stand still. Cal quickly analyzed the situation. By aiming well, he could land on a platform located slightly below. But Jill was too far away to reach it. He had to find a way to catch her...

_"Padawan. Where is the Force?" asks the deep voice of Jaro Tapal._

_"Everywhere. It is within me. It surrounds me," the child replies._

_The young Padawan hangs upside down from the ceiling. His lightsaber is on the floor, far away._

_"Just so," says his master. "It connects you. There will be times when emotion, pain or exhaustion trick you. You will feel cut off. Isolated. This is an illusion. Your lightsaber lies there. Out of reach. But you remain connected through the Force. Feel that energy around you, and summon your weapon."_

_Cal raised his hands to his lightsaber, focusing the Force. The weapon begins to move, but it's not coming. In an effort, he focuses more. The lightsaber finally flies away and reaches his hand._

Jill was right in front of him; they were still falling. Time suddenly resumed its normal course. Cal reached out his hand to the young woman and pulled her towards him with the Force. Then he rolled forward, falling on his back to cushion their fall onto the platform he had spotted. He muffled a cry of pain as he landed. The fall had been hard. He hoped that Jill and BD were okay. He stood still until he came to his senses.

"Cal?" said Jill's voice. "It's okay. You can let me go now."

He hadn't realized he was still holding her in his arms. She looked so small that way. Yet, she was almost his size. He loosened his embrace to set her free.

"The Force is with me," he whispered. "It connects us."

"What did you say?" Jill asked, reaching out her hand to help him get up.

"Nothing," Cal said, blushing slightly. "I was thinking out loud."

* * *

They had finally managed to activate that damn mechanism, revealing a small circular piece buried in the ground: an elevator. As it was bringing them to the surface, they noticed a mural carved on the inside wall of the elevator. BD-1 scanned it, playing a new recording of Cordova.

"Here it is," the old Jedi said, pointing to the carving. "I have finally found an intact representation of this sacred Zeffo artifact. My friend, look closely. This is Miktrull at the Vault on Bogano. You can see an object in their hand. Based on this imagery, I believe this object allows a Force wielder to perceive the mysteries of the Vault. This is the key and the guide. The Zeffo Astrium. But who would destroy images of it and why? It requires more research. However... Our next step's clear. Find an Astrium. If any still exists."

"I assume that Miktrull was the Sage buried in the tomb. But an Astrium... You ever heard of it?" Jill asked Cal and BD-1.

"Be-boooop," the droid, shaking his head.

"Me neither," said Cal. "But a key… Yeah, I understand that. Looks like we know what we have to find."

The elevator stopped. They had come to the surface.

"What's next on the plan?" Jill asked as she looked around to see where they had arrived.

"We need to find an Astrium. You think the Zeffos hid one on this planet?" Cal said.

"I've never heard of such an artifact," the young woman answered. "But, uh..."

"But?" Cal continued.

"But maybe Cere will know where to find one."

"Cere. I dunno if we can still trust her," Cal said gloomily.

Jill stared at him, first raising her eyebrows, then her eyes hardened.

"So what? Is that it?" she asked curtly. "Because an Inquisitor, an Imp, tells you horrible things about Cere, you will believe her? And even if it were true, what difference does it make? Cere's our ally, Cal! We have to trust her. She saved your life on Bracca!"

"What if it's a trick?" the young man said. "Maybe she's been deceiving us all along."

"Trilla's just trying to instill doubt in our ranks. She wants us to be suspicious of each other," Jill exclaimed, visibly angry at Cal. "And you're falling into her trap!"

Cal kept himself from exploding in anger. How dare she talk to him like that? Scolding him like a Youngling? He fell silent and folded his arms, refusing to say anything else.

"The easiest option is to go back to the _Mantis_ ," Jill sighed more gently. "Once there, we can ask Cere for an explanation. »

* * *

"You survived," Trilla said as they headed back towards the _Mantis_.

"Not part of your plan?" Jill asked sarcastically.

"Luckily, I always allow for contingencies," the Inquisitor continued without noting the jibe. "Very good. You've cleared the way."

"What are you talking about?" Cal asked.

She laughed.

"I needed this tomb raised. And now that I have what I need, you're of no use to me."

He could already hear Jill telling him _"I told you so"_. But the young woman had the good sense to keep her mouth shut.

"Can you reverse what she's done?" Cal asked, upset, to BD-1.

"Bee boop beep be-beep," replied the droid.

"Thanks. Hope this new encryption keeps her out for good."

Cal sighed.

"We should check in with the _Mantis_ ," Jill suggested. "Trilla probably knows where they are."

"You're right," Cal conceded, activating his comlink.

But all they picked up were crackles.

"You sure the comm's fixed?" Cal asked BD-1. "They're not answering."

"Something's wrong," Jill said. "We need to get back. And quick."

* * *

_He is sulking now,_ Jill thought as she looked at the young man in front of her. Cal hadn't said a word since they'd entered the ice caves. _Kid._ He may have been a few inches taller than her, but he was just a child who had just finished growing up. She sighed as she stared at the young Jedi's back. Could she blame him? After all, it wasn't his fault that the Jedi were hunted by the Empire. It wasn't his fault that his master didn't have time to finish his training. It wasn't his fault that he had to grow up alone, isolated, hiding all the time and not being able to trust anyone. And now, the future of a fallen Order rested on him. She wondered if he would have enough broad shoulders to carry such a heavy burden. So, yes, she did everything she could to help and support him. However, she had to face the fact that she wasn't the best fighter. And she didn't have the help of the Force or a lightsaber. No, definitely, Cal Kestis was alone in front of a task that was far too big for him.

The young man stopped abruptly and she ran into him.

"What's going on?" she said. But Cal didn't have to answer her: in front of them stood a bounty hunter and a bounty droid.

"You think they're here for us?" she asked.

The grenade sent by the bounty hunter allowed her to get her answer. She quickly drew out her blaster, firing at the bounty hunter, while Cal activated his lightsaber to attack.

"They're fast," the young woman noticed as they retreated in the face of the droid's fire.

Suddenly, the bounty hunter threw an electric grenade between them.

"Look out!" Cal shouted.

Too late – the grenade exploded, electrocuting both of them. They fell to the ground. Jill saw the bounty hunter knock Cal out with his rifle butt. She only had time to think back briefly to her discussion with Cere that morning, before she, too, sank into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it? Hate it? Please feel free to leave a comment! I love to read your reactions: they help me to motivate myself and improve my work! Don't be shy!
> 
> In the next chapter, things are going to get really bad for Cal and Jill.


	6. The Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal, Jill and BD-1 have been captured by bounty hunters! They try to escape from the prison where they are held, risking their lives. But the Force is going to get involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank melrosethecat for the beta-reading.

_"I'm sorry, master. I can't get it." Cal has failed again. He sighs in frustration. He remembers the joy he felt a few months ago when Master Yoda told him he was finally going to be a Padawan. However, Master Tapal is an exacting and not very patient teacher – for a Jedi – and Cal begins to doubt his ability to satisfy him._

_"Failure is not the end, my apprentice. Just because you've failed doesn't make you a failure yourself. On the contrary, it is by failing that you learn. The most important is to learn from your mistakes in order not to repeat them in the future. Failures are what will allow you to grow and succeed. They are part of the path you follow, no matter which path you choose to follow."_

_"Yes, master." Cal nods obediently. He understands the words of the Lasat but does not accept them. How could failure be success? If he keeps failing, how will he become a Jedi? He knows that he is lucky to have been chosen to become a Padawan – not all Younglings become Padawans – although he suspects that he owes this luck more to his gift for psychometry than to his other skills. He is so worried about not being up to the task. If his master isn't satisfied with him, would he send him back to Coruscant?_

_"Let's start again, Padawan. You must master this technique if you want to accompany me on the field."_

_Cal sighs again and gets back to a defensive stance._

_…_

_This is not the first battle Cal has seen since arriving on Bracca – he and his master have had their hands full pacifying the area and developing good relations with the local engineers, whose reputation in space engineering seems unsurpassed. However, this is the first time civilians have been involved. At his master's side, he goes through the streets where the struggle has just taken place – a struggle closer to urban guerrilla warfare than to battle in orderly lines – until they arrive at a hexagonal square in the center of which stands an imposing fountain. He stays close to the Lasat, whose immense stature reassures him a little. A man dressed in a large, odd coat with a golden epaulette approaches them. He looks important – probably a local dignitary. He shakes Jaro Tapal's hand solemnly._

_"Councillor Selbrige..." begins the Jedi master._

_Cal doesn't listen to the conversation – he is not really interested in politics. He wanders around the square with his hands folded behind his back, observing what remains of the city – which is closer to the slum than to the gleaming city. He watches the clones bustling around and helping the inhabitants. His master is still talking with the man in the odd coat. He kicks a piece of wall debris with a sigh. Suddenly, a detail catches his attention. A light-colored sheet, fallen on the ground, seems to cover a strange-shaped object. He approaches and, driven by curiosity, lifts the sheet. Underneath is a blond boy about his age, who seems to be asleep. Cal shakes him vigorously._

_"Hey, you alright?"_

_Suddenly, he feels extreme terror. He hears a bomb exploding, then screams. He feels the metal shrapnel hitting his back, piercing his skin, and penetrating deep into his flesh. He feels the cobblestones scraping his cheek as he falls to the ground. He feels the blood dripping from his back and its metallic taste in his mouth. He is in pain, so much pain – he screams. He feels the cold in his legs, running up his body. He feels life slipping away from him..._

_"Padawan!" Jaro Tapal tears Cal's hand from the blond child's body, abruptly ending the vision._ _"Padawan, what did I tell you?! Never use psychometry on a corpse, especially one this fresh!"_

_Jaro Tapal clenches his teeth and widens his eyes. His master is angry. Cal can see that. But he didn't mean it, he didn't know – he thought the boy was just asleep._

_"Master, I... I..." He can't find his words. He is shaking and tears are streaming down his face – snot too._

_Jaro Tapal looks at him and then instantly softens. "Cal, how many times have I warned you? You know that the psychic footprint left by death is too powerful for you. You're not ready for that yet. It could've killed you!"_

_The Padawan continues to weep and shake. Jaro Tapal kneels down in front of him and takes the child in his arms to comfort him, as a father would comfort his son. "It's over, Cal. It's all over."_

_Cal finally stops crying. He doesn't dare look at the boy's body. The memory of the death he has just experienced and felt remains engraved in him, but at least he is alive. He sincerely hopes never to have to go through this kind of experience again. At least, he learned a lesson..._

* * *

When Cal opened his eyes, he was in a dark room. For a moment, he thought he was back in the tiny room he was occupying on Bracca, waking up after yet another nightmare – not the first time he had relived this episode of his past. Then the memories came back to him – Zeffo, Trilla... The absence of the engine hum signaled that he was not on the _Mantis_. Then, where was he? He remembered the bounty hunters. Who could have sent them after them? Trilla? He took a few moments to get used to the darkness before he stood up grunting.

"You're awake?" It was Jill. The young woman was sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall. She was staring at him seriously without a smile on her face.

"Where are we?" he asked, rubbing his temples. His head hurt – his own words resonated painfully in his skull, and he had trouble gathering his thoughts together in a clear and orderly manner.

"I don't know. Kind of prison", the young woman answered, moving her head to the thick gate that closed the entrance to the cell where they were. "I tried to open it, but it's closed. I think we were drugged."

She was right. Cal was still feeling the effects of the drugs that had been injected into him. That would explain his migraine. By reflex, he put his hand on his belt.

"And they took away our weapons, of course," she added.

"BD-1?" Cal asked.

"He's not here," Jill answered. "They must have locked him in another room."

"Gotta find a way out of here…" Cal said.

"Of course, but I don't see how," Jill replied with a shrug. "I've tried everything. Unless we use the Force, I don't know –"

"Use the Force? That's a good idea," Cal interrupted her.

He let his gaze run over the walls of their cell. The prison was obviously powered by electricity, as the neon lights that dimly lit the corridor with a yellowish glow revealed. Given its imposing size, the door must have been powered by electricity too, which is why they were separated from BD-1 – the droid could have easily sliced it to force it open. Cal looked carefully at the walls. They were made of a dark, coarsely cut rock – it looked more like a man-made cave than a real building. The power cables had to run behind the metal plates high up on the walls. Jill couldn't reach them, but he... He raised his hand to the wall and pulled out one of the metal plates thanks to the Force. Nothing. He tried on another. Yes! He pulled the power cable that had just appeared to him and plugged it into the socket next to the door. It opened.

"It worked! Well done Cal!" Jill congratulated him as she got up. "I knew we could count on your powers!"

They carefully walked out of their cell. The dirty, old neon lights flickered sizzlingly, partially lighting up the hallway. Other cells opened on either side. Some were empty; others occupied by creatures each more dangerous than the next. Where the hell were they?

"Feel like we're bein' watched," Cal noticed with some unease.

"It's not just a feeling," Jill said, pointing to a security camera.

Cal looked up: cameras were everywhere, and yet there were no guards in sight. It wasn't normal – their escape couldn't have gone unnoticed. He had a really bad feeling about this.

"Air's cold, stale," Cal noted. "Might be deep underground."

"Let's find BD-1 first," Jill said as she started to walk forward. "Then we'll ask questions."

They walked up the corridor looking in each cell to see if they could find BD-1. They were unsuccessful. They came into a new hallway. It was getting lighter. A hatch opened in the ceiling, letting in the daylight.

"We're approaching the surface," Jill noticed.

Suddenly, the young woman jumped up and let out a muffled cry. Cal raised his head to see what had caused her reaction: corpses of creatures similar to those they had encountered in the prison had just been thrown through the open hatch into a sort of deep mass grave that opened at their feet.

"What is this horror?" she said with a wince of disgust. The young man noted that she was shivering – she was frightened; he could feel it. And he had to admit that this place made him nauseous too. A shiver ran down his spine. What the hell was going on up there?

"I dunno," he replied, putting his hand on the young woman's shoulder. "All the more reason to find BD quickly. Who knows what they might do to him?"

They walked along the deep grave and approached another cell. It was bigger and away from the others.

"BD? BD-1, is that you?" Cal said looking through the bars of the door. In the half-light, he saw the small droid on a table. "We found you! Are you okay?" he asked.

"Beepwhoop!" the little droid agreed.

"Let's get you out of here," Cal said as he looked for the door control.

"We have to find the cable that powers the door," Jill said.

"I don't see anything like that," Cal replied.

"There!" Jill said, pointing her finger at the top of the door. "It looks like some kind of recess."

"I'm gonna check it out," Cal suggested. "Help me climb up, please."

Jill gave him a leg up to allow him to climb to the top of the cell. Once at the top, he found another metal panel similar to the one in their cell. He pulled it out, revealing once again a power cable that he hastened to plug in. But the door didn't move.

"Looks like a hatch opened in the ceiling," Jill said, pressing her face between the bars of the door.

Cal quickly found the hatch about which she was talking and jumped through the opening to get down into the cell.

"Boop, boop, boop!" BD-1 greeted him cheerfully.

Cal smilingly rushed over to the small droid waiting on the table and hugged him.

"Hey! I'm happy to see you too," Cal said with a sigh of relief before looking at BD-1 from every angle. He seemed to be intact.

"Let's get that restraining bolt off of you," he added. Luckily their captors had left him all his tools.

"These jerks," Cal grumbled as he removed the restraining bolt.

"Beep bop boop," BD-1 agreed.

Freed from its restraining bolt, BD-1 was able to slice the cell door to force it open before jumping to his usual place on the young man's back. Jill joined them in the cell and fondly petted the little droid's head.

"Oh BD," she said with a smile. "I'm so glad you're okay! Not like those poor droids," she added sadly.

Cal looked around. Too busy with BD-1, he hadn't seen the many half-disassembled droid carcasses piling up against the cell walls. Some of them clearly showed signs of mistreatment. Another shiver ran down his spine. What had happened to them? Who could have abused them? BD-1 emitted a plaintive beep.

"Let's get out of here before the same happens to us," Cal said.

The trio returned to the jail in search of a way out.

* * *

They had finally found an elevator that seemed to be coming up to the surface. In the distance, they heard a steady thud.

"Hear that?" Cal asked. "Sounds like someone is home after all."

"What is it? It sounds like music," Jill said baffled.

Indeed, it was music – Cal recognized this band, whose music to which he sometimes listened while he was working on Bracca. The sound got louder and louder as the elevator went up. They reached a small circular room without doors or windows that opened onto a single corridor. At the end, they could catch a glimpse of daylight.

"The music seemed to come from over there," Jill said, pointing to the opening.

"I don't like that," Cal said as he headed for the exit. "But we don't have a choice..."

They arrived in a huge square room that looked as if it had been carved out of an asteroid. Above them, they could see a dark night studded with stars – space. On top of the walls, protected by red laser screens, people were watching them. It looked like an audience waiting.

"I think we're in an arena," Jill pointed out.

Cal looked around. She was right. And if the spectators were up and they were down, they were probably part of the show. At that moment, the huge hologram of an extravagant Umbaran appeared before them.

"Ah! Finally he arrives," the hologram exclaimed with a burst of joy in his voice. "We have a bet on how long it would take for you to get here."

"And who are you?" Cal asked, raising his voice to be heard.

The hologram laughed loudly, as if he'd just heard a good joke.

"Who am I? I'm Sorc Tormo, baby," he replied, waddling and spreading his arms in an eccentric and almost ridiculous manner. "I'm the boss of this operation. You have Greezy Four-Arms to thank for bringing us together!"

"Greez?" said Jill in a low voice. "So, the ones who captured us must be from the group he told us about the other day. Haxion's Brood, I think."

"I will," the young man replied calmly to the Umbaran. "As soon as we get out of here."

"We have a special challenger for you tonight," Sorc Tormo announced joyfully to the assembly. "An enforcer from a bygone era. A Jedi!"

The audience screamed with excitement.

"Let's see what he's got!" Sorc Tormo continued. "Guards, hold the girl, she's not part of the show... Oh! And somebody get baby his toy."

Two armed guards appeared behind them and grabbed Jill by one arm each. Thus, Sorc Tormo wanted him to fight alone. So, Cal had only one way to get them out of here: win the fight. He approached the center of the arena, picked up his lightsaber, and activated it before moving into a defensive stance, ready for anything that might happen. He still felt numb from the drugs, but his reflexes were slowly returning.

The arena doors opened to let in an Oggdo and several Flame Beetles. The giant toad immediately tried to grab Cal with its tongue, but the young man rolled to the side to avoid it. He heard the Flame Beetles buzzing at his back. He got up quickly and swung a lightsaber blow behind him. Luckily, he managed to hit one of the beetles, which burst into flames, as all members of its species did when they died. It gave Cal an idea. He ignited his double-blade and let the enemies approach him. As soon as they got close enough, he sliced two Flame Beetles and jumped away from the group with the help of the Force. The two beetles burst into flames, burning the huge Oggdo and the rest of their fellows. Cal took a deep breath. He had won the first round.

"Aaah! I smell blood and money!" Sorc Tormo shouted with enthusiasm. "Tonight, we celebrate those fallen challengers of the past and the great sacrifice they've made to make us all rich! Send the next!"

Two cylindrical structures rose from the ground, releasing new enemies. This time they were Bane Back Spiders and Bog Rats. The two Bog Rats immediately sank into the ground. Cal decided to focus first on the small spiders that were spitting out their venom from a distance. He managed to kill five spiders, but he could not avoid the venom thrown by the last one. The venomous spray reached his thigh, burning his skin through the fabric. Cal cried out in pain and threw his blade at the spider, slicing it in half, before pulling it back to himself. That is when the Bog Rats came out of the ground just below his feet, knocking him down. He defended himself by repelling the creatures with the Force. They attacked again, but this time Cal was ready. He killed them before they could touch him. He had won the second round, but not without damage. He felt sweat running down his forehead. He was starting to get tired. The burn on his leg was hurting him. How many rounds would there be? At this rate, he wouldn't last very long.

"You got lucky, handsome," Sorc Tormo told him. "You get the hang of it quick."

"Maybe you should come down and face me yourself," Cal challenged him.

"I'm too busy counting my credits!" Sorc Tormo replied, laughing. "Come on, give him some action!"

The doors reopened, letting in a Wyyyschokk, a Jotaz, and two Scazz. This time he was really up the creek. He decided to start with the spider, trying the same trick as on Kashyyykk. If it had worked once, why not twice? He jumped on the beast's back and thrust his blade into it; then he rolled to the ground. The spider, like its sister, stood up on its hind legs, giving Cal just enough time to drive his lightsaber into its belly. It hadn't even fallen to the ground yet when Cal received a huge blow in the back that sent him biting the dust. The Jotaz – probably the most dangerous opponent he had faced so far. Fortunately, the monster was pretty slow. Cal got up and wiped the blood from his eyes – the Jotaz blow had reopened his forehead wound. He moved closer to the monster and began to turn around. The Jotaz began to get angry and wave its arms in all directions in an attempt to strike the Jedi – it was disoriented. Cal took advantage to sneak under the creature when it raised its arms. He sliced off one of its arms and thrust its blade into his abdomen, killing it instantly. However, too busy with the Jotaz, he had forgotten about the Scazz. Both creatures jumped on him at the same time. He managed to slice in half the one aimed at his throat, but not the one aimed at his right side. The animal sunk its fangs deep into his flesh. Cal howled out in pain as he tried to push the Scazz away with his hand to make it fall. But the Scazz tightened its bite, pushing its fangs even deeper. Cal drove the blade of his lightsaber into the head of the animal still hanging to his side. The animal finally loosened its bite and fell to the ground dead. Cal tried to stop the blood that was pouring out of his wound by pressing with his left hand. But it wasn't enough.

"Ahahah!" Sorc Tormo said. "Let's level this thing! The best is yet to come!" he proudly announced to the audience. "I believe you know our next challengers", he said to Cal. "The Haxion Brood is gunning for ya!"

The bounty hunter landed in front of him, but Cal couldn't even raise his head to look at him. He was in too much pain. He couldn't breathe. His lungs were burning with every breath. His vision was getting blurry. He had lost too much blood. His lightsaber slipped from his hands and rolled to the ground. He fell to his knees in front of his opponent. He heard someone screaming. Jill. But her voice sounded so far away… All he could hear was his own heartbeat echoing in his head. He closed his eyes. So, this is how it ends?

Suddenly, he felt the Force...

* * *

"Nooooooo!" Jill screamed as she saw Cal fall to the ground. No! Not Cal! Not now! Not like this! The young woman lowered her head and felt her heart abruptly racing. Terror and panic overtook her. But what could she do? Nothing!

Suddenly, she felt it. It was rushing towards her, like a tsunami, like a storm sweeping everything in its path. The Force. She raised her head. It was strange: she felt both filled with anger and serenity. She felt as if time had stopped. Without thinking, she put her hands backwards and violently pushed the two guards who were holding her. Then she started running towards Cal. She would never reach him in time. She pushed on her feet, leapt into the air, helped by the Force, and raised her hand to Cal's lightsaber. The hilt flew right to her. She landed right in front of the young man and ignited the blade, piercing the bounty hunter right through. She stood still for several seconds, head down, before she realized that a deathly silence had fallen over the arena. She deactivated the lightsaber, letting the bounty hunter's body fall to the ground, and then she straightened up.

"Well, my friends, if it's not a surprise," Sorc Tormo exulted, his joyful voice resounding almost unrealistically in the now silent arena. "It seems we've not _one_ , but _two_ Jedi among us tonight! This is fantastic! The show can g—"

Sorc Tormo stopped talking, obviously interrupted.

"What do you mean, 'Incoming'? … It's the _Mantis_! Blast it!" he ordered the guards.

Jill looked up to see the ship approaching from the air. They had come to get them! She turned back towards Cal, who was lying on the ground. Hurry up. She had to help him. They had to hurry to the _Mantis_ before the enemy overwhelmed them. She helped Cal get up as the ship landed. He was still conscious, which was a good sign. She guided him, as he limped painfully, to the _Mantis'_ ramp. The door closed behind them and the ship escaped into hyperspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! This chapter is quite short, but with big a twist! I don't know if you saw it coming, I hope I surprised you. Do you still like the story? Feel free to give your feedback!


	7. The Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal is badly injured. The Mantis crew must quickly find a way to save him, or Jill and BD-1 may have to return alone to Kashyyyk to meet Tarfful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank melrosethecat for the beta-reading.

"I need help, quick!" Jill screamed in panic, throwing Cal's lightsaber on the floor of the ship. Cere came running from the cockpit.

"He's losing blood! I need all the healing stims you can find!" Jill ordered as she lifted Cal up. She dragged him with difficulty to his bunk at the rear of the ship and laid him on it. She took off her own jacket and leather glove, and rolled up her sleeves so as not to stain them. Then she removed the poncho and the leather cover plate from the young man. Cal moaned – he was still conscious. She lifted his tunic to see the wound – it was worse than she had expected. The fangs of the Scazz had shredded his side, taking some of the flesh with them. She felt Cal's pulse quicken and his breath shorten. He was having a panic attack – it was definitely not the time. She sat on the edge of the bunk and put her hands on either side of the young man's face.

"Cal, please listen to me. Listen to my voice. Everything's gonna be okay. Calm down. I'm here," she said softly. She closed her eyes and focused. She felt the Force gathering in her hands; then she touched Cal's spirit with her own, enveloping him in a gentle, soothing warmth. The young man's body relaxed. That's it, he was in a trance.

Cere arrived at that moment with the stims.

"That's all I found." She sounded almost apologetic. "He fainted?" she asked, looking at Cal. Her eyes went down to his wound. "The bleeding is too severe, the stims won't be enough," she noticed. "He needs a bacta tank, and we don't have one."

"The stims are not for him," Jill replied kneeling in front of the wound. "Cere, I'm going to need some help."

She took three stims from the box and injected them all into her shoulder at the same time. She felt the adrenaline rush. Then she put her hands on the wound and closed her eyes to focus. She plunged her mind into Cal's wound. The pain that the young man was suffering hit her hard. She gritted her teeth and felt what Cal was feeling. But she held on and overcame the pain. Using the Force, she began by analyzing the damage. He had several broken ribs. The liver and one of the kidneys were badly damaged, and the right lung was punctured in two areas. Not to mention the severe burning of his leg due to the toxic venom of the Bane Back Spiders. His heartbeat was irregular, and given the rate at which he was losing blood, she estimated that he had less than ten minutes to live. She plunged her mind even deeper, down to the cellular level. She used the Force to activate cell regeneration and speed up the repair of the affected organs. She felt Cere injecting more stims into her shoulder so that she would not burn out as she continued her work. Little by little, she felt the cells gradually re-forming, the organs slowly rebuilding themselves. When she opened her eyes, the wound was closed – Cal was saved.

Jill sat on the floor, relieved. Her heart was still racing. She needed to take the pressure off. She felt the cold metal of the wall against her back. She sighed – this feeling did her good. She could feel Cere's gaze staring at her, without saying anything. She took her head in her hands and closed her eyes for a moment. She relived images that had appeared in her mind when she had touched Cal's mind. A huge Lasat. An escape pod getting away from a burning Jedi cruiser. A Jedi cruiser (the same?) crashing to the ground. Her memories mixed with those of Cal. She couldn't figure out which ones were hers. Jill opened her eyes again and looked at Cal. His ginger hair was soaked with sweat, but his breathing was steady. She had almost lost him. She felt her fingers tensing and her heart clenching at that thought. What was happening to her? He was just a kid. Then, why did she want to cry thinking about what almost happened?

"There is no emotion, there is peace," she whispered, shivering. "There is no passion, there is serenity."

Tears began to flow down her cheeks by themselves.

"You should go and rest," Cere said softly to her. "You've had a hard time."

Yeah. She was right. Jill got up to go to her bunk. Once downstairs, she took off her boots and lay down without even bothering to undress before sinking, for the first time in five years, into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Cal suddenly stood up on his bunk in panic, his heart pounding and shortness of breath. He looked around him and recognized the familiar _Mantis_ setting. He sighed with relief and then put his hand to his right side – the wound had disappeared. What had happened? Another nightmare? But this one looked so real.

He sat down on the edge of his bunk and felt the durasteel under his feet. This very real physical sensation reassured him. He was aching all over, as if a herd of banthas had run over him, and his skull was painfully throbbing. When he stood up, he felt dizzy and his vision became slightly blurred. He closed his eyes for a moment to remember what had happened – the prison, the arena, the fight and then the pain. And Jill. What had she done? And next the arrival of the _Mantis_ , then Jill again, the Force, and then – then the darkness. No, it was clearly not a nightmare.

He decided to go and see who was in the common room. Greez was alone, sitting in the cockpit. The others must still be asleep. Cal remembered what the Latero had told them about the Haxion Brood. He deduced that his debts were still outstanding.

"Hey, Greez," Cal said in a hoarse voice as he approached. "You're famous down there."

The pilot turned to look at him. His eyes reflected all the pity and remorse he seemed to feel for the young man, as if he was trying to apologize but words could not pass his lips. After spending a long time staring at Cal, Greez swallowed and finally managed to talk.

"Yeah, they're an ugly group, huh?" he said with unusual gentleness. "They smell like used droid oil, heh, heh. At least you're okay."

"Yeah, a complication we could have avoided," Cere said behind them.

Cal turned around. He hadn't heard her coming.

"Luckily we found you," she added, looking at Cal from head to toe as if she was scanning him to analyze his physical condition after all that had happened.

"We have another complication," Cal said. "The Empire knows about the holocron."

"That's not good," Cere said. "The entire mission is now at risk."

"And I had a nice chat with the Second Sister," Cal said, staring at Cere. "Trilla." He knew this was not exactly the right time to talk about it, but he needed to know – and to think about something else than the death to which he had just come so close.

Cere lowered her eyes for a moment, like a child at fault, and then she continued.

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me..." Cal took one look at Greez. Did he have to talk about it in front of the pilot? After all, he, too, deserved to know the truth.

"She told me you betrayed her to the Empire," Cal continued. "Is it true?"

"She'll say anything to jeopardize this mission," Cere defended herself, raising her voice.

"Is it true?" Cal exclaimed. He didn't want to hear a false apology – he was just asking for the truth.

"She was my apprentice," Cere confessed. "Before the Purge."

"You should have told me," Cal said reproachfully.

They heard a noise in the common room – probably Jill getting up.

"Later," Cere whispered to Cal, abruptly closing the discussion.

Cal followed Cere who was heading towards Jill. The young woman's hair was a mess, and she seemed dazed. She looked at Cal without reacting for a few seconds. Then smiled as she recognized him, and she approached him.

"You should go wash your hands," Cere advised her. "Meanwhile, I'll make some caf. Then, we'll talk," she added, looking at Cal to include him in the discussion.

The young woman lowered her eyes to her hands. They were still covered with dried blood. _Probably mine,_ Cal thought as a shiver ran down his spine. He sat at the table while he heard Jill wash her hands behind him. When she finished, she turned off the water and came to join him. Cere served each of them a cup of hot caf and sat down in turn. They stood for a long time without saying anything, each one staring at the black, steaming beverage in their cups. It was Cere who broke the silence first.

"I guess you owe us some explanations," she said calmly to Jill.

The young woman kept her head down, as if she didn't dare look at them. She folded her arms as if to protect herself, then she began to speak in a strangled voice.

"Yes. I guess I owe you the truth. I… My real name is Jillani Styx. I was... I _am_ a Jedi," she said, correcting herself. "I fought with my master in the Clone Wars."

"You're Master Chiata's apprentice," Cere said. "I knew she was training a healer apprentice."

Jill looked at her and nodded without saying anything, squeezing her arms with her hands so tightly that the knuckle of her fingers turned white.

"Yes," she said. "I wasn't an expert in the use of the lightsaber, but my healing skills were very useful on the battlefield."

"It's a rare gift," Cere agreed.

"We'd just come out of an attack against a separatist ship," Jill continued. "Our cruiser was damaged. We crashed on Zeffo. In the meantime, the clones aboard had received orders to kill us. We tried to run away, but my master was injured trying to protect me and... and she died. The clones captured me. Apparently, they wanted me alive. They started torturing me."

"They were probably interested in your power," Cere said. "A healer Inquisitor would've been very useful to them."

"Yes, that's what I realized later, when I saw... Trilla. But at that time, I didn't know. After several days, I managed to escape posing as dead. I ended up in the ice caves. You already know the rest. I woke up in the village. I heard the settlers talking about the Purge. I understood what had happened. However, I couldn't use the Force anymore. I'd lost my powers..."

"Probably a consequence of the shock you had just experienced," Cere said softly, taking her hand.

"I had no way to defend myself, so I didn't say anything and I hid..." Jill said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Cal asked accusingly. "Why did you hide the truth from us?"

"And what difference would it have made?" Jill exclaimed, looking at him with tears in her eyes. "I was no longer a Jedi! Without the Force, I was nothing!"

Cal rose abruptly and walked away without saying anything. He could feel the anger rising inside him. He needed to isolate himself. All of them! They'd all lied to him! Greez about his debts, which had almost cost Cal's life in that damn arena. Jill about her past as a Jedi. And Cere about her apprentice. _Trust no one._ Yeah, he had to admit, he had been stupid enough to trust them.

* * *

Someone was shaking Cal in his sleep. He barely opened his eyes to see who it was – Greez.

"Hey, kid," he whispered. "Hey, wake up. Can we talk?"

Cal straightened up and sat down on the edge of his bunk.

"What?" he grunted dryly.

"Can we talk?" Greez said as he sat down beside him. "I don't know what's going on between the three of you. I mean, I figure it's some kind of Jedi thing. But I don't think this is the right time for –"

"It's not any of your business," Cal cut him off, rubbing his own eyes.

"I think it's my business," Greez calmly replied. "We're all in this together, aren't we?"

Cal looked at him thoughtfully. Greez was right. The young man sighed and turned to look away.

"Hey, Cal…" Greez said softly. "I made a mistake... and it almost got you killed. I'm sorry."

Cal looked at him again. He didn't know what to say to him.

"I mean, we all make mistakes. Right?" Greez said with a slight smile. His smile faded as he added, "Maybe not you."

Yes, of course he did. He made mistakes. His master, Prauf – they were victims of his weakness and incompetence.

"Hey, why don't you cut them some slack?" says Greez. "I'm not saying, 'Do it for me', but you three are the best thing that ever happened in my life. Before you came along, all I cared about was a tight hand on a stiff heater. That's a game term," he explained.

"I know what it is," Cal whispered.

"Cal, life's not a game," Greez said, shaking his head. "Before you three, all I cared about was myself. Easy money. Now it's different," he admitted in a breath.

* * *

When Cal woke up the next day, his anger had subsided. He was still angry at Jill and Cere for lying to him, but his talk with Greez had done him some good. He was seeing the facts in a new light.

"We got an encrypted message from Kashyyyk," Greez told him as he arrived in the common room.

Cal walked to the holotable where Cere and Jill were waiting for him. He took one look at them, and then he called out.

"Mari," Cal said as the image of the young woman appeared.

"Cal, we've found Tarfful and he is willing to meet you," she announced with a smile. "But that's not all…" she continued in a more serious tone. "The Empire overran our position at the refinery. Saw retreated off-world. Some of us have joined the Wookiee fighters in the forests. Be careful."

"You too," said Cal as he cut off communication.

"So, we're going back to Kashyyyk?" Greez asked. "Gonna enter the coordinates. We should be there tomorrow. Meanwhile, get some rest. We don't know what's going to happen."

* * *

When they landed on Kashyyyk, they saw the extent of the damage. Mari had not lied – the partisans had left in a hurry. The landing platform was now empty – only a few objects were left on the ground. Cal approached a helmet, put his hand on it, and stood still. Jill deduced that he was using psychometry. She had heard about it before when she was at the temple on Coruscant. However, she had never met anyone who had mastered that skill. Jedi able to sense the past in this way were even rarer than healers. They were also said to feel everything more intensely – so, they could be more emotionally unstable. She wondered what the young man was feeling right now. Cal stood up, looking grim. He didn't seem to like what he'd seen.

"Trilla," he explained. "She came here. She took part in the slaughter of the partisans. She's obviously looking for me."

"All the more reason for us to hurry and find Tarfful," Jill said as she looked at Cal. She noticed that he was shivering – surely a consequence of what he had just seen.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked him.

"What she's done here..." he replied. "It was... horrible."

"Don't worry, we're both controlling the Force now. Next time, we'll stop her. I promise you," the young woman said to reassure him. However, deep down, she doubted their ability to stop an Inquisitor.

They were interrupted by a voice. It was Mirienna coming to meet them.

"Choyyssyk and Mari drew a map to your rendezvous point with Tarfful. They're waiting for you at the Origin Lake."

"You okay?" Jill asked her, worried about her friend.

"I don't know how I managed to survive," Mirienna admitted shaking her head.

"What are you going to do now?" Jill asked.

"My daughter has already lost one of her parents," she answered. "I can't deprive her of the second. I'm going to stop the fight and join her. Good luck to both of you."

* * *

They had finally managed to reach the Origin Lake, as the Wookiees called it.

"Have you ever seen a place like this?" Cal asked, raising his head.

"Boo-hoo," BD-1 answered.

"Me neither," Jill said.

Above them stood a gigantic Wroshyr tree – the tallest she'd ever seen. Its huge roots were plunging all around them into the lake. The light could hardly penetrate through, and they felt as if they were in a cave _. It's beautiful,_ Jill thought. She closed her eyes for a moment. She could feel the Force rising from the roots of the tree and spreading through the trunk, the branches, and the leaves. It was ancient – even older than the tree itself. No wonder this is a sacred place to the Wookiees. She felt life swarming through the foliage. Insects, birds, all kinds of creatures lived there. It had been so long since she had felt the Force. She felt like she was reliving, waking up after a long nightmare, seeing the dawn after a long night. She opened her eyes and shyly smiled at Cal, who was watching her silently. She felt at peace.

Mari and Choyyssyk were waiting for them on the shore, accompanied by another Wookiee they didn't know.

"Glad you made it,", Mari told them. "This is Chieftain Tarfful."

Tarfful greeted them with a long growl.

"We're on a mission from Master Eno Cordova," Cal said to introduce themselves to the Chieftain. "He was looking for a Zeffo artifact. Finding it could help save the Jedi."

Tarfful answered them in Shyriiwook. Jill mastered the basics, but not Cal. She translated for him.

"He said, 'Cordova found wisdom at the top of the Origin Tree. You should seek answers there'"

"It's massive," Cal said. "I don't even know where to start,"

"Well," Mari said. "You might be able to find a way up through its roots system, but most of it's underwater, you'll need these breathers."

She reached into her pocket and gave each of them a compact breather.

"Thank you," Jill said as she picked it up. "What will you all do now?"

"The only thing we can," Mari replied, shrugging her shoulders. "Keep fighting."

"Good luck," Cal said. "Hope we meet again."

The two Jedi put on their breathers and dove into the water. Jill shivered. It was cold – and opaque – she noted as she tried to find her way around. Luckily, BD-1 guided them with a faint beam of light in front of him. They swam up to a huge root covered with vines – climbing up that way, they might find a way to reach the top of the tree. It was going to be a tough climb.

* * *

"Why don't you use a lightsaber?" Cal asked Jill as they made their way through the Shadowlands.

"Just because I don't have one," the young woman replied.

"Did you lose yours?"

"Sort of," she said evasively. "Anyway, I told you, I've never been very handy with a lightsaber. I prefer a good old-fashioned blaster."

"Yet the other day you did well on the refinery roof with your laser knife," Cal said. "I was surprised to see you fight like that, but now I understand better."

The young woman shrugged. She didn't like this place – the Shadowlands. It was filled with poisonous flowers, carnivorous plants, and, most of all, Wyyyschokks. A shiver ran down her spine.

"Did you feel it too?" Cal asked.

"Yes," she answered. "The dark side. I feel like it invaded the place."

"Then let's hurry up and get out of here," Cal said. "We'll feel better after."

* * *

"Do you think the Empire would've come after Kashyyyk so hard if we hadn't intervened?" Cal asked as they climbed a vine.

They'd finally made it safely through the Shadowlands.

"Be-beep," BD-1 said.

"The Jedi are supposed to be symbols of hope, but... I led the Inquisition here," Cal said in a sorry tone.

"Mari and Tarfful put their trust in us," Jill reminded him.

"But did I just endanger them again?" the young man asked.

"Danger is everywhere, Cal. Hiding won't change things."

They were arriving in sight of a Wookiee village nestled in the branches of the trees. There was no one there, and the buildings were in poor condition. This was not the first abandoned village they had passed through today – obviously, the Empire had forced the Wookiees to retreat and take refuge further down in the depths of the forest. They came to a large wooden platform that seemed to be the central square of the village. A Purge Trooper awaited them, surrounded by two Stormtroopers.

"They're here. Inform the Inquisitor!" the Black Trooper ordered his subordinates. "I'll keep them busy."

"I deal with the soldiers, you focus on the Purge Trooper," Jill suggested.

The young man nodded briefly. The Purge Trooper charged at Cal, armed with a powerful electrohammer. The weapon was devastating, but it was very heavy to handle. The young man waited for the hit to come and dodged it at the last moment. He went behind the Trooper's back who, too busy lifting his heavy weapon, could not avoid the fatal blow. Meanwhile, Jill had caught up with the two stormtroopers who were trying to escape. With a simple wave of her hand, she ejected them both into the void. At that moment, an imperial starfighter appeared in front of them. The door opened and revealed the huge Dowutin that Cal had already met on Bracca – the Ninth Sister.

"What's this?" she asked, laughing, visibly delighted. "A Bracca scrap rat playing Jedi? I told the Grand Inquisitor you wouldn't be stupid enough to show your face here again. Especially after we wiped out that feeble resistance." She sighed and added with a smile, "Love it when I'm wrong!"

Jill raised her hands to the ship and used the Force to try to take control of it. The starfighter began to shake, and the Ninth Sister looked at her in surprise. Then a sadistic smile appeared on her face.

"Oh, but you got yourself a Jedi girlfriend to play with? I feel like I'm gonna have a great time!" she said as she stepped back to let the door close.

The ship fired at them, destroying the floor beneath their feet. Unbalanced, Jill severed her connection with the Force, releasing her hold on the starfighter. They fell into a large, muddy trench and slid down the tree as the Inquisitor fired upon them. Fortunately, the branches prevented her from aiming properly, and no shot hit them. When they reached the bottom of the slope, they ran with all their might to escape the ship. After a few moments that seemed endless to them, the shooting stopped. Had they lost her? No – she was waiting for them at the end of the path, ready to fire at them. At that moment, a huge winged creature flew into the ship. The Inquisitor tried to shoot back, but the creature dragged it down. They both crashed in the distance. Jill and Cal watched the ship explode as the creature flew away.

"What is that thing?" Cal asked.

"I don't know," Jill answered. "Some kind of giant bird that lives in the tree? It must have mistaken the Inquisitor's ship for prey or an enemy. Lucky for us."

Their fall had brought them back to their starting point, at the root system level. Jill sighed – they were going to have to climb that damn tree again.

"The Ninth Sister's searching for us. We should call..." Cal said. He interrupted. "On second thought, she listens to their transmissions. Let her find out on her own."

Obviously, he was still angry with Cere.

* * *

It took them several hours to climb up the roots and the trunk of the tree. They were approaching the first branches when they heard a loud thud. They quickly hid to see from where it came – it was the kind of bird that had taken down the Ninth Sister. There it was, just a few feet away from them.

"Beep boo trill boop?" BD-1 beeped.

"Shh," Cal said to him. "We don't know if it's friendly."

The creature must have heard them, for it turned its head towards them before suddenly taking flight, tearing off several branches in the process. They approached the place where it had stood a few moments earlier. It had left behind a huge translucent feather that gently reflected the sun's rays. Cal touched the feather. He felt an echo in the Force. He focused. He felt a pain – and also, a deep sadness.

"It's a Shyyyo Bird. A rare species," he told Jill and BD-1. "It's probably the last of its kind... like us," he said darkly.

Jill said nothing. She seemed upset too.

"Come on, we've got to keep going," Cal said in a tone he hoped would be lighter.

"It's gonna be hard," Jill said. "As the bird flew away, it ripped some of the bark off the tree. There's no more path."

Indeed, the path continued in front of them, but the gap to be crossed to reach it was too great. Cal approached the edge of the precipice where Lung Plants were sprouting. They had encountered several of these large plants during their ascent, but they had not been wary of them. Unlike the Shadowlands plants that attacked them, these plants retracted to hide when they were approached, and they would suddenly re-inflate as you moved away. Cal had an idea.

"Wait here, I'm gonna try something," he announced to his companions.

He stepped back to gather momentum and jumped on the nearest Lung Plant. The plant tried to defend itself and inflated sharply, throwing Cal into the air. He heard Jill scream in fear, but he didn't pay attention. He focused on his goal – the other side of the gap…

_Cal screams as he falls back onto the metal floor of the training room._

_"Get up. Try again," his master commands him, standing on a high platform._

_"I just keep failing, Master!" the child says._

_"Do you? Good. Keep failing, keep getting back up," his master replies. "That is the only way to succeed. Don't allow yourself to be weighed down by ego and pretense. Let go of what you fear to lose and rise up. Now… again."_

_The child climbs on the platform in front of him._

_"Good!" Jaro Tapal encourages him. "Now reach my position. You can do it!"_

_The child runs, jumps, but he is too far away. He focuses and uses the Force to help himself. He makes a flip and lands on the platform, right next to his master…_

He had managed to cross the gap. "Just gotta keep getting back up," he whispered to himself. "As long as we get back up we're still in this fight."

Jill joined him, BD-1 on her left shoulder, following the same path. She scolded him, telling him he was just a hothead, a kid who took reckless risks. Cal listened with an amused smile. He felt like he was retrieving Zeffo's Jill again. Even though he was still angry at her, he liked the new Jill – the calmer, more composed Jedi. But he also liked the old Jill – the one who grumbled and spoke loudly.

"Please stay as you are," he said.

She stopped, unsettled, before she saw his smile.

"Stop making fun of me, Kestis!"

* * *

That's it! They finally made it to the top of the tree. The last part of their journey had not been the easiest. Balancing on branches above the void had given them some cold sweats, but they'd gotten through it thanks to their agility and also a bit thanks to the Force. As they climbed down a branch to reach the trunk of the tree, they came across an unexpected sight. In front of them, lying in what looked like a nest, stood the big Shyyyo Bird. It watched them approach, visibly too weak to react.

"It's hurt," Jill said.

A huge piece of metal was stuck in its tail.

"It's a piece of the Ninth Sister's ship," Cal said as he approached the animal. "We need to remove it so you can heal it."

"Wait," Jill stopped him. "First, I need to assess the extent of the damage. And we shouldn't spook it."

She approached the bird and gently put her hand on its head. Cal felt the Force connecting her to the animal. She explored its mind and tried to reassure it.

"The wound is too deep," Jill announced bitterly. "With a human being, it would be okay. But with a creature that size... I'd burn out before I'd stop the bleeding."

"What if I helped you?" Cal suggested.

The young woman took a moment to think. "Well, yes, that might work," she agreed. "If you transfer some of your energy to me, I should be able to do it."

Cal turned to the bird to warn him. "This is gonna hurt, okay? I'm sorry." He focused on the piece of durasteel while Jill prepared to begin the operation. He had to make a great effort to succeed in removing the piece of metal. The animal uttered a cry of pain.

"Now!" he shouted to Jill.

The young woman placed her left hand over the wound and began to heal the creature. Cal quickly moved closer to her and took her other hand. He closed his eyes to concentrate and transfer some of his energy to her. Suddenly, his spirit was thrown inside the bird. He felt its fear, its pain, its suffering. He felt his own energy pouring into the wound. He felt the cells rebuilding. He felt the Force as he had never felt it before. It was a living Force – neither good nor bad. The Force that was in every living being.

When he opened his eyes, night was falling. How much time had passed? He suddenly felt knackered. Healing had taken more energy than he had expected. He sat next to Jill, against the side of the animal. She looked even more exhausted than he did.

The bird looked at them and gently bowed its head towards them, as if to thank them.

"It's the least we could do," Cal said.

Jill nodded.

"We should get some rest," she whispered quietly.

She put her head against Cal's shoulder. He looked at her – she'd fallen asleep. Cal closed his eyes, too, but he couldn't sleep. His thoughts were racing through his mind. So that's what you felt like when you were a healer? He'd never had an experience like that before, and he didn't know if he wanted to go through it again. To feel the suffering of others and to have to overcome it in order to heal it – it was a trying experience. Cal wondered if that was how she felt when she healed him the other day. Lost in thought, he suddenly became aware of the presence of the young woman's body against his own. Her body was warm; it was pleasant. A strand of her hair tickled his neck. He looked at her. Her face was relaxed. He realized that he had rarely had the opportunity to see her so serene. She looked younger. Cal remembered that no matter what she said, she wasn't much older than he was. She shivered and cuddled up to him. The young man put an arm around her shoulders, and he ended up sinking into a restful sleep as well.

* * *

They woke up at the same time. Cal pulled his arm from Jill's shoulders, looking embarrassed. It was daylight. She stretched before she looked around. The Shyyyo Bird was still there. Cal gave Jill a ration bar that she ate quickly – she was starving.

"What's the plan?" she asked him as she chewed the rubbery bar.

"Well, now that we've reached the top, we have to find the place Cordova was looking for," Cal answered. "But there're so many branches that I dunno where to start."

The bird looked at them and uttered a cry. It seemed to understand from what they were talking. It flew away and positioned itself on the edge of the nest.

"You think it wants us to ride on its back?" Jill asked.

"Yes, I think so," Cal replied. "It knows this tree better than we do. It's our best lead."

The two Jedi finished their meal and then climbed on the bird. Its belly was bare, but its back was covered with white feathers that they could hold on to so they wouldn't fall off. Jill went first, then Cal sat behind her. She noted without saying anything that he had put one of his arms around her waist, as if to keep her from falling.

No sooner had they settled down than the bird flew up into the air. The view was gorgeous. The weather was wonderful. Jill admired the lush forest that extended as far as the eye could see. Most of it was still wild, unaware of men's lust for power.

"There's still so much the Empire hasn't touched," Cal said in her ear, echoing her own thoughts.

Jill turned her head to him. The sun was lightening his ginger hair which danced like a flame in the wind. Instinctively, she leaned her back against the young man's chest, and Cal tightened his embrace. _There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no passion, there is serenity,_ she repeated mentally like a mantra. Then, why did she feel so good in his arms? No, she couldn't – it was against the Code. If only…

"Cal?" she said, turning to him. "I'm –"

But she was interrupted by the bird, which swooped down to a branch. They had arrived. Cal went down first.

"You wanted to ask me something?" he said, reaching out his hand to help her down.

"No," she answered, shaking her head. "Nothing, never mind."

They went up the branch. On the way, they came across moss covered Zeffo pottery – they were on the right track. They came to a kind of gallery made of bark and lichen. There stood a Zeffo statue. The sculpture had an empty place – the object that had been placed there had now disappeared. BD-1 scanned the statue, playing a new recording of Eno Cordova.

"At last. I found my quarry. The Astrium," the old man announced, showing the artifact in his hand. "Used by the Zeffo Sages millenia ago. I hold in my hands a piece of galactic history." He laughed. "Oh, I will never be able to thank Tarfful enough. Do you know what this means, my friend? No need to return to Dathomir. The darkness clouded every attempt at finding the Astrium inside Kujet's tomb, but the Force... The Force has provided a new path."

The message ended.

"Kujet's tomb," Cal repeated. "There must be another Astrium there. We have to go there to find it."

"But Cordova said something about darkness," Jill pointed out. "I know we have no other leads, but I don't like it."

Now that they had reached their goal, they had to come down from the tree. They walked to a muddy area surrounded by thick branches. The Shyyyo Bird was waiting for them there, hanging on the edge of the platform to bring them back to the ground. Cal approached the animal, but suddenly a ship appeared and shot them. The huge bird screamed in surprise and fell from the tree. Jill and Cal dodged the shot as the Ninth Sister jumped in front of them, activating her lightsaber, ready to fight. Cal ignited his double-blade while Jill pulled out her blaster.

"Found you again," the Inquisitor announced victoriously.

"You're done hurting this world," Cal challenged her.

"I don't know what's got the Second Sister thinking you're so important," she told him. "She likes her souvenirs but... I'm not in it for the memories, and honestly you're not worth my time. So let's make this quick."

She jumped on him to impale him on her lightsaber, using the Force. Cal dodged her blow, and the red blade sank into the mud. He took the opportunity to sneak up on her side and attack. She parried with her lightsaber. Sparks flew through the air. She pushed Cal back a few feet and put her hand to her visor– the blow had cracked it.

"Not bad for trash," she admitted.

"What about for a Jedi?" Cal asked.

"Is there a difference?" she said in a scathing tone as she ignited the second blade of her lightsaber.

She ran at him, forcing him to dodge with a roll. He rose quickly to parry her blow. Their two blades clashed. She raised her hand and pushed the young man back again, this time farther, causing him to fall to the ground. Jill took the opportunity to attack the Inquisitor from behind. She had put her blaster away, useless in this situation because the Inquisitor was returning all her fire. She pulled out her laser knife and struck a blow, but the Dowutin felt it coming, grabbing Jill's wrist with her left hand and twisting it violently to force her to drop her weapon. Jill screamed in pain.

"A Jedi without a lightsaber isn't a true Jedi," she said. "Did you really think you could hurt me with a toy like that? Can't believe you had to be one of us..." So, she had checked up on her past. "What a shame. You should've taken the Empire's offer," the Inquisitor continued. "You would have been destined for a great future."

She tightened her grip around Jill's wrist and made an abrupt movement with her other hand in an attempt to slice the young woman in half with her lightsaber. Jill pushed on her feet, getting horizontally above the ground. The red blade passed only a few inches from her belly. The Inquisitor let go of her suddenly and pushed her violently with the Force, causing her to fall into the void.

* * *

"No!" Cal shouted as he saw the young woman disappear over the edge of the platform. He felt anguish and anger rise up inside him. He rushed at the Inquisitor, using his rage to attack her. The blades danced; sparks flew around them. Cal parried a blow, but she was strong. He rotated to disengage himself and managed to cut off the Dowutin's right hand. Her lightsaber fell to the ground – she was unarmed.

"It's over," Cal told her, his heart beating.

The Ninth Sister looked at him, kneeling, holding her mutilated limb with her other hand.

"Being an Inquisitor taught me that no set-back is too great", she exclaimed. She got up. "When you've already lost yourself, a limb's easy. You know, I was a Jedi. It'd be fun to bring you in. Watch you crack like the rest of us!"

Suddenly she raised her lightsaber with the Force and ignited it to try to spear Cal. The young man had just enough time to bend down to avoid the blade that flew into the good hand of the Ninth Sister.

"I killed your girlfriend," she said as she attacked him. "Angers you."

Cal parried her blow.

« Just wait 'til the isolation," she continued to provoke him. "Torture. Mutilation. And your friends –"

"I won't let you touch them!" Cal cried as he parried another blow.

"You can't stop the Empire," she shouted angrily.

"I can stop you!" Cal uttered.

He made a flip over the Inquisitor and hit her in the back before sending her into the void with a Force push. He caught his breath. He couldn't believe it – he'd won. He'd just defeated an Inquisitor. He rushed to the ledge. Maybe Jill could have held on to something, like a vine. But there was no one there.

"Jill!" he shouted in vain.

Suddenly, he heard the cry of an animal. It was the Shyyyo Bird – Jill on its back. She waved to him as they landed.

"I thought you were dead," Cal said to her with huge relief.

"I thought I was going to die, too," she admitted. "But the bird caught up with me. Where the hell is the Inquisitor?"

"It's over," Cal said. "I beat her."

"Oh, Cal," Jill said enthusiastically as she hugged him. "You were amazing!"

This compliment warmed his heart.

"We have to get back," said Cal as he headed towards the bird. "Greez and Cere are waiting for us."

* * *

"Bo-bo-boo!" BD-1 cheerfully announced as they entered the _Mantis_.

Greez and Cere were eating. Jill and Cal joined them.

"Cordova believed the key to the Vault is on Dathomir," Cal uttered as he helped himself to stew.

"You find your Wookiee?" Greez asked.

"Yep," Jill replied. "But things are bad down there. Empire is everywhere."

"Inquisitors?" Cere asked. Jill noted that she was staring at her plate so she didn't have to look at Cal.

"Well, Trilla... The Second Sister is gone for now" Cal said. "But she's still chasing us."

He stopped talking for a moment to drink.

"I defeated the Ninth Sister," he announced at last.

Greez looked stunned, and Cere nodded her head trying to hide her smile. They began to eat in silence, except Cere. She stared at Cal, and then began to speak.

"Cal, when I was captured by the Empire... I resisted. I swore to myself that I would die before I would talk. But then this..."

Cal put down his fork. He didn't want to listen to her; it was obvious.

"Dark Shadow came," Cere continued gravely. "And he was worse than any... nightmare I could have imagined. And I still fought."

Cal pushed his plate away, put his hands in his pockets, and braced himself against the back of his chair, avoiding looking at Cere. _Kid_.

"But in the end I came apart. And I gave them Trilla. And I know there's nothing I can do to make that right. But Cal, there's still a chance we can save the others on the holocron."

"Okay, look," Cal interrupted her. "The Ninth Sister said something about becoming an Inquisitor, like… like it's inevitable. But you went through the same thing she did. And you didn't join them."

"Cal..." Cere said.

"It's okay, Cere," Cal replied. "We'll find Cordova's holocron."

The young man got up and went into the corridor. He had probably isolated himself. Jill noticed that he hadn't even touched his plate.

* * *

"Cal?" It was Jill.

"What do you want?" the young man asked more abruptly than he would have liked.

"I brought you some food," she said, handing him a plate. "You haven't had anything in your stomach for two days except a poor ration bar."

She sat next to him on his bunk. They remained silent for a moment while he ate, and then he put the empty plate down.

"You know," she said, looking at her feet. "Cere... What she went through... I went through it in a way, too. The imperial torture..." She shuddered. "The pain is so strong... and you can't stop it... no matter how hard you try, you can't... So, the dark side... becomes very tempting... You tell yourself that if you succumb, the pain will stop, you won't suffer anymore." She stopped talking for a moment, then softly resumed. "I saw it, you know, the dark side. Both so attractive and so repulsive. I resisted, but I know that if I hadn't managed to escape, they would have broken me, and I would have become like Trilla and the Ninth Sister."

Cal knew she was right. He couldn't blame Cere for breaking down. He probably would've done the same thing. However, deep inside him, there was a voice still angry at her for hiding the truth. Angry at both of them – Cere and Jill.

"Cal, I also wanted to apologize for not telling you who I really was," Jill continued as if she had read his mind. "When I woke up on Zeffo, I heard the settlers talking about the Purge. I realized what had happened, and more importantly, that I had to hide. So I said nothing. When you came with your lightsaber, I... I panicked. I thought all the Jedi were dead. I wasn't a Jedi myself anymore. I didn't trust anyone. I thought it was a trap. But you were my only way out of Zeffo. So I lied. I made up a story. Then, when you saved me on Kashyyykk, I... changed my mind."

"Why didn't you tell me then?" Cal asked.

"Because I was afraid of how you'd react," she answered. "I was afraid you'd get mad at me and leave. I was afraid I'd be alone again. Cal, you're the first person I've trusted in the last few years. You're the only one I'd follow to the ends of the galaxy if you asked me to. So in order not to lose all that, I've been a coward and I've kept hiding. But not anymore. I have to stop hiding behind a blaster. I have to take responsibility for who I really am. And to do that, I'm gonna need your help."

Cal looked at her. He was surprised by her declaration, but he knew she was sincere.

"I, too, have been hiding," he admitted. "I, too, didn't trust anyone anymore. I, too, was alone. I know how hard it is to trust someone. And you have my trust. All of it. So tell me what I can do for you."

"I need to go back to Zeffo one last time," she said. "I need to face my past, and I'd like you to come with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the next part! I hope you still enjoyed this chapter! I must admit that I have a lot of trouble when writing the fight scenes to make them interesting and easy to understand, not too long but not too short either... I struggle every time. 
> 
> As usual, don't hesitate to leave a comment!


	8. The Lightsaber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jill returns to Zeffo to confront her past. She will need all the support of Cal and BD-1 in this painful ordeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and kudos! 
> 
> I thank melrosethecat for the beta-reading.

"Hey, kid, would you like to try some of this?" Greez asked, putting a plate in front of Cal.

The young man looked suspiciously at the greenish omelet the Latero had just offered him.

"What's that?" He took the plate and sniffed the contents without daring to touch it.

"A recipe of my great-grandma's," Greez proudly answered, handing him a fork.

Cal grabbed the fork and hesitated for a moment before swallowing his first bite – he didn't want to hurt Greez and his susceptibility.

"I haven't tried it on a human yet," Greez added in a nonchalant tone, as if the information was of little importance.

Cal suddenly stopped chewing, feeling the fire spreading down his throat and stomach until he reached a temperature close to Mustafar's, his face going through every possible shade of red until it was scarlet. He banged his fist on the table, taking a deep breath, hoping that a puff of fresh air would bring the temperature down, but it failed.

"What? What's the matter? Don't like my cooking?"

Luckily for the young man, Cere walked past him at that very moment. Seeing Cal choking, she rushed to the sink to fill a glass of water and quickly handed it to him.

"Greez! Don't tell me you've started your culinary experiments again!" she lectured him.

Cal quickly swallowed the contents of the glass before gradually returning to a normal color.

"Wait," Cal said to Cere. "You mean this isn't the first time this has happened?"

Cere nodded without taking her eyes off the pilot. Greez lowered his head shamefully, like a child being scolded.

"Yes, when I arrived on the _Mantis_ , he served me some of his 'specialties'," she replied. "I thought I'd die several times. He tends to make his food a little too spicy."

"What?" Greez replied, crossing his arms. "It's not my fault that you humans can't appreciate Latero cooking!"

Cal was really regretting that he had agreed to try Latero gastronomy. Not only could he no longer feel his tongue and his throat – he wondered what miracle had prevented all his organs from catching fire – but he had also been unable to prevent what he had feared, namely offending the little captain whose temperament was explosive – as was his cooking.

Jill came into the kitchen as well, holding a datapad with a holovid playing on it – she was obviously watching some bad Sullustan drama.

"Hmmm smells good!" she said as she approached the table. "What is it?"

"Don't!" Cal and Cere exclaimed in one voice.

Jill raised her eyebrows.

"Why not? Is that bad? Greez usually cooks pretty good..."

"Let's just say it's a good way to find out what it feels like to be a volcano," Cal explained.

Offended, Greez went to his cabin muttering that they would never understand the culinary artist inside him. Cal took the opportunity to empty the contents of the plate into a trash can, vowing to himself that he would never accept another dish from the pilot in the absence of a witness.

It was at this very moment that the ship's alarm sounded to inform them they were coming in sight of Zeffo.

* * *

The huge wreckage of the Venator-class Star Destroyer stood in front of them. At their feet lay a small lake, probably created by the crash of the spacecraft. The ship was lying on its side. The fall and time had done their work: the craft was in shreds. Pieces had come loose on impact and lay all around them. In some places, they could see the inside of the durasteel giant.

Winter had finally arrived on Zeffo, bringing with it a whistling, icy wind. The snow had begun to fall slowly. It hadn't yet covered the ground, but its flakes were already clinging to their hair, as if they refused to melt. A violent gust of wind struck them without warning, flapping Cal's poncho and sweeping the flakes away in a wild dance. The young man watched them twirl gracefully through the air before lowering his eyes to the small funeral altar near where they were standing and where the helmets of clone soldiers lay. According to Jill, it was built by the villagers in honor of the clones who died in the Venator crash. They didn't know what had happened. To them, the clones were heroes, and the Jedi were traitors.

"Where do you want to start?" Cal asked the young woman.

"We need to get to the left wing," she answered. "But it won't be easy. I think we're going to have to get into the ship and go through the inside to get to it."

"We're already gonna have to find a way in," Cal pointed out.

Struggling against the gusts of wind that were trying to push them back, they approached the cruiser and began to go around it. The wreck was creaking from the wind, and Cal hoped that nothing would fall on them.

"There!" Jill said, pointing to an opening in the rear of the spacecraft. "The reactor was damaged. If we can climb up to it, we should be able to get in."

They hauled themselves up to the reactor. When they got to it, they discovered it had been ripped out. However, the hull seemed to slope gently inward. They glanced at each other and slid down the durasteel slope into the dark depths of the old Venator.

* * *

They fell in water – apparently the lake also extended into the spacecraft. Debris floated all around them, but also the bodies of dead clones. Cal had a chill of disgust – they looked as if they had died yesterday. Considering the number of corpses, the landing must have been violent – many must have been killed instantly.

They swam to a platform that emerged from the water and climbed on it before looking up to see what was waiting for them. The ship looked even bigger from the inside. Cal looked at Jill. He wondered what she was thinking about right now. Coming back here five years later must have been an ordeal for her.

The young woman began to climb up a wall covered with a metal grid.

"We have to go up," she said in a toneless voice. "The left wing is higher."

Cal followed her cautiously, being careful not to fall. The ship was damaged, and the crash had weakened much of its frame. They arrived on a small platform. Suddenly, Cal felt a call from the Force. There, in the maintenance hall on his left – an echo. He climbed up the hall. It was a dead end. On the ground laid the helmet of a clone. Cal reached out his hand before retracting it.

"May I?" he asked Jill gently.

The young woman nodded her head and squeezed her lips.

_She cries out in pain. Her shoulder hurts. The shock was severe. They were surprised by the fall of the ship. Captain Clover turns to her and helps her sit up. She runs her hand over her shoulder and then looks at it – blood._

_"What happened?" Jillani asks._

_"We must have crashed," the clone answers._

_"I have to find Master Chiata," the Padawan says in a panicked tone._

_"Don't worry, I'm here," the clone says, putting his hand on the young woman's arm. "I won't let you down. I'll protect you, just like I did on Balmorra."_

_Jillani smiles faintly at the memory of this mission. She likes Clover. If not for him, she probably would have died that day. She looks around. They're stuck in a maintenance hall. They try to clear away the debris that is preventing them from getting out, but they can't. There is probably something blocking on the other side._

_They decide to wait for help. Their absence will not go unnoticed. Time passes slowly – too slowly. Jillani has a bad feeling about this. Something's going on, she can sense it. Something terrible, but she doesn't know what. Suddenly they hear noise – someone is clearing the way. A shape appears in front of them. Jillani immediately recognizes the green-skinned Twi'lek facing her._

_"Master Chiata!"_

_The Twi'lek suddenly pulls out her lightsaber and coldly slices the captain's head off. Clover's helmet rolls to the Padawan's feet. She looks at it with horror._

_"Master?! Why?"_

_"Quiet, Jillani. I'll explain later," the Twi'lek answers. "We need to get out of here as soon as possible."_

_The Padawan follows her master. Her fear grows. What happened while she was absent?_

"The clone, he didn't know they'd turned?" Cal asked.

"I don't think so," Jill answered. "His radio was broken. He had tried to contact his squad, but he couldn't. I think he died without knowing why…"

They resumed their course in the ship. Jill became darker and darker as they climbed up the hull. Cal tried to start a conversation to distract her from her gloom.

"I lived on a ship like this for years, too. It became my home. We scrapped them on Bracca. Every time it felt like picking at the bones of that life." Finally, maybe this conversation wasn't the best idea he had. He stopped speaking, letting the silence take over.

They arrived on another platform, much wider than the previous one. Dead clones were lying on the ground. Cal noticed that their armor had many burn marks on it – he recognized the marks of a lightsaber. He put his hand on one of them.

_Jillani recognizes the armor on some of the corpses. Rocket, who she healed last week. Cloudy, with his always grumpy look to which he owes his nickname. Jester, with whom she sometimes played a game of Dejarik._

_"Master, what's happened to them?" Jillani asks, looking in fright at the dead clones around her. Why are the clones attacking them? Why does her master turn her blade against their allies?_

_"I don't know," Master Chiata answers. "There was a transmissi-ugh!" The Twi'lek holds her hand to her belly. A red stain appears on her tunic._

_"You're bleeding," Jillani says. "Let me heal you."_

_"No Jillani, there's no time for that. More clones will come. We have to go, quick!"_

_The young woman supports her master. She is losing too much blood._

Cal felt sorry for Jill. He understood her surprise and dread. He'd felt the same way that day, when their clones turned on them.

"Sometimes I still wonder how it happened," Cal said. "If there were any signs I missed."

"Bee, boop bee beep?" BD-1 asked.

"At the clones? Yeah, I was angry. I still can't make sense of what happened."

"I know one thing," Jill said darkly. "They were pawns, just like we were."

* * *

They had reached the left wing of the Venator. The side of the nearest mountain had partially collapsed against the ship on impact, ripping open the durasteel wall, and mud had invaded the area.

"It's here," Jill simply said.

Cal looked. He couldn't see anything in particular except a small mound of dirt.

"What exactly do we need to find?" he asked. Then he realized. Without adding a word, he knelt down and put his hand on the dirt.

_"Master!" the Padawan shouts._

_"Jillani, you must leave," Master Chiata orders. "They're still looking for you."_

_"I won't leave you!" the young woman exclaims._

_They stop, and Master Chiata sits on the ground. She's too injured to continue. Jillani probes the surroundings. There are no clones nearby. She's got some time on her hands. She kneels down and puts her hand on her master. She is pale – too pale. She concentrates and begins to heal, using the Force. She tries to reconstitute the cells. She knows how to do it. She's used to it. She's healed hundreds of clones before. However, blood continues to flow from the wound. No matter how hard she tries, she can't go fast enough. It is a race against time, and she is losing it. Hurry! She has to keep going. She can't give up. Suddenly, she feels her master's body stiffen and then become flabby. It's over. She failed; she knows it. She doesn't dare look at her. Tears fall on Master Chiata's body like rain._

_"I'm sorry, Master."_

_She can't leave her like this. Normally, she should light a fire. But it's too risky. So, she decides to bury her. She carries her master to a corner of the room and softly lays her down. Then she takes some mud and starts to cover the body. It takes a long time, but she owes it to her._

_As she finishes her work, clones come into the room. She doesn't even look at them._

_"We found her, Commander," one of them says._

_"Alright. Bring her back here," answers a voice on the radio. "We've been ordered to keep her alive."_

Cal looked at Jill. Her eyes stared into space; her face reflected no emotion. What was she feeling here, in the very place where her master had died in her arms? Coming back here must have been so painful for her. He felt sorry for her.

"And then?" Cal asked. "What happened?"

Without a word, Jill took out her flute and handed it to him. He remembered feeling an echo the first time he saw it – but he hadn't had time to sense it. He took the object from Jill's hands with respect. It had belonged to Master Chiata – it was the only memory Jill had of her. He knelt down and focused on the musical instrument.

_Jillani is in pain. She's suffering. They've been beating her for three days now – torturing her. What do they want? They didn't even ask her a question. Apparently, it's "orders". But whose orders? And for what purpose?_

_The clones are coming back. She hears them talking. They say that the storm has stopped. That they must leave before the settlers arrive. They're picking her up. They're handcuffing her. They say there's a ship waiting for them at the rendezvous point. She's following them, walking with difficulty. It's a long walk. She can't take it anymore. She's exhausted. They're on a mountain path. She hears the waterfall below. The flow is violent. It seems to smash everything in its path. She is in pain. It's the only thing she feels – the pain. She feels the dark side, close to her. It would be so easy. If she opened her mind to it; she could kill all the clones and escape. Or jump – that would be easy, too. All it would take is one step aside, and it would all be over. She'd become one with the Force. She wouldn't suffer anymore. Her decision is made. The guards are surprised. They weren't expecting that. She runs and jumps into the void, taking with her the trooper to whom she is tied._

_They fall. She feels the icy water hitting her shoulders. She fell into the river? No, she didn't. She looks around – she's in a cave. It must have been hiding behind the waterfall. She hears the clone picking himself up behind her. Hurry! She must be faster than him! She suddenly gets up and jumps on his back. She grabs him with her legs and puts her handcuffs around his neck. And she squeezes. She squeezes as tight as she can, with the few strengths that she has left. The soldier falls to his knees and collapses to the ground. She stands still for several seconds to make sure he doesn't move anymore. She loosens her grip and gets up again. He's dead. She looks for the keys to the handcuffs and finds them. She's free! They must think she drowned. She must find a way out. She's heading towards the bottom of the cave. There's a passage – narrow, but it's her only option. She crawls into the tunnel._

_She doesn't know how much time she spends crawling. She's lost track of time. She is frozen to the bone. Her injuries are hurting her, especially her leg which probably hit a rock during her fall. She crawls through the narrow ice tunnel. She barely has room to slip inside, and her head regularly hits the ceiling. The passage is getting narrower and narrower. The end of the tunnel is blocked by snow. No! She's not going to die here! Not after all she's been through! Her anxiety is increasing; she's having trouble breathing. She starts digging through the thick layer of snow with her bare hands. She's getting colder and colder. Her hands are frozen; she can barely move them. She's going to lose her fingers for sure. She remembers that old man in the temple to whom it happened. She digs, she digs as hard as she can, she digs without stopping, with all the energy of her despair. Then all of a sudden, there's nothing left to dig: her hands go through the snow. She pulls with her hands, pushes with her feet, and manages to extricate herself out of the tunnel. She has arrived in a larger ice cave. She tries to get up, but she can't. She is too cold. She is too tired. This is it. This is the end. She knows it. She feels it. She's going to die here, alone, away from everything. She closes her eyes._

_She wakes up. She's lying in bed – in a house. Where is she? Apparently, someone found her. And healed her. She hears voices in the next room. They sound like they're listening to a radio. She only hears a few words. 'Purge.' 'Jedi.' 'Traitors.' She still doesn't understand what happened. But she knows she's still in danger. She has to get out of here. To hide. She uses the Force to help her get up. Nothing's happening. She panics. She concentrates more. Still nothing. She doesn't feel it – she doesn't feel the Force anymore. She's no longer a Jedi._

_"Ah! She's awake!" a voice says. It's a woman. Jillani looks at her._

_"Hello. I'm Mirienna. And you, what's your name?" the woman asks Jillani with a kind smile._

_"Jill," whispers Jill._

Cal put the flute on the floor next to him. Jill stared at him without really seeing him, as if he was transparent. He stood up and approached her, and then took her in his arms. He knew what she'd been through. What she had felt. He felt that she needed to be comforted. To have a hug. He needed a hug, too. She started crying on his shoulder. He gently stroked her head and felt the tears running down his own cheeks.

* * *

Jill ended up pulling away from Cal's arms. She wasn't crying anymore; however, it had done her a lot of good. She moved closer to her master's grave. She felt sorry – sorry for everything that had happened. However, she had to finish for what she came. She reached out her hand to the grave and used the Force. The ground shook slightly, and a lightsaber emerged from beneath the mud. She took it in her hand and caressed it tenderly, pulling the dirt out of the chromed metal. Her old Padawan lightsaber. It was dirty, but it looked undamaged. She pressed the switch. The green blade ignited while vibrating. It still worked! She made some movements with it. It was so good to get those special feelings back. Then she deactivated it and put it back on her belt.

"All right," she said, turning to Cal. "I'm ready now."

The young man looked at her and nodded without saying anything. She was finally a Jedi again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm obsessed with this video game. I've just started my third game in three months, and I'm already at the fight against the Ninth Sister! And with the holidays approaching here, I think I'm going to have a hard time stopping...
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome!


	9. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal, Jill and BD-1 land on Dathomir in the hope of finding an Astrium. However, they will have to face a strong opponent and her powerful allies. And Cal will have to face the ghosts of his own past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank melrosethecat for the beta-reading.

"Beep beep boop?" BD-1 asked.

"Of course we're friends!" Cal replied, sitting in front of the workbench in the workshop that he used as a bedroom while continuing to scrub the little droid with a cloth soaked in oil. He hadn't taken care of him in a long time – not since the droid prison in which he'd been locked up. Cal blamed himself for neglecting his friend, but he'd had so much to do in these last days...

"Boop boop trill?" continued the droid.

"Yes, Greez, Cere, and Jill are also my friends. But no, they don't need me to clean up," Cal laughed. "You're the only one I take care of, buddy."

Cal smiled inwardly as he imagined himself washing Greez's ears. Really, BD had weird ideas sometimes. He got lost in thought. His life had been completely turned upside down lately. He had made new allies: BD, Jill, Greez, Cere – could he call them all friends? He had accomplished many feats that he would have thought he couldn't a few weeks ago - including defeating a seasoned Inquisitor. Even though he almost lost his life – a shiver ran down his spine at this memory – he didn't regret the choice he had made when he boarded the _Mantis_. As for what awaited them now, he preferred not to think about it.

"Hey!" said a voice, suddenly.

Cal abruptly startled, spilling the bottle of droid oil on him. He stood up, swearing, and watched the oily stain gradually spread over his pants as the cloth greedily absorbed the greasy liquid. His pants were ruined; he was going to have to wash them. He turned to the person responsible for this unfortunate accident. It was Jill. She took a clean cloth from the workbench and handed it to him with an apologetic look so that he could wipe himself.

"Oh, it's just you," he grumbled, trying to make up for the mess.

"Yes, it's _just_ me," Jill replied with a vexed pout. "Greez and Cere are busy and I finished my holovid, so I came to see what you were doing."

She sat on Cal's bunk and folded her legs.

"I'm taking care of BD," Cal said as he resumed cleaning the droid. "Somebody's gotta do it."

"And I'm sure he's pleased that it's you doin' it," Jill replied.

"Beep, boop, beep!" BD-1 answered.

"Ah ah! Of course you deserve it," Jill said with a smile. "Without you, we wouldn't have gotten this far!"

"That's true," Cal admitted. "Good thing you're here, buddy!"

Having spotted a stain embedded in the metal, Cal began to vigorously rub the area under the droid's head. BD-1 stretched his neck forward, laid his antennas back, and began to emit a slight hum of satisfaction.

"Is it me, or does it sound like he's purring?" Jill asked in amazement.

"Yeah, I think so."

Cal smiled and raised his eyebrows as he continued to rub the stubborn stain. Once again, BD-1 was full of surprises.

* * *

"This Cordova guy is really putting some wear and tear on my ship," Greez complained as he settled into the cockpit.

"He always wanted to explore the whole galaxy," Cere said.

"And did you?" Jill asked.

"We explored many planets. Tombs and temples related to the Zeffo and Jedi. But I hit a limit," Cere admitted. "To him, there was no limit."

"The poor crazy old guy was left alone," Greez sneered.

"He was always alone. Even when I was with him," Cere said. "He cared about his work and the future more than anything else; he didn't have the time. He was always on the move. Bogano is the first place I ever saw that looked like he settled… even for a brief moment."

"Ok, let's go!" Greez said cheerfully to change the subject while starting the engines. He took off the _Mantis_ and tapped the keys of the control screen with the tip of his forefinger to consult the coordinates registered in the onboard computer.

"Setting course for… wait you wanna go to Dathomir?!"

"I'm surprised Cordova went there," Cere noticed without being moved by the anxiety in the pilot's voice. "He must have had good reason."

"We think he was looking for a Zeffo artifact," Jill explained. "An Astrium."

"I'm staying put on the _Mantis_ once we arrive," Greez said. "Red sunlight cannot be good for your skin."

"Of course, Greez," Cal said with a cheeky grin.

"This place used to be home to a powerful cabal of Force wielders known as the Nightsisters," Cere warned them.

"They used the Force?" Jill asked. "What, like Jedi?"

"No," Cere replied. "These witches served only themselves. Their powers focused on deception, illusion, manipulation."

"Sounds like someone I used to know," Greez sniggered.

"During the Clone Wars the Nightsisters made a deal with a Sith Lord who betrayed their trust," Cere continued. "In the end they were nearly wiped out in a massacre. Dathomir is a deadly place. We should be careful."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Greez replied as they jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

"I'm on the ship. Indoors. I got walls. I got Jedi. I'm fine. Yeah…" Greez mumbled to reassure himself as the Jedi he had just mentioned were getting ready. Cere had warned them well enough about the danger that awaited them, and they had to be prepared for any eventuality. They came out of the ship to walk the ground of Dathomir. It was a dry, rocky planet – and especially red. Everything was red. The soil, the rocks, the plants... even the yellow sky was tinged red. They could see ruins spreading all around the rocky peak near which they had landed. Caves were opening in the peak wall – they seemed to be inhabited. A smell of sulfur was stinging their nose and throat. Cere was waiting for them in front of the ship.

"Do you have a moment?" she asked them. She looked at both of them for a second, as if analyzing them, and then continued. "Cal, you've come a long way since Bracca. And you, Jill, you're back on the Jedi way. But the path is far from over. I want you both to know the difficult challenges ahead."

"We can handle it," Jill said confidently.

"I know what you can do, I'm not denying that."

"And we know what has to be done," Cal replied. "We've done it before."

"Cal..." Cere said. "Even the strongest of Jedi..."

"We're not Trilla. We'll be fine," he cut her off quietly.

"I know you're not. I didn't say that."

"We're not asking you to say anything. It's okay, Cere. Really," Jill said.

"Just be safe. That's all."

Cal hesitated for a moment and then spoke.

"Hey, I know we haven't been on great terms but can I talk to you about something? I need your help."

"I'm listening," Cere said.

"I've reconnected with the Force, but... I still feel blocked."

"What do you think that is?" Cere asked him.

"Every time I open myself up, I see Master Tapal," Cal confessed.

"You felt this yet you've continued deepening your connection to the Force," Cere noticed. "You know what that says to me?"

"That I don't know what's good for me?" Cal asked bitterly.

"That you're strong enough to embrace your emotions," Cere replied. "Give yourself time."

"Cere, I...," Cal said, embarrassed. "Thanks for helping me. Means a lot."

* * *

They approached the huge building close to where the _Mantis_ had landed. Jill didn't like this place. It was crawling with Bane Back Spiders, and they had even crossed paths with a Nydak. She could feel the fear constricted her throat – not only because of the sinister statues that were carved on either side of the entrance. No. It was deeper than that. The darkness. That's it: this place was dark. They went up the few steps that led inside the building. BD-1 rushed ahead to scan for strange symbols carved into a stone.

"Looks like the Zeffo were here," Cal said as he looked at the symbols.

"Yes, I think so too," Jill confirmed, looking at the typical Zeffo pottery on the floor.

"Strange…" Cal said. "This place seems abandoned, but –"

Suddenly, a green mist appeared in front of them, and a strange woman emerged. She approached them. She was dressed in a long red tunic, and her hood barely let them see her white face tattooed with grey.

"You trespass, Jedi," she announced in a deep voice.

"You must be a Nightsister," Cal told her in a friendly tone. "I have heard you were all dead."

"Not all," she replied with a wave of her hand.

A new green mist revealed two Zabrak warriors. She seemed pretty hostile.

"Dathomir is forbidden to you," the Nightsister said in a threatening tone. "Leave at once!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that," Cal said, still in a conciliatory tone as he approached her. "But perhaps we could help each other. You see, we –"

The two Zabrak warriors stepped in to protect the Nightsister.

"Easy," the young man said, raising his hands. "We're not your enemies."

"Your actions say otherwise," the Nightsister replied, invoking her magick.

"Wait, hold on. We're not here to…" Jill replied.

Too late. The Nightsister sent her magick on the two warriors to strengthen them and disappeared in a cloud of green mist. Jill and Cal ignited their lightsabers. The two green and blue blades stood out in the dark.

"One each," Jill said. She threw herself at the warrior closest to her, her lightsaber in her left hand, her blaster in her right. She shot the Zabrak to distract it before jumping over him. All she had to do was turn around to kill him with a blow to the back. She felt confident. She regained the feeling of lightsaber fighting. The stances came back to her naturally. At last! She looked for Cal to see if he needed help, but he was apparently doing very well on his own – he had just killed his opponent too. They put away their weapons and walked across the room. Despite the threats of the Nightsister, they would not turn back. In the distance stood a building even bigger and more imposing than the others.

"I feel like that's where we have to go," Jill said, nodding to the building.

"You noticed that feeling too?" Cal asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "It's like that building's calling us."

They set off again in the direction of the huge structure. The bridge leading to it was partially collapsed, but they could still cross it with the help of the Force. They had barely put one foot on it when a new voice was heard.

"Oh, fellow wanderers!"

Jill and Cal stopped. They hadn't seen the bearded old man talking to them. He was dressed in a long simple black robe with a hood.

"I see you met the resident Nightsister. But unlike most, you're alive," he said.

He saw the hilt in Cal's belt.

"Oh, a lightsaber," the old man said.

Cal tried to conceal it – but too late.

"No, no, don't hide it. That would explain your survival.".

"Who are you?" Jill asked suspiciously. He seemed to know too much about the Jedi to be a mere wanderer.

"You don't... no, no one to fear. No," he assured them in a friendly tone, raising his hands. "Just a traveler. Studying the nature of extinct cultures and dead philosophies."

Yeah. It smelled like a lie – and you don't have to be Force-sensitive to realize it.

"You studying the Nightsisters?" Cal asked.

"Oh. I study many things," he answered. "But yes, that Nightsister… She was only a child when the war came to this world. She had to watch her whole family perish."

Cal looked at him suspiciously. Apparently, he too, realized something was wrong. However, he kept playing along.

"What do you know about those ruins?" he asked the old man harmlessly.

"Oh," the wanderer chuckled. "Ancient beyond belief. The Nightsister and her warrior kin were seduced by the power that lurks within. Avoid the ruins," he said as a warning. "Or suffer the same fate."

Jill looked at him frowning. This guy was crazy. But he wasn't wrong about one thing: the dark side. The ruins exuded the dark side.

They left the old man behind and crossed the bridge. When they reached the end, they found that the wall facing them was too high. It was covered with a strange yellow lichen with small red spots.

"Looks climbable," Cal noticed as he touched it with the palm of his hand. "But not without equipment."

Suddenly a Zabrak appeared above them. He pushed a huge rock over them in an attempt to crush them. They dodged the attack but the weight of the rock caused the old bridge to collapse under their feet, and they fell into the void.

* * *

They managed to break their fall with the help of the Force and got up to find that they had landed in the ruins of what looked like a troglodyte village. The Nightsisters must have lived here once. Cal and Jill looked up. They had fallen too far to hope to climb back up, even with the Force. They had to find another way back to the tomb.

They walked through the empty village; their footsteps echoing through the long-abandoned rooms. The atmosphere was heavy. Cal was feeling very uncomfortable. Above their heads, hanging from the ceiling, were huge crimson pods. For what could they be used? Nothing good for sure. Cal suddenly felt an echo in the room where they were. He approached a recess hidden in the wall and reached out his hand to sense it.

_Her heart is beating fast. She is shaking. She is scared. She hid here when the slaughter began. Now there is not a sound anymore. What should she do? Come out or stay hidden? She doesn't even know how much time has passed. She can feel that day has dawned. The attackers must have left. She is coming out of hiding. She screams when she meets her first sister. Dead. She goes on. More corpses. She starts running. She cries. She screams. She calls out to her sisters. But she has to face the fact: she is all alone now…_

Cal stopped his vision. "She is the only one who survived the massacre of the Nigthsisters," he said. "She too is the last of her Order."

As if she had sensed that they were talking about her, the Nightsister suddenly reappeared in front of them.

"You will go no further," she told them.

"Stand aside," Cal ordered her, pulling out his lightsaber.

"No," she answered. "He was right about you."

"Who… what?" Cal asked.

"Jedi are thieves and selfish liars who bring nothing but death."

"It's not true!" Jill exclaimed.

"Back off," Cal said threateningly. "If you attack us again, I'll strike you down."

"Oh, I won't do a thing," the Nightsister promised. "But my murdered sisters..."

She focused her magick in her hands and threw her green mist over the pods that opened, releasing the corpses they contained.

"They will have their revenge," the Nightsister announced before disappearing again.

Suddenly the corpses rose up. Their eyes shone with the green glow characteristic of the magick of the Nightsisters. The three undead Nightsisters ran at them, ready to strangle them with their bare hands. Luckily, they were unarmed and had no way to protect themselves. The two Jedi swung their blades, cutting through the rotting flesh with ease.

"What was that?" Cal asked as he inspected one of the corpses. He looked at the decomposing body. Shreds of flesh dangling pitifully from brittle bones. The smell was atrocious, disgusting. He gagged.

"I guess they're some kind of burial pods," Jill said, pointing to the hanging remains. She was white as a sheet. She, too, seemed shaken by what had just happened.

"It must be part of a funerary rite," she continued. "Some kind of mummification."

"So these would be the bodies of the ancient Nightsisters? And she'd bring them back to life?" Cal asked frightenedly.

"Yes," Jill agreed, shivering. "I really hope we don't run into any more of them on the way up..."

* * *

They had gone deeper into the maze of the caves of Dathomir without finding a way up to the ruins. They soon arrived in sight of another village. But unlike the previous one, this one looked inhabited.

"This must be where the Nightbrothers live," Cal said. He was probably right. The Dathomirians were divided into two clans according to their gender. So the Nightbrothers and Nightsisters lived separately.

"Do you want us to go through?" Jill asked.

"Not unless we have no other choice," Cal answered.

They tried to go around the village, but had to face the facts quickly: no, they had no choice – they had to go through the village to continue on their way. They approached the entrance. The wooden bridge to the entrance was raised. Cal had no trouble lowering it with the Force. Behind it, the Nightbrothers suddenly became agitated.

"It's the outsiders," they heard shouting. "They'd lowered the bridge!"

"Take them out!" ordered the voice of the Nightsister.

Cal and Jill approached, protecting themselves with their lightsabers from the rain of arrows thrown by the archers. But the access to the village had been blocked by rocks. As they began to weaken in front of the projectiles, Cal noticed an opening in the wall to their left.

"This way! This is our only chance to get out of here!"

The two Jedi rushed into the rift. The ground was gently sloping down beneath the village. Where did it lead? Anyway, they had no choice: an army of Nightbrothers was waiting for them at the exit. They had to come down. They ended up in a huge cave, and they quickly went around it. The only two exits were an opening in the ceiling and a wall covered with the same lichen they had seen earlier in the day. The opening was clearly too high for them, so they approached the wall. At their feet lay a dead Zabrak. Cal inspected the corpse – he had apparently tried to climb the wall using special gloves with claws.

"With these gloves we should be able to climb up," Cal said. "Lucky we ran into this Zabrak!"

"Yeah," Jill replied, uncomfortable, rubbing her right shoulder with her left hand. "But if he had those gloves, why didn't he come back up? Why did he die down here?"

"I'd rather not know," Cal answered.

Suddenly, they heard a noise behind them and turned their heads.

"What is it?" Jill asked, frightened.

"Don't look up," Cal whispered to her. "Or you'll find out the answer to your questions."

The young woman raised her eyes and uttered a scream of fear. A huge Chirodactyl – a monstrous mixture of bird and bat – was looking at them, hanging from the ceiling. The animal fell to the floor in front of them. Its prey could not escape. The Jedi ignited their lightsabers, ready to defend themselves. The creature attacked first. It ran at them, trying to impale them on the claws that pointed to the tips of its wings. The two Jedi rolled to the ground to dodge. Cal took the opportunity to hit the monster's wing, but his blade bounced off the thick skin. The Chirodactyl retreated from the blow, screaming in pain. It flew away briefly to fall back on the young man. He had no time to dodge it, and the animal fell on him with all its weight. The monster raised one of its wings to try to impale him again. Jill seized the chance to climb on the creature and stuck her lightsaber in its back. The animal was not expecting it. It uttered another cry of pain and flew away again, knocking the young woman to the ground. She quickly got back on her feet to face the monster. But it seemed to have learned the lesson: it flew towards the opening in the ceiling and extricated itself with difficulty from the cave, leaving them both alive.

"Thank you," Cal said as Jill helped him up.

"I just hope it doesn't come back," she said.

They went back to the dead Zabrak, and Cal took the gloves off the corpse and put them on his hands.

"What are we gonna do?" Jill asked. "We're two. There's only one pair of gloves."

"Don't worry," Cal told her. "Just hold on to me. You're pretty light. I shouldn't have too much trouble carrying you."

Jill wrapped her arms around Cal's neck and wedged herself against his back so as not to interfere with his movements. The young man began his ascent. He climbed quickly despite the extra weight on his shoulders. They finally came out into the open air. However, the wall kept going up. Jill heard a noise, and turned her head to see where it was coming from.

"Look out, Cal!"

The Chirodactyl was back on the attack – it didn't seem to have given up on devouring the two Jedi. Cal picked up the pace, and the monster just missed him.

"Hurry up," Jill cried. "It's right behind us!"

The young man continued his ascent, pursued by the monster. However, he couldn't go fast enough: the creature caught them in its claws and flew away with its prey. Cal activated his lightsaber and began to stab it into the monster's paw. The Chirodactyl screamed and threw them over itself. But they managed to fall onto its back and cling to its fur. The monster kicked itself in the back of the head in an attempt to dislodge them, without success. It then flew straight towards a pillar in order to knock them off.

"Get ready!" Cal cried out.

At the same time, they jumped on the stone pillar just before the animal hit it. But the impact had weakened the rock, and the pillar began to collapse.

"I don't know how we're gonna get down from this," Jill said, noting that they were several hundred feet above the ground. "It's a long drop!"

The monster was coming back from down below.

"You trust me?" Cal asked, reaching out his hand.

She looked him in the eyes, realizing what he was going to do.

"Yes," she answered, giving him her hand.

And they jumped off together into the void. They landed on the back of the Chirodactyl again. Unbalanced by their weight, the Chirodactyl hit a rock face and violently crashed to the ground. It was dead.

"Are you okay?" Cal asked as he straightened up.

"It could be better," Jill answered, stretching her back. "How about you?"

"Yeah, I'm great," Cal said, catching his breath. "Wish I could say the same for this creature though."

* * *

They had landed in what appeared to be a swamp. The ground was covered with mud and large puddles from which misshapen fungi and thorny plants emerged. Even the flora was terrifying on Dathomir. They were still alive, but they still had to find a way to reach the ruins. They walked through the swamp in search of an exit and passed in front of what looked like the wreckage of a starfighter covered with dirt and brambles. What was it doing here? Cal ran his hand over it – he felt an echo.

_His ship had just crashed. In its condition, it will never take off again. He is scared. He knows he killed them all. But you never know... What if they come after him? What if they find him? Why did they turn against him? What's happened? He must inform... No. No, he has to think of himself first. Think about his survival. He must hide. He senses the presence of Zabraks. They must have seen his ship crashing into the swamp. There must be a village not far away. They are no better than animals. He knows he is more powerful than they are. He could take control of them. And use them to protect himself..._

Cal took his hand away.

"It was a Jedi starfighter," Jill said, pointing to the symbol on the spacecraft's wing.

"Yeah, that's what I felt too," the young man agreed.

"Do you think the pilot is still alive after all this time?" Jill asked. "Maybe it's the crazy old man we met near the ruins."

"I don't know," answered Cal. "But I have a bad feeling about this." He didn't like what he saw in his vision. What he'd felt. The dark side.

* * *

"Have you found the tomb?" asked Cere in the comlink.

"Close," answered Cal. "But got a little sidetracked."

They had finally managed to get out of the caves, and they could see the _Mantis_ below.

"Greez is acting strange," said Cere. "He swears he saw someone outside the _Mantis_. Dathomir's getting to him."

"Pretty sure that's who he is," Cal joked.

"Are you alright?" Cere asked seriously.

"We're not seeing things so, yes?" Jill said jokingly too. "We're coming out of the caves. Hoping to get back on track."

"Sounds like you're handling yourselves," she encouraged them.

If the _Mantis_ was right there, the ruins couldn't have been far away.

* * *

That's it. They'd finally made it back to the tomb.

"No sign of that old man," Cal pointed out.

"Good," said Jill. "He was giving me the creeps."

"I wonder if the Nightbrothers got him."

"I feel like he's been around long enough to know how to get away from them. Right now, I just hope those damn undead won't come back," she said, pointing to the pods scattered all around them.

They went into the tomb. The room was empty. Jill felt really uneasy. She had a bad feeling about this. She felt there was a darkness in here that she didn't like. At the back of the room, a metal door engraved with Zeffo symbols blocked their way. They approached it, and Cal put his hand on it.

"It's closed. But I sense an echo. I'll try to focus on it," he said, closing his eyes.

"Wait, Cal, it's too dangerous," Jill said, taking his shoulder. Too late…

_Cal is ending his meditation. He is in his cabin. He is late for training – his master is not going to like it. He must hurry to prevent being scolded. He is rushing up the halls of the Venator. He comes across two clones talking – he recognizes Chaz and Dry._

_"I heard we're getting new orders soon," says Chaz._

_"Finally," replies Dry. "I'm ready to be gone from this dump."_

_"We're leaving Bracca?" asks Cal as he approaches them._

_"Possibly," answers Chaz._

_"Don't get his hopes up with second-hand gossip," Dry tells him._

_"That's okay," Cal replies. "I'll believe it when Master Tapal says so."_

_"Speaking of your master," says Chaz._

_"Oh yeah, I better go," Cal nods._

_He arrives in the training room – it is empty. Cal sees his master upstairs, behind the window of the control room._

_"Master Tapal?" he calls out._

_"Padawan," answers the Lasat as he turns around. "It is time for instruction."_

_"Yes, Master?"_

_"Reach our position," orders his master. "And do not keep me waiting."_

_Obstacles are being put in place. Cal is mastering them well now. He manages to make his way up to the control room entrance without difficulty. His master is waiting for him. He is talking to the clone commander._

_"We will begin with physical preparation," says Jaro Tapal looking at his apprentice. "First though, we have orders."_

_He moves closer to his Padawan._

_"Bracca is secure. We move out for Mygeeto shortly."_

_"Yes!" Cal says, happy. He can't wait to see a new place._

_"You must..." says his master. He stops, visibly dizzy. Behind him, the commander doesn't notice it, too busy with a holographic transmission._

_"Execute Order 66," Cal overhears without paying attention._

_"Master? Are you okay?" asks the child._

_"Something is... wrong..." answers his master._

_Cal sees the commander pointing his blaster at his master's back._

_"No! No!!" he shouts._

_However, his master has already pulled out his lightsaber, and he kills the clone without even bothering to turn around. Cal is scared._

_"What's happening?" he asks. "Why did the commander just…" He breaks off. His master is concentrating._

_"Padawan, something terrible is happening. The clones have betrayed us. There are no answers to your questions, not yet. We need to get off this ship. Quickly. Get to the escape pods. Use the maintenance halls."_

_He kneels down to be at the child's level and looks him in the eye._

_"We trained for this, do you remember?"_

_"Yes, Master," answers Cal. Fear is in his voice. "W-what about you?"_

_"I will create a distraction and meet you," he says. "If I am not there when you arrive, depart without me. I will find you on Bracca. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, master."_

_Jaro Tapal turns around. He heard a noise. "They are coming," he says. "I will seal the blast doors, but if any cross your path, do not hesitate. Go. And may the Force be with you. Go! GO!"_

_The child runs away. The blast doors close behind him. At the end of the hall, three clones are already waiting for him._

_"There he is! Shoot to kill," exclaims one of them when he sees him._

_"No, stop!" Cal screams as he deflects their shots with his lightsaber. The doors close in front of him, protecting him from the soldiers. He opens a maintenance hall and crawls inside. His small size is an advantage – the clones can't follow him here. Fear twists his stomach. He doesn't understand. What is going on? What changed? Underneath his feet, he can hear the clones talking. They are obviously looking for him. He has to be careful. He has to be quiet to avoid being spotted. He continues his way through the halls, using the Force to overcome obstacles, just like his master taught him. It leads into the turbolift room. He hangs on the grids of the wall to climb up to the roof of one of the lifts. He must not stop. However, two clones are waiting for him upstairs, posted at the door just above him._

_"Take him out!" orders the one on the right to his comrade. "Then we go after Tapal."_

_The clone obeys. Cal activates his lightsaber to deflect the shot, but it slips out of his hands on impact. He rushes to catch it, but it's too late: the lightsaber rolls to the ground and falls into the void. Suddenly his master appears at the elevator door. He kills one of the clones and kicks the other into the void._

_"Padawan! Your lightsaber!"_

_"I'm sorry, Master!" the child apologizes._

_"Keep climbing! I'll meet you up ahead," he orders as he closes the door._

_Cal clings to one of the turbolift cables. The lift detaches under his feet and falls into the void. Phew! Just in time! He resumes his ascent. He comes to another maintenance hall and crawls into it. He hears his master fighting in the corridor below him – he is on the right floor._

_"There is an override just ahead," says Jaro Tapal. He felt the presence of his apprentice. "You must activate it if we're to escape."_

_« Y-yes, Master."_

_Cal jumps into a hatch and lands in a hallway. At the far end, behind a glass window, clones are waiting for his master behind the closed door. They didn't see him. He sneaks up to the override and operates it. The door opens, clearing the way for his master who kills the clones in his path._

_"Move, Padawan! We have to leave now!"_

_The child rushes to the door to join his master. Clones are waiting for him on the other side. However, the Lasat appears suddenly behind them with his lightsaber. He kills the first one but can't avoid the second one's shot, which hits him in the shoulder._

_"The door controls!" he orders the Padawan._

_Cal rushes to the escape pod control and tries to open it. He is panicked – his fingers are shaking. He can't get the door open. More clones are coming, many more._

_"Cal, hurry!" his master shouts as he pushes the soldiers back._

_Cal finally manages to open the door. But there are too many clones. A first shot hits the hilt of his master's lightsaber, breaking it. Another one hits him in the stomach. He steps back under the blow._

_"Master!" Cal exclaimed._

_The Lasat turns to the child. He knows he is doomed. But Cal, he... In a last desperate attempt, he lifts the remaining clones up to the ceiling. More shots hit him and draw him back into the pod._

_"No!" Cal shouts out as he stands in front of his master. One shot grazes his right jaw. The sudden pain strongly increases his abilities. He reaches out his hands screaming to the clones and manages to slow them down with the Force. Then he turns around and jumps into the pod where his master is. He closes the door, and the pod escapes into the interstellar space. Cal rushes towards his master. He lays on the ground, wounded. Cal panics. What can he do?_

_"Cal. Cal," says Jaro Tapal softly, putting one hand on the boy's shoulder. "I overloaded the ship's reactors. The explosion will mask our escape."_

_The child looks at him attentively._

_"This... war is not over, my Padawan. Hold the line. Wait for the Jedi Council's signal."_

_He takes the child's hand and puts the hilt of his lightsaber in it._

_"Remember," he whispers in a last breath. Trust only… In the Force."_

_"Yes, Master," Cal replies in a trembling voice._

_Jaro Tapal is dead. Cal takes the lightsaber and gets up crying. He hears the explosion of the Venator in the distance. In a last impulse, he settles down on one of the seats. And he lets his pain explode as he clutches his dead master's weapon against him._

Cal opens his eyes. The tomb is plunged into darkness. Someone is approaching.

"Padawan." It is Jaro Tapal, a lightsaber in his hand.

"It is time for instruction."

What is that? A ghost? An echo from the past? Cal ignites his lightsaber and goes on the attack. The blue blades twirl in the darkness. Sparks fly everywhere.

"Frail as always!" says the master. "Your will is weak. You lack discipline."

Cal keeps attacking him.

"You let fear break your connection to the Force."

Cal feels the anger rising. He lets out a scream of rage, putting all his strength into his blow, and spears his master with his blade. Then he widens his eyes when he realizes what he has just done.

"Yes," says Jaro Tapal, looking him in the eyes. "My blood is on your hands, apprentice."

Cal stares at him with a mixture of fear and sadness in his eyes. Jaro Tapal grabs the young man's hands and pushes the blade deeper into his chest.

"You are a failure. A weakling."

Cal tries to free himself, but he can't – his master's grip on his hands is too strong. He feels the anxiety rising. He feels like crying.

"A traitor," the Lasat grunts, tightening his embrace around Cal's hands. "You are not a Jedi."

"No!" Cal screams.

Jill opened her eyes at the same time Cal did. She was out of breath. She looked around her – they were in the tomb. It was daylight. What had happened? What had she done? What had she seen? Her heart was pounding. All that fear, all that anguish, all that sadness she had felt. All those memories she had seen. She stifled a sob. So that was psychometry? How did Cal keep from going crazy?

The young man turned his head towards her. "What's going on?" he asked. He felt the young woman's hand, still on his shoulder, and realized what had happened. "You saw everything?" he said softly, turning to her.

She nodded. "Cal, how can you..." she began in a shaky voice.

The young man shook his head to get her to be quiet. His green eyes reflected all the pain and regret he felt at that moment. She stared at him, her gaze lingering on the scar on his jaw and neck. No, clearly, after all he had been through, he was no longer a kid. It had been five long years; he was no longer a kid. Cal looked down at his hands. Jill followed his gaze and saw his lightsaber – it was completely out of shape and throwing sparks. He squeezed it so tight during his vision that he broke it.

"Cal..." Jill said.

"Let's... let's just get outta here," Cal begged her in a pleading voice.

* * *

The sun dazzled them violently as they came out of the tomb.

"Did things not go as planned?" asked a familiar voice. It was the old man. "You can't say I didn't warn you," he added.

"Leave us alone," said Cal curtly as he walked by.

"Leave you? Alone? Lost and defenseless in this dangerous place? Never."

Cal turned around and walked over to the old man with a quick step – he was angry.

"Okay, enough of this," he said. "Who are you really?"

The old man smiled and dropped his long black robe to the floor. Numerous scars and scarifications adorned his bare chest. Two lightsabers were crossing at the front of his belt.

"Taron Malicos," he said to introduce himself. "Former Jedi. Like yourselves. We have much in common."

"I doubt that," Cal said somberly as he turned away from him to join Jill.

"Oh? We survived The Purge," said Malicos, reaching out a friendly hand to them. "My troops betrayed me. I was forced to strike them down, and I escaped. This desolate place. The darkness here… It almost took me. But I conquered it."

Cal stopped and stared at the old man. He was crazy. All those years on Dathomir had driven him mad. But how did he survive all that time with all those Zabraks? Suddenly, Cal remembered his vision in the swamp, and he realized.

"You're the one the Nightbrothers follow."

"Yes," Taron Malicos confirmed with a giggle.

Cal looked at his belt: it was decorated with horns of Zabraks – probably trophies taken from his victims.

"These savages only respect strength," Malicos explained. "And as we know, the Force is a most powerful ally."

"No," Cal replied. "You use the Force to seize power. That's – That's everything the Jedi stood against."

"These are dark times!" Malicos exclaimed as he cut the young man off. "They will consume us if we do not stand with each other."

"We don't need your help," Jill said.

Taron Malicos saw the lightsaber in Cal's hand.

"That broken lightsaber tells a different tale. You saw something in there," Malicos said, pointing to the tomb behind him. "Didn't you? Something terrible. There are many such places here on Dathomir. Join my family," he offered. "And I can teach you how to control its power."

"Join my family?" asked a sarcastic voice.

Cal and Jill turned around. It was the Nightsister. She was standing on a pillar, high up.

"And I will teach you to control the power?" she continued. "Familiar words, Malicos."

"Sister Merrin," the old man said, moving towards her with a threatening look on his face. "You overstep your bounds."

"For years, you said the Jedi orchestrated the massacre that killed my Sisters. Yet here two stand. And you seek only to bring them into your family."

"You were told to deal with it," Malicos answered. "Clearly you lack the power, little witch."

"Power? You are mad, Malicos," said the Nightsister angrily. "Dathomir has unmade you. And my misplaced loyalty has allowed you to lead the Nightbrothers astray. Unlike the Jedi – The Nightsisters of Dathomir do not turn on their kind. Our bond is eternal."

"Your Sisters are dead," Malicos spat.

"Yes," she admitted. "Their graves are all around you."

"Time to go," Jill whispered, looking worriedly at the burial pods.

The Nightsister began to say a magick formula. "Choono slalem denni tay'lori olee-ay!" Her eyes glowed green, and smoke of the same color came out of her mouth. The pods around them opened, freeing their occupiers.

"Foolish girl," exclaimed Malicos. "This power is beyond your control."

"The three of you shall learn. When you face one Nightsister of Dathomir, you face them all!" she shouted.

"Run!" Jill yelled to Cal.

The young man didn't think and ran to the bridge after the young woman. They had to get out of here, and quick! They ran through the ruins; the undead chasing after them. His legs hurt, but Cal couldn't stop. They had to get to the _Mantis_. It was the only place they would be safe. While he was running, he activated his comlink.

"Cere! Cere, tell Greez to get the _Mantis_ running!" he shouted.

"What's happening?" she asked immediately.

"A Nightsister, she raised the dead! They're after us!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa and you're leading them HERE?!" Greez's voice echoed in the background.

"Captain! Prepare to takeoff," Cere ordered.

They arrived in sight of the _Mantis_. The corpses were getting closer. They jumped on the metal ramp at the same time and rushed inside the ship.

"Get us out of here!" Cal shouted breathlessly to the pilot.

The ship took off. Undead were trying to hang on to the spacecraft, but they couldn't.

"What'd you do, kids?" Greez grumbled. "I got dead witches crawling all over my ship!"

"Just go!" Jill ordered, dropping into a seat.

"Just go," Cal gasped like an echo.

And the ship jumped into hyperspace.

* * *

Cal leaned his back against the metal wall of the ship and slid to the ground. Cere approached and knelt down beside him.

"What happened? Did you find the Tomb?"

Cal said nothing and simply stared at the ground, handing her his lightsaber.

"Your Master's lightsaber," Cere said.

"I saw him," the young man muttered somberly. He looked up – Jill saw a great sorrow in his eyes.

"Master Tapal, I…" he continued. "I saw the day he died. I saw what I did."

"Cal..." whispered Cere.

"Now it's destroyed," Cal said with tears in his voice. "I couldn't save him."

"Cal, you were only a child," Cere said.

"No!" he exclaimed, pressing the tip of his forefinger on his lightsaber, as if to underline his words. "No, I know I could have helped him if I'd been stronger and braver, if I would have listened to him. I could have helped him. I know it."

Jill didn't say anything. She understood the pain Cal was feeling. That feeling of powerlessness. That feeling of not having been up to the task. Those regrets.

Cere rolled her eyes and sat down in front of him.

"It's time I told you everything that happened to me when I escaped the Empire," she said. "They brought Trilla into the room. And when I saw her eyes, they showed me what I had caused. She was an Inquisitor. And something in me gave. And I lost all control. And I tapped… into the dark side."

Cal just stared at her and didn't say anything.

"And I killed them all," she continued. "Every last one of them. Except for her. And for years, I couldn't forgive myself. I was a wreck. Because I had all this rage. And I tried pushing it down but there was no hiding from myself. And all I wanted to do was die."

Cal closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"But then I learned about the holocron. A spark of hope that there could be a future. That we could move on." She got up. "Get up," she ordered Cal.

The young man seemed to hesitate for a moment, and then he stood up to face Cere.

"I can't change what I did no more than you can change what happened to your Masters," she said, looking at both of them. "It's in the past. But you have to make a choice to move on."

"How?" Cal asked with lost puppy eyes.

"You're going to start with this," Cere said, pointing to his lightsaber.

Cal wiped his eyes and took his weapon in both hands.

"You are going to build a new one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find Cal's vision of his past to be one of the most emotional moments of Fallen Order. Every time I play this part of the game, Cal makes me feel so sorry for him, and I just want to give him a big hug to comfort him. Don't you?
> 
> And as usual, feel free to comment! Kudos are also welcome!


	10. The Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal, Jill and BD-1 travel to Ilum to repair Cal's lightsaber. However, finding a kyber crystal will be more difficult than they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank melrosethecat for the beta-reading.

"What are you gonna do when this is all over?" Greez suddenly asked her.

Jill raised her eyebrows in amazement. She had to admit that she hadn't expected that question at all.

"I don't know, why?"

They were both standing in the engine room, downstairs, in the area that Jill had declared her territory – that was where her bunk was, and she now called it her 'bedroom', even though it didn't look like a bedroom at all. She had asked the pilot to teach her some basic mechanics, and he was currently showing her how to replace a power coupling. Kneeling in front of her, he turned his back to her and, armed with his favorite wrench, he tried to pull the coupling out of its place.

"I'd like to settle down a while," Greez said lightly, as if he was having a small talk with his hairdresser – even though Jill doubted that he would go to the hairdresser. "Find a partner, start a family, all that... You know, I broke a few hearts when I was still living on Lateron."

"I'm sure you did," said Jill with a friendly smile.

"Hey! Ya know what I mean. It's not my fault that I've been gifted with an amazing physique!" exclaimed Greez, spreading his arms apart without looking back, narrowly missing Jill's nose with his wrench. "Girls! They were all chasing me at the Space Academy. I must say, I looked really hot in my cadet suit!"

"And now?" Jill asked.

"Well, I haven't met many people besides all of you lately," Greez replied, scratching his head. "But that's good news for you," he continued, turning to Jill and winking at her. "That means there's still a vacancy if you're interested!"

"Is that a proposal?" Jill asked, a little surprised.

"Well, I – "

"Jill!" shouted a voice from upstairs. It was Cal.

"Ugh," said Greez with a pout. "I think the kid's waiting for you."

"Thank you, Greez," Jill said as she got up.

"For what?" asked the pilot.

"For everything," she replied with a mischievous smile before planting a friendly kiss on Latero's bald head. Then she climbed back up the ladder, without seeing Greez's sad smile and melancholic look on his face.

* * *

Cal was waiting for Jill behind the _Mantis'_ door for quite some time. What the hell was she doing? She was taking a long time to get ready. He couldn't wait to make his new lightsaber. He didn't like the idea of being unarmed – he felt too vulnerable – and he needed Jill to cover for him in the meantime, just in case.

"Cal. You will be tested," warned Cere who was waiting by his side.

"Yeah," Cal answered resolutely. "But I'm ready."

"I don't mean just here," she said. "Every Jedi faces the dark side. And it's very easy to fail."

Cal watched her pull out her old lightsaber and stared at it with a dark look on her face. It had to remind her of that day – the last day she had used it.

"You're still struggling with the dark side," he noticed. "Even after cutting yourself off from the Force."

"We will always struggle," she nodded. "But that is the test. It's the choice to keep fighting that makes us who we are."

She handed him the hilt, offering it to the young man. Cal hesitated for a moment, and then he grabbed Cere's weapon. It would be useful if he wanted to repair the lightsaber that Master Tapal had left him.

"I guess it's about time I find out who I am," he said firmly.

Jill finally joined them, followed by Greez. Like Cal, she had swapped her usual jacket for a thick coat lined with warm fur – a necessity if they wanted to survive the outside temperatures.

"Next time, it would be nice if we chose a nicer planet. The sea, the beach, the palm trees – I really wouldn't mind," said Jill, wincing at the thought of going out in the cold.

"Ugh! Tell me about it!" Greez exclaimed, putting all four hands on his hips. "I could even serve you my special cocktails. I would kill for a Greezy Whisky or a Lateron Sunshine..."

"We'll think about that when we get the holocron," Cere said. "I admit a vacation in the sun wouldn't hurt."

The four of them sighed with one voice at that thought. Then the ship's door opened, and the two young Jedi, accompanied by BD-1, stepped out of the _Mantis_ and onto the frozen ground of Ilum. The blizzard was raging, and Jill put on her goggles to protect herself from the cold wind. Cal almost wished he had a pair, too.

Ilum. It had been years since the two of them had been here. They were just children at the time...

They made their way to the Jedi Temple facing them, struggling against the raging storm to advance. Fluffy snowflakes swirled in the air around them, and despite the thickness of their clothes, the cold crept in wherever it could. They were frozen.

"Do you remember?" Jill asked the young man, raising her voice to cover the howling wind.

"It's been a while, but yeah, I remember," he answered.

All the Younglings used to come here during their training. This was where they would go through a ritual to obtain the kyber crystal that would then allow them to build their first lightsaber. They too had passed that test in the past.

They arrived at the entrance to the Jedi Temple. The main gate was covered with several thick layers of ice that had piled up one on top of the other over time. It hadn't been opened for years – probably since the Purge. Jill and Cal struggled to open it, unsuccessfully. They had to get in at all costs.

"There!" Jill noticed, pointing upwards. "I can see some kind of passage in the ice."

They climbed up the snow-covered outer wall and slid into the opening. They arrived in the Gathering Room. This was where Jedi masters brought Younglings and gave them instructions before sending them into the crystal caves in search of kyber crystals. It was so strange to come back here. Cal felt like he was reliving events from the past. Hearing the masters and their advice again. Seeing the other apprentices around him again.

They walked across the room into the main chamber. The opening to the caves was blocked by ice. In the center of the room, a huge blue crystal hung from the ceiling. Magnifying windows concentrated the outside light, warming the room slightly. Statues of venerable Jedi masters decorated the place. They symbolized the sacred wisdom, enlightenment, and perseverance of the once great Jedi Order. But those days were gone, and the Jedi Order was no more.

"It used to be beautiful," Jill said, echoing the young man's thoughts.

"I remember this room," he said. "Master Yoda melted that door to let us into the caves."

"I remember too. With that crystal," she said, pointing to the hanging rock. "The light passed through it and carried its warmth."

"I bet we can do it too," Cal said optimistically. "We just have to move the crystal enough to get it into a beam of light."

They positioned themselves side by side and used a Force push. The stone was extremely heavy, but their combined forces allowed them to move it – not much, but enough to get it to pass in front of the ray of sunlight from one of the magnifying windows. The ray shined down hitting the door, melting the ice. The passage was clear – they could enter the crystal caves.

* * *

Jill recalled her first visit to the temple of Ilum very well. She had been impressed by the place – its atmosphere was full of respect and reverence. She remembered the masters, the other Younglings, the excitement mixed with fear... But she didn't remember it being so cold. Despite the geysers of hot water releasing some heat into the air, the atmosphere was freezing. Suddenly a tremor shook the ground.

"What's that?" Cal asked. "An earthquake?"

"No, I don't think so," answered Jill. "I don't remember any particular seismic activity on this planet."

"I have a bad feeling about this," said the young man.

His anxiety was palpable. Jill could easily sense Cal's emotions: a mixture of sadness, fear and uneasiness – presumably because she felt the same way too. She couldn't wait to get out of here, out of this place too full of memories from the past. Cal sighed and lowered his head and shoulders with a downcast look on his face.

"Cal, are you alright?" she asked, putting her hand gently on the young man's shoulder.

"No, I – I'm not alright. It's hard to be here," he replied, shivering. "I feel like I'm surrounded by ghosts..."

She felt he was really upset to be here. He suddenly raised his head, as if he heard something.

"The kyber crystal, it's calling to me," Cal said. "We must be close. We're almost outta here, I promise," he said to Jill, as if he was reading her mind too.

Jill hoped with all her heart that he was right. Remembering the past, before the Purge, that happy time when she was still a Youngling... it was too hard. She sighed before resuming her walking. They went through one of the many icy tunnels that connected the different caves together. The end of the tunnel became narrower and narrower. The two Jedi had to squeeze between the icy walls to continue their journey. Their hands froze in spite of their gloves, and they even had to crawl to the end of the path. Jill was really hoping this wasn't a dead end. Given the situation, they would have a hard time turning back, and she really didn't want to get stuck here. Without her realizing it, her heart rate accelerated. The images of the ice caves on Zeffo came back to her memory. No! She had to concentrate. Clear her mind. Not think about it. Just not... but it was too late. She was back on Zeffo, stuck in the ice. She couldn't breathe – she was having a panic attack.

Cal immediately realized something was wrong. He managed to pull himself out of the narrow passage, and then he pulled the young woman out of there as well and forced her to sit on the floor. He knelt down in front of her and put his hands on either side of her face, forcing her to look at him.

"Jill. Jill!" he exclaimed to get her attention. "It's alright. I'm right here. Look at me. I know how you feel. You're not on Zeffo. You're on Ilum. With me. So calm down. Just breathe. Concentrate. It's alright. It's alright."

The young woman suddenly became aware of where she was. Cal was right, she wasn't on Zeffo. She was on Ilum, with him. Her heartbeat gradually subsided, her breathing calmed down. Cal hugged her. She took a long sigh and relaxed – the attack was over.

"How did you know?" Jill asked.

"I don't know," Cal said softly. "I... I feel like I can feel your thoughts. Not really to read your mind, but to know what you're feeling. Like the Force is connecting me to your mind."

"Since when?" she asked.

"Since that vision in Kujet's tomb, I think," he answered.

"So you too?" Jill said.

"What do you mean?"

"I've had this strange feeling since Dathomir too," she replied.

Jill now understood why she had felt Cal's emotions so strongly since their arrival at the temple. Could it be that sharing their memories had created some kind of connection between them? She had heard about the special bond that sometimes unites a Master and its Padawan, but she had never experienced it herself.

The cold reminded them that they had to get back on the move quickly if they wanted a chance to find for what they had come before they ended up frozen.

"It's over there," Cal said. "I can feel it."

Jill took the lead of the group, BD-1 comfortably perched on her back. She was lost in thought when she suddenly heard a crack. She had just enough time to turn around to see the thick layer of ice breaking under Cal's feet. Luckily, he managed to grab onto the ledge just before he fell.

"Don't come any closer!" he ordered them.

He tried to climb back up, but the ground was frozen and his hands slipped.

"Cal!" Jill screamed.

But too late: the young man had let go.

* * *

Cal suddenly fell into the icy water. The shock emptied some of the air from his lungs. Coming to his senses, he quickly analyzed the situation: he was in a tunnel filled with water and had no time to put on his respirator – he had to get out of here and quickly, before he froze to death. He felt his thick clothes saturating with water – they were going to slow him down, and he had to get rid of them. He took off his gloves and coat to lighten up, held his breath, and started swimming in the only direction he could. The cold quickly numbed his whole body. It was getting harder and harder for him to move forward. His vision was blurred; he was running out of air.

Suddenly, he saw someone looking at him through the surface of the water. Who? Cal recognized the familiar silhouette – it was himself as a child. He was wearing his traditional Padawan outfit. What was that? A memory? A hallucination? The Padawan reached out his hand to help him out.

"Trust me," he said.

In a last surge before he ran out of air, Cal grabbed the child's hand and stepped out of the frozen water. He cowered in the snow. He was cold, so cold. He couldn't move. He struggled to raise his head and briefly saw the Padawan move towards a glow before his silhouette faded. Cal stood up shivering. He had to go see from where the light was coming. He walked with a limp in its direction. He was frozen to the bone. His feet and hands were freezing. Every step was causing him great pain. But he had to keep going. He fell to the ground. He couldn't stop. He _shouldn't_ stop. He straightened up and dragged himself as much as he could, crawling to the source of the glow: a kyber crystal. He felt its call. He grabbed the crystal between his fingers. At last, despite all the obstacles, despite all the difficulties, he had reached his goal! The crystal pulsed with a soft light in the palm of his hand and then broke in two.

"No. No, no, no, no. No!" Cal screamed as he fell to his knees. He sat and gazed at the dislocated crystal. After all that journey? After all that effort? Why?! Was the Force that mad at him?

"It's over," he whispered to himself, cowering in the snow. "I failed."

He closed his eyes. He was cold, too cold. And he was so tired...

"Failure is not the end, my friend." That was the voice of Eno Cordova.

Cal opened his eyes: facing him stood BD-1. The little droid rushed into the Jedi's arms, visibly elated to find him alive.

"Beooop!" said BD-1 in a worried tone, giving him a gentle headbutt.

"That's good, buddy" Cal replied to reassure him. But he felt deep down inside that no, it wasn't – it really wasn't.

BD-1 launched a new holomessage. However, this time it was different from the others because BD-1 was in it.

"The time has come," Cordova said to the little droid. "This may be the last you see of me. I can sense the doom of the Jedi Order is upon us."

"Bee-bo-beep?" asked the BD-1 of the message.

"No, failure is not the end," Cordova replied with a light laugh. "It is a necessary part of the path. Hope will always survive in those who continue to fight. Like you, BD-1. I believe you will find someone just as brave and persistent as you have been. And you will help them, as you have helped me. But your memory will be completely lost. Are you sure you want to do this?"

The BD-1 in the message agreed with a beep. Cordova knelt down before him.

"Beginning total memory encryption," he announced. "Only with a trusted connection will your memories be restored. I believe in you. As I always have. And I believe in whom you choose to replace me." Eno Cordova petted the droid's head. "Goodbye... old friend."

The holographic message stopped, and BD-1 made a plaintive beep. Cal gave him a compassionate, sorry look.

"Your memories... You risked them for me?" the young man asked sadly. BD-1 had sacrificed his memories – all that remained of his friendship with Cordova – to allow them to succeed and complete their mission. He had been brave and courageous – much braver and courageous than Cal would ever be.

"Be-beep boop," the droid said.

"Yeah," Cal replied with a chuckle. "I believe in you too, buddy."

"Beep!" BD-1 said, taking an inquiring look at what he was clutching in his hand. Cal showed him the broken crystal.

"Yeah, you're right. There's still a chance. There's always a chance."

Cal felt hope reborn. If a small droid like BD-1 hadn't given up, he couldn't afford to either. He had to live up to his friend. He took out the two lightsabers, Master Tapal's and Cere's, as well as his tools. He blew in his bare hands to warm them a little and set to work. Perched on his shoulder, BD-1 watched him work attentively. After several minutes, Cal looked at his completed work. He closed his eyes, put his hands over the new hilt and called out the Force. The lightsaber shook – the crystal answered his call. He opened his eyes and took it in his hands. The blue double-blade ignited, vibrating intensely in the air, its heat spreading into the icy air and slightly warming Cal's tense face. It was working! Finally, he had succeeded. He hadn't given up, and he had succeeded.

* * *

"Cal!" Jill screamed. But no answer came. She walked along the thick wall of ice hoping to find a way to get to the other side. BD-1 had found a crack to slip through, but it was much too narrow for her. She hoped the little droid had found Cal. She could sense the presence of the young man on the other side. She had felt it weaken several times, but it was always there. Quick! She had to hurry to reach him. She ran her hand over the wall looking for cracks invisible to the naked eye. There! The wall seemed thinner. She ignited her blade and stuck it into the white wall, melting the ice. It worked, but the snow was very thick. Digging a passage was going to take her longer than she thought.

After several long minutes, she finally managed to cross to the other side. Cal was sitting there on the floor, BD-1 by his side. He didn't have his coat or his gloves anymore. He seemed to have fallen asleep. Jill knelt down in front of him and took one of his hands. It was much too cold, but she could feel his pulse – weak, but still here. She then put her hand on the young man's chest to analyze his condition. His heartbeat had slowed down. He was clearly hypothermic and had the beginnings of chilblain on his hands and feet. She focused on the Force and began to use it to warm and heal him. After a few minutes, Cal opened his eyes a little.

"I knew you'd find me," he mumbled painfully.

"Shut up, you idiot," she replied, relieved. "You're getting too tired of talking."

She continued her care, accelerating the healing of the cells damaged by the cold.

"You're lucky I arrived in time. A bit more and you'd lost your left foot. That's it, I'm done," she announced as she took her hand away.

Cal got up with difficulty and proudly showed her the lightsaber he was holding in his hand. So, he had managed to fix it! He had even made an improvement: now he could split the hilt of his double-blade in two to make two separate lightsabers. He was the only one who could come up with such an idea and manage to implement it under such difficult conditions. Yes, he could be proud of himself!

"Well, now we'll have to find a way out of here," Jill said, putting her hands on her hips.

Indeed, the path by which they had come had collapsed, so they would have to find another way back to the ship. They left through the hole she had dug in the ice. The path she had taken to get to Cal continued onward.

"I feel fresh air," Jill said after a few minutes of walking. "We're nearing an exit."

They came up on an unexpected sight: a platform occupied by stormtroopers. What were they doing here? Igniting their respective lightsabers, they rushed at them, jumping and twirling as their blades sliced through the armor and flesh of the soldiers. Jill saw how effective Cal's new lightsaber was: the young man could easily switch from his double-bladed lightsaber to the split version, which allowed him to adapt to any situation. He had made a lot of progress since they met on Zeffo and had really become a great fighter – much better than she would ever be.

When the fight was over, they quickly explored the area. The Imperials were obviously digging a huge trench, slashing and disfiguring Ilum – that explained the earthquakes they had felt earlier.

"The Empire is really everywhere," Jill sighed with a sad look. "Why do you think they're here?"

"Not for us," answered Cal. "They didn't seem to know we were here. Probably for the crystals. I don't see anything else interesting around here."

BD-1 sliced the door of the Imperial building backing onto the platform.

"You were right," Jill said, pointing to a stack of boxes marked with the Imperial seal – they were filled with kyber crystals. They went through the building and found themselves back in the ice caves.

"Cere, we need to get out of here," Cal said in his comlink. "The Imperials, they've taken over Ilum."

"Are you alright?"

"No, they spotted us," he replied.

"Captain, prepare for takeoff!" Cere said to Greez.

"We'll join you as soon as we can," added Jill.

* * *

They had returned to the chamber of the great crystal. The Imperials had invaded the place by blowing up the front door of the temple with explosives. Cal and Jill had no trouble getting rid of the few soldiers who had stayed behind and promptly got out of the temple. Outside, the storm had calmed down and made way for a beautiful blue sky. But they had no time to admire the scenery. They had to get to the _Mantis_ , and quickly.

"They called reinforcements!" Cere warned them by radio. "Every Star Destroyer in the sector is on their way here! If they get here before you do..."

"No, we didn't come all this way to get captured," said Jill. "We'll be there."

But two AT-ST were waiting for them right after the exit.

"One each?" Cal asked.

Jill nodded her head. The young man activated his lightsaber and sprinted to the feet of his walker, dodging its shots. He went between the two legs of the vehicle trying to slice them off with his double-bladed lightsaber – he failed. He had to make a roll to dodge the grenades sent by the pilot. He quickly got back on his feet and split his lightsaber in two. He turned to the walker and sent both blades into its legs. The vehicle fell to the ground, and all he had to do was finish off the pilot who was trying to escape. He then looked for Jill. The young woman was struggling to get rid of her AT-ST. He was about to come to her aid when she finally managed to blow up the vehicle with a combination of her lightsaber and blaster shots. Then, without exchanging a word, they ran as fast as they could to the _Mantis_ , before more reinforcements arrived.

* * *

"You did it," Cere told Cal as she greeted them aboard the ship.

"We did," admitted the young man. He looked at his companions gathered at his side. He never thought he would be part of such a crew or on such a mission. If someone had told him that a few weeks ago, when he was living – or rather surviving – in this dump, he would probably have laughed in his face.

"I wouldn't be here without all of you. I used to sit on Bracca dreaming about storming Coruscant with survivors from the Jedi Council. Instead, the Order's hope rests on a gambler, a fallen Jedi, a traumatized healer, and a failed Padawan. A bunch of screw ups."

"You can say that again!" Greez admitted with a nod.

"BD's the only reliable one. He let Cordova wipe his memories so he could stay behind and guide us. But you three are willing to sacrifice everything to keep going even when it seems impossible," Cal said.

"Failure's part of the journey," said Cere philosophically.

"I get that now," Cal said. "Thank you. All of you."

He sighed. He knew that without them, he would still be floundering in the mud and filth of Bracca by now. He would still be just a frightened ex-Padawan running away from his past, a lost kid hiding and suspicious of everyone – including those who wished him well, like Prauf. Should he thank the Force for bringing them together?

"Dathomir, huh?" Cere asked as he entered the coordinates on the holotable.

"It's time I faced him," Cal replied darkly.

"Yes," she said. "You're ready to face your past."

"What about you and Trilla?" Jill asked as she looked at Cere.

"I don't know if I'll ever be ready," Cere admitted. "Jillani, you accepted your Jedi past when you got your lightsaber back. And you Cal, you know what you need to do to start healing. I'm so proud of you for that. I have my own path."

"We're here for you if you need us," Jill said gently as she put her hand on Cere's arm.

* * *

_Jillani is watching the sun set on the horizon. She has always liked to watch Balmorra's twilights – she finds them almost poetic, or at least, very soothing. The cloudless sky is tinged with deep orange streaks that contrast with its usual soft blue color. The first stars are already starting to appear. She lowers her gaze to observe the vast grassy plain extending in front of her. She feels a warm summer breeze caressing her cheeks, stirring the tall grass – it looks like a green sea on the surface of which waves ripple. She hears the laughter of children echoing in the distance behind her. She enjoys the calm and peaceful atmosphere for a little while longer. She knows that this is the last time she will see the plains of Balmorra – she won't see them again for a long time to come. They are leaving tonight, Master Chiata announced this morning. She turns around towards the village, whose lights have been lit for the last time as well. The children play outside while their parents pack their belongings. They have a whole life to leave behind – but it is precisely their lives that are at stake. The Republic has promised to protect them from the Separatists who are gaining ground. That is why her master was sent here. Jillani looks with worried eyes at the dark clouds gathering in the distance. That is the direction they will go – she hopes the rain won't surprise them; it would complicate their mission. A shiver runs down her spine. She sighs. She must return to the village, Master Chiata is probably waiting for her._

_…_

_Jillani stops at the exit of the village to let the settlers pass. There are about fifty of them, mainly women and children. Master Chiata stays in the village with the volunteers to try to repel the separatist attack. Meanwhile, Jillani's orders are to take the rest of the inhabitants to safety._

_"How long will it take us to get to Sobrik?"_

_Jillani turns to Captain Clover who just asked that question, and who assists her on this mission. She is glad to work with him – he is a reliable and competent soldier, even if he doesn't always mince his words._

_"If you keep up the pace, it's less than a day's walk," says Jillani, letting an old man with a child go by. She watches them move slowly. "But given the circumstances, I hope we'll be there in two days."_

_She is waving the clone team to follow her. There are five of them – six if including Clover. A mere backup force, just in case – the Separatists are still a long way off and they shouldn't have too much trouble on the road. Jillani begins the long journey that should lead them to safety._

_…_

_It is daylight now. They left the village twelve hours ago, and they are not yet halfway there – it must be said that between the children and the old people, breaks are frequent. She is hot, the sun is beating down on her head, and she feels the sweat dripping on her forehead. They finally arrive at Gorinth Canyon. They leave the vast grassy plain behind them and go on the dirt track that runs between the two steep sides of the canyon. No, Jillani is definitely too hot. Two children run merrily past her. She smiles – at least they don't realize how serious the situation is. Suddenly, she feels someone pulling her by the sleeve. It is a little girl asking her for a drink. Jillani kneels down beside her and hands her her flask while smiling at her. Smile. She has to keep smiling despite the anxiety that grips her – the Separatists have now had to reach the village, and she sincerely hopes that her master is alright. She must keep smiling so as not to worry them because she knows that if her smile fades, if she lets her worry show, the settlers may panic. This is the first mission that Master Chiata has given her alone – even though the clones are here to help her – and she has to live up to her expectations. The little girl returns her flask to her, thanking her. Jillani gently tousles the child's hair with her hand and stands up, while the child runs away in pursuit of her playmates. The young woman puts her hand on the back of her neck with a sigh and resumes her walk._

_…_

_It's been two hours since they entered the canyon. The shadow cast by the walls is not enough to cool them down, and Jillani has a cottonmouth. She runs her tongue over her parched lips. Their water supply has run out faster than expected – it will need to be watched to make sure they don't run out of it. Suddenly, she hears a deafening rumble, and the ground starts shaking all around them. Jillani raises her head just in time to see the rock walls crumble and collapse on them._

_"Run!" Jillani shouts to the settlers._

_The whole group suddenly starts running to escape the rockslide. Women, children, clones... all run for their lives as the rocks fall on them._

_"Watch out!"_

_Jillani is hurled violently to the ground. Her chin hits the dusty ground as she closes her eyes. She feels a weight on her back. She turns her head to see what it is: it is Clover – the clone has thrown himself on her to push her, narrowly avoiding a huge rock that was about to crush her. He saved her life. Jillani gets up. The landslide is over. What happened? Where are the people who were following her? Her eyes wide open, she probes the rockslide with the Force for survivors, but she feels nothing – no sign of life. She is shaking. She feels the taste of blood in her mouth – she bit her lip as she fell. Dazed, she turns to the settlers who came before her. They are the only survivors. She feels the tears coming up in her eyes as she does the counts. Of the fifty-two settlers, only thirty-one remain. All the others died in the landslide, along with the two clones who were bringing up the rear. She must not cry; she must not show them that she is worried – even frightened – by what has just happened. In silence, she waves them to resume the journey._

_…_

_They stopped when the night fell and set up camp. Jillani watches in an absent-minded way the flames of the fire dancing in front of her eyes. They managed to get out of the canyon safely. She doesn't know how she made it this far. She moves away from the camp – the settlers are safe with the clones. She is alone at last. She looks up at the sky to see the stars – the same stars that were shining last night over the village before all this happened. A fresh wind rises and gently waves her hair. She shivers and crosses her arms in front of her chest to warm up a little. She thinks back to what happened, to the landslide, to the dead she left behind. All the stress of that hard day suddenly falls off and she cracks. She stifles a sob while the tears make two trails in the thick layer of dust covering her cheeks. She didn't succeed. She didn't succeed to protect them all. She thinks back on the twenty-three souls she lost today. There are children among them._

_"You failed, Jillani."_

_The Padawan turns around. It is Master Chiata. What is she doing here? She should be in the village with the other settlers. Why is she standing in front of her? Has the mission changed? Or is she here for Jillani? The Twi'lek stares at her apprentice with a look as hard as steel and keeps talking._

_"You have failed to protect them, as you have failed to protect me."_

_Jillani looks at her master. A bloodstain appears on her clothes, at the level of her belly, like a scarlet flower that gradually blooms. Master Chiata collapses to the ground. Jillani rushes towards her. Around them, everything has disappeared. There is no more ground, no more grass, no more camp. There is only the blackness of space and the stars shining in the distance._

_"Jillani, why didn't you save me?" The voice of the Twi'lek is a whisper, and the Padawan shamefully lowers her head when she hears it. She clenches her fists to her knees._

_"Jill, why didn't you save me?" The voice has changed – it is Cal's. Jill looks up. She recognizes the inside of the Mantis. The young man is lying on his bunk – he is injured and bleeding. Panicked, Jill puts her hands on Cal's side and uses the Force to heal him. But she can't. She can't feel the Force anymore. She can't use the Force anymore. Her panic increases as Cal looks at her accusingly._

_"You failed, Jill."_

_No. No! It can't be! Not again!_

_A scream sounds as the darkness falls upon her._

* * *

Jill woke up with a start, her forehead covered with sweat. She had just had a nightmare – another one. Like almost every night for five years – since that day on Zeffo. She had hoped that reconnecting with the Force would drive them away, but it hadn't. They were still there, night after night.

She laid back on her bunk listening to the comforting hum of the engine, but she couldn't get back to sleep. Eventually, she got up to go for a walk around the ship. She shivered when her bare feet hit the cold ground. She was wearing nothing more than simple black cloth pants and a large light-colored cotton shirt. But feeling the durasteel under her feet and the fresh air on her arms did her good. They reminded her of where she was: safe in the _Mantis_. She grabbed the rungs of the ladder and climbed to the top floor. She walked silently past Cal's bunk and looked at him. The young man was sleeping peacefully, wrapped in a blanket. She continued on her way through the ship, past the cabins of Greez and Cere, to reach the common room. Based on the darkness there, it was still the middle of the night. She made her way to the cockpit. The vastness of interstellar space lay before her eyes. She sat in Greez's seat, bringing her knees against her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs. When she was a Padawan and traveled with her master, she often liked to snuggle up like this, alone, facing the vacuum of space. This view calmed her down. It soothed her.

She sighed. All those stars, all those worlds that gravitated in the darkness of space. When she was on Zeffo and looked up at the sky, she wondered if the inhabitants of these distant planets knew what had happened. The Purge. The Jedi. The Empire. Had it made a difference to them? Or had their lives stayed the same? Did they regret the time of the Republic? Did they see the Jedi as traitors? She thought of the children of the holocron, who probably lived there somewhere. Would they be willing to come with them to become Jedi too? Was it a good idea to take them away from their families and train them? Wasn't that endangering them? Jill still had her doubts about it. And what would she do once they found the holocron? Would she stay with Cal and Cere to help them? Or would she go into hiding somewhere else? She sighed again. She couldn't calm the constant flow of her thoughts.

She heard someone coming quietly behind her. She didn't even need to turn around. She knew it was him. He was dressed the same as she was, his blanket over his shoulder. He settled in the co-pilot's seat where he used to take place.

"Does Greez know you're using his seat? If he caught you here, he'd grumble again. He has his little habits and he's not very sharing!" Cal joked.

"Right now, Greez is snoring in his bed," Jill replied in the same tone as he did. "And even if he caught me in his seat, I'm sure he wouldn't say anything. He loves me too much to dare say anything!"

"Does he? So Greez has a crush on you?" Cal said in a surprised tone.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm the only one he serves a glass of blue milk in the morning."

"Oh! You'll have to give me your secret to coax him! Please! Though I'm not sure... with such attentions, you may soon become Mrs. Dritus," he said sarcastically.

"Well, why not! After all, I would have access to a cabin with a real bed, and Greez cooks pretty good! And he's quite handsome, for a Latero."

"Because you've met a lot of Lateros in your life?" Cal sneered.

"No, but if I believe what he's saying..."

"You believe what Greez says now?"

They both burst out laughing. Realizing the noise they had just made, they turned around. But nothing – Greez and Cere were probably still sleeping. They stayed seated silently staring at the starry void for several long minutes.

Then Cal said in a more serious tone: "Another nightmare?"

Jill nodded her head without saying anything.

"Want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about," Jill replied with a sigh. "It's always the same. No matter what happens, I always end up failing to protect others."

"That makes two of us," Cal whispered. "Tonight was Prauf."

"Your friend on Bracca?" Jill asked nicely. He had mentioned his name several times, but never told her what really happened that day.

"I never told him that he had been my best friend for those five years. I didn't have the time. I was obsessed with hiding, not trusting anyone – not even him. And when he sacrificed himself for me, when Trilla killed him, I... it was too late. I didn't realize what he meant to me until after he was dead."

His voice broke. Jill didn't say anything – she didn't want to make him uneasy. After a long silence, she spoke.

"After all we've been through – after the Purge... It's normal that there's still some... traumas. Maybe in time we'll get over them, and the nightmares will go away. Maybe not. But one thing is sure: these events are part of our past. They're part of us. They make us who we are today. We just have to accept that and deal with it. They are as much a weakness as they are a strength..."

Cal nodded silently. The lights on the dashboard screen dimly lit up his face with a soft bluish light. Jill now knew it almost by heart. His flaming ginger hair, which you couldn't miss, with that strand that regularly fell out before his green eyes. His eyebrows, almost constantly frowned. His scars – the one that crossed the bridge of his nose, the one on his forehead... His face was both stern and ingenuous, like the face of a kid who grew up too fast because he had had to deal with the hardships of life.

Jill sighed again, and then she shivered. She finally stood up.

"I'm cold," she said. "I'm going back to bed."

As she went by him, Cal grabbed her by the forearm, looking at her almost pleadingly. He pulled her towards him without saying anything, and she sat down on the young man's lap without opposing him. She huddled against him as he wrapped his arm around her, patting her shoulder awkwardly. She felt that he needed her to stay with him for a while, that he needed a hug – and a friend. This connection, this Force bond that links them, that allowed her to know how he felt, it was so strange. How did it work? Out of pure curiosity, she concentrated and tried to touch the young man's mind with the Force.

"What are you doing?" he whispered, frowning.

_"I don't really know. I'm trying something."_

"How did you do that?" he asked, surprised.

_"Did what?"_

"That!" he answered. "Talking in my mind! You've mastered telepathy?"

_"No, I... I didn't even realize it. Do you think it's because of our bond in the Force?"_

"Hold on, I'm trying," Cal said, like a child who has just discovered a new game.

She heard him take a deep breath and felt his body relax. Then Cal's voice echoed through her mind.

_"What about this?"_

_"It works! That's a really weird feeling. It's like you're inside my head."_

_"Yeah, I feel like I'm in two places at the same time. It's a useful technique, but it looks pretty tiring."_

He was right. Jill felt she had tapped into her energy more than usual to create and maintain that telepathic connection.

"The Force, I don't think I'll ever fully understand it," she whispered.

She huddled closer to Cal, and he tightened his hug. They sat still for a long time, silent. She could feel his warm skin against hers, his chest lifting in the steady rhythm of his respiration, his breath on her hair. She smelled his scent, a discrete mixture of sweat and droid oil. She looked at him stealthily – he had fallen asleep. She stayed for a while to watch him. He looked peaceful, a slight smile on his lips – she loved that smile so much. _There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no passion, there is serenity._ She kissed him gently on the cheek, then pulled the blanket up over them, before falling asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As usual, don't hesitate to leave a comment!


	11. The Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With his new lightsaber, Cal returns to Dathomir, accompanied by Jill and BD-1. But the Nightsister and Taron Malicos stand in their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank melrosethecat for the beta-reading.

Cal was awakened by Greez bustling in the kitchen. There was a smell of hot caf in the air. He realized they were still in the cockpit. He didn't open his eyes right away – he wanted to enjoy a little more of that quiet moment before the morning hustle and bustle. Jill began to move, a sign that she was waking up too. She straightened up without saying anything, becoming aware of the place – rather uncomfortable, he must admit – where she had just spent the night. Eventually she got up and walked to the kitchen, stretching and yawning. Cal followed her, grunting – his neck was sore from the position in which he had slept.

"Did you sleep in the cockpit or what?" Greez asked in amazement as they approached.

"We talked last night, and we didn't see the time fly," Cal replied evasively. However, he could see the suspicious look on the Latero's face. He didn't know what absurd ideas the alien was having, but he didn't care about it. Right now, what he needed most was a big cup of hot caf to wake up. He approached the caf machine to help himself while Jill sat at the table. He noticed that Greez was putting a glass of blue milk in front of her. The young woman gave Cal a fixed look.

_"Hello, Mrs. Dritus!"_ Cal said sarcastically to her in thought.

"Thank you, Greez," Jill replied, pretending she didn't hear the jibe.

Cal quietly looked at the young woman as the machine filled his cup. He had found her face ordinary the first time he met her. Now he was noticing small details he hadn't paid attention to before. Like her thick brown hair that curled slightly when it was loose – although this morning it was more tangled than anything else – her impish look when she was thinking about something funny, or the little scar that adorned her right cheekbone. He thought back to their discussion last night, but was interrupted in his thoughts by Cere's arrival.

"We'll reach Dathomir in three hours," she announced sitting down. "I suggest you take time to prepare yourself well before then. We don't know what awaits us there."

"Hope those damn undead witches are gone," Greez grumbled shivering. "I didn't really like the fact that they went after my ship last time."

"Don't worry Greez, we'll handle it," Jill reassured him as she stood up and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Meanwhile, I'm going to take a shower. It'll do me good. And maybe the cleanliness will scare the undead away," she added with a wink to the Latero.

Cal drank a sip of caf as he watched the young woman walk away. She wasn't wrong: a good shower would do him a lot of good too.

* * *

Cal looked at his hands as the hot water of the shower ran over his hair and shoulders. Despite Jill's care, his fingers were still raw in some areas, and they hurt – the result of his chilblains. He would ask the young woman to take a look at them when she had time. Not that he was worried about possible scars – his hands already had a number of scars from working on Bracca – but he wanted to make sure he could wield his lightsaber properly when they got to Dathomir. He got out of the shower, quickly dried his hair with a towel, and got dressed. Then he went to the common room. Greez, Jill, and Cere were in the middle of a discussion, sitting on the potolli-weave bench, while the _Mantis_ was flying through hyperspace. Cal joined them.

"How's it going?" asked the young man as he sat down.

"We were just talking about the _Mantis_. It surprisingly grew on me," answered Cere.

"It's not like any of us had it better before," laughed Greez. "Unless the room the scrappers stuck you in on Bracca were made for royalty."

"Definitely not," Cal admitted. The workshop where he slept was almost more spacious than his last room on Bracca. He didn't even talk about the previous rooms he had occupied – he would rather forget some bad memories.

"Of course, Cere had her doubts when she first came on board," Greez recalled.

"Not completely," she said. "Did I ever tell you what Greez told me about the _Mantis_ before I hired him?"

"No, but I'd love to hear it," Jill replied curiously.

"Oh, here we go..." grumbled the Latero, rolling his eyes.

"He said the _Mantis_ was the best luxury cruiser this part of the Galaxy," said Cere. "He said it was a real steal and that only he knew how to pilot such a beautiful masterpiece of a machine."

"A beautiful masterpiece of a machine," Jill laughed as she elbowed the alien. "You really sold it to her, huh Greez?"

"Okay maybe I exaggerated a little bit... sorry," the pilot said, raising his hands in an apologetic signal. "But, you know, I needed the job, and it's not easy out there. Besides, it all worked out in the end, didn't it?"

"It's not over yet," Cal pointed out.

"Whatever comes next, I think she can handle it," said Cere.

"Of course, she can!" exclaimed Greez. "I don't know if you are aware, but this ship is a beautiful masterpiece of a machine!"

"Heh, she sure is," Cal admitted.

"Got to say, Greez, this ship has held up despite everything we've put her through," said Jill, patting the bench.

"Yeah. That's the _Mantis_ ," said Greez. "Not too bad, huh? Hasn't broken down yet."

"And if it does?" Cal asked.

"I can fix it up. You think I can't?" Greez replied, pretending to be offended.

"I've learned not to doubt you," the young man laughed.

"Hey, look at us, making progress!" exclaimed the pilot. "Maybe one day I'll show you how to replace a hyperdrive calibration tube."

"Sounds important. What's that do?" Jill asked.

"I don't know. I heard my great-grandma say it once," Greez answered. "But you don't have to know what a thing does to fix it. She said that too. Very wise lady."

They all laughed heartily. The atmosphere was relaxed – the calm before the storm. Cal looked at his crewmates. He knew that he cared about them, that he had become too attached to them and didn't want to lose them – not like he had lost his master. The young man sighed.

"Are you okay, Cal?" Cere asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "It's just that... I'm thinking about what's ahead of us. I hope we're up to it."

"Course you will, kid," Greez said as he stood up. "Well, I've got to go check on the _Mantis_ ," he added as he walked away to the cockpit.

"And I'm gonna take advantage of the fact that the shower's finally vacant" said Cere, getting up as well.

Once the other two were gone, Cal turned to Jill.

"Jill, can you look at my hands, please? They still hurt."

She nodded and moved closer to him on the bench to take his hands in hers. She had soft hands – nothing like his calloused scrapper hands.

"Indeed," she said. "Healing is not over. I'm going to fix it."

He felt the Force gathering in Jill's hands and pouring into his. He sensed the young woman's increased heart rate. A result of the care she was providing him? Or something else? He realized that his heart was also beating fast – yeah, it was probably a consequence of the healing process. The tingling in his hands gradually subsided. He was no longer in pain.

"That's it, I'm done," Jill announced in a satisfied voice.

But Cal didn't take his hands away from hers.

"Thank you," he said gratefully. "Thank you for everything."

"Why?" the young woman said, blushing slightly. "I haven't done anything special..."

"Well, yes, you still saved my life twice," Cal reminded her as he looked at her.

"And you did the same on Kashyyykk, I remind you," she said, hastily taking her hands away. She seemed embarrassed.

"You don't have to thank me," she added as she stood up. "I only did my duty as a Jedi. Nothing more."

And she fled to hide in the corridor.

* * *

The gate of Kujet's tomb was facing them again. They had not encountered much resistance on their way, except for a few Back Bane Spiders – the Nightsister must not have known that they had returned to Dathomir. They made their way to the door engraved with Zeffo symbols. Jill could sense Cal's anxiety. He was feverish – but who wouldn't be in such a situation? He had to face his past and accept it, as she had done on Zeffo, in the wreckage of the Venator.

Cal stopped facing the door, and Jill instinctively stepped back. The young man turned to her and reached out his hand. He invited her to see his vision? Embarrassed to take part in such an intimate moment, she accepted his offer by taking his hand. They closed their eyes, and Cal put his other hand on the door.

Cal opens his eyes. It's dark.

"Master," he says to the Lasat facing him.

"You were wrong to return here unarmed," Jaro Tapal replies.

"Not unarmed," Cal said as he pulls out his new lightsaber.

"You think that lightsaber proves you a Jedi?" asked the master.

"No," Cal humbly answers. "Facing you... Memories that have haunted me since Bracca... I won't run from them anymore."

"Then let us see what manner of death your courage brings," the master solemnly announces to his apprentice.

Jaro Tapal ignites his lightsaber and attacks first. Cal parries his blows and counter-attacks, making him retreat.

"Impressive," admits the Lasat. "But is power the answer?"

Suddenly, Cal deactivates his lightsaber and puts it in his belt. Jaro Tapal rushes at him screaming to hit him with his weapon. Cal doesn't move. Motionless, he waits for the blow to come. The blade stops an inch away from his head. He raises his head and stares at the Lasat with intense gaze.

"Master," he whispers. "I will never forget. The loss has become a part of me. I will honor your teaching. And your sacrifice."

Jaro Tapal pulls out his lightsaber. He looks at Cal for a moment, then turns and walks away.

"Remember," he tells him. "Persistence reveals the path."

They opened their eyes at the same time. The door in front of them rose up, clearing the way to the heart of the tomb.

"Cal," said Jill. "I'm proud of you." She knew there was nothing more to say. He had faced his past, overcome his anguish, and conquered his fear.

They walked into the next room. No sooner had they passed through the door then they both felt a presence behind them. They turned around and ignited their lightsabers.

"You chose to return," pointed out the voice of the Nightsister. She appeared before them in a cloud of green mist.

"Brave. But not wise," she added.

"Maybe," Cal replied. He deactivated his lightsaber.

Jill looked at him, surprised, and then did the same – he seemed to want to talk to the Nightsister.

"Merrin, right?" he asked, adopting a peaceful attitude. "I'm Cal Kestis. And this is Jillani Styx. What you were told about the Jedi was not true."

"So you say... Cal," Merrin said, looking at him suspiciously.

She didn't seem hostile – at least, not yet.

"Malicos said many things too," she added.

"Taron Malicos might have been part of my Order, but what he is now, I... I have no idea," the young man admitted. "All I do know is having a lightsaber isn't what makes you a Jedi."

He threw his lightsaber to the Nightsister who caught it.

"Then what does?" she asked, looking at the weapon in her hand.

"We were peacekeepers," Cal answered. "We were betrayed by those we protected. Hunted down by the Empire. We… we might be two of the last of our kind."

Merrin ignited Cal's lightsaber and stared at his blue blade.

"I was only a child when they attacked," she said pensively, as if she was recalling memories from the distant past. "An armored warrior brandishing this descended upon us... and cut down my people – my Sisters. Until I was left alone with the dead. Then Malicos came, and he promised me revenge if I shared our secrets with him in return."

"I know what it's like to lose everything," Cal said softly. "And Malicos was wrong to use that against you. We don't have to be enemies."

Merrin deactivated the lightsaber and looked at the young man suspiciously. Then finally, she gave him his weapon back.

"You will need this," she said as she disappeared.

"There she goes again," said Jill.

"I'll be watching," announced the voice of the Nightsister.

"Let's get outta here," the young woman mumbled, uneasy.

* * *

Cal and Jill walked through the long, wide stone corridor that led to the heart of the tomb. Cal felt a shiver run down his spine. The dark side was so strong, so powerful, that he felt what had happened within these walls without even needing to resort to psychometry. Kujet had been a cruel and ruthless sage, promising his followers power and mastery over the Life Wind – the Zeffo's name for the Force. In this tomb, which had once been a magnificent palace, he had staged the massacre of those who had dared to oppose him. The sumptuous corridors had become a cemetery filled with the bodies of his enemies, petrified for eternity in positions revealing the agony they had endured, some even trying to claw to the walls in an attempt to escape. Yes, Kujet had been a bloodthirsty monster. If he could, Cal would have long since turned back to flee this cursed place, as Cordova had before him. But he had no choice: they needed that Astrium, no matter what.

In the distance, he recognized a familiar shape: Malicos was waiting for them on a circular platform surrounded by stone pillars. He turned as he heard them coming.

"Cal Kestis. And Jillani Styx."

So, he knew who they were.

"Malicos," Cal soberly replied. He didn't want to give the former Jedi the impression that he cared about him.

"Welcome home," Taron Malicos said, spreading his arms as if to greet them. "Here to begin your training? What in these ruins tempts you so much to risk death?"

Obviously, Malicos did not know what was in the tomb. On a nearby pillar, a green mist indicated the discreet appearance of the Nightsister – she was watching them from afar.

"We could ask you the same thing," Jill replied.

"There is power there," Malicos said as if it was obvious. "Beyond Jedi understanding. Power I control. I would offer you the same thing."

Without seeming to do so, the two young Jedi walked on separate tracks to surround the old man – they knew that Taron Malicos was dangerous, and they had planned their strategy before returning to Dathomir.

"Don't you understand?" asked Cal, shaking his head. "We're not interested in power. We want to restore the Order."

"Restore the Jedi Order?" Malicos exclaimed with a scornful smile. "Oh, you poor fools. It's over! Jedi fell long before the Purge. Stifled by tradition. Deafened by our past glories. Blinded by endless war."

"Maybe," Jill said. "But it's never over, Malicos. We stand here now with a chance to learn. To rebuild from our mistakes."

"Jedi learn? There's no future for them," the old man said angrily. "How can you not see that? It's time for something new. You and me. We could build something different – something better."

"No," replied Cal with a sorry look. Malicos was mad. He had tried to talk with him, but it was too late. There was nothing more they could do to save him from his madness.

"Then Dathomir will be your grave," Taron Malicos proclaimed threateningly, grasping his two lightsabers.

The two young Jedi ignited their lightsabers. The fight was inevitable. They attacked at the same time, each from one side, but Malicos parried their blows with his two blades. With one move, he pushed Jill back several feet. Then he jumped on Cal and struck with all his might. The young man deflected the blow, but its intensity made him lower his guard. Malicos was a mighty opponent, drawing his power from the dark side, making him faster and more powerful than the two Jedi. Jill returned to the attack. She managed to surprise Malicos and wounded him slightly on the shoulder. He threw one of his lightsabers in the air and made it arc around to reach the young woman in the back. She bent down just in time to avoid the blade. The fighters began a real dance, swirling and making their blades fly through the air. Suddenly, Malicos did a back-flip to get out of reach of his opponents. He dropped his lightsabers and reached out his hands to them, lifting them above the ground with the help of the dark side.

"I was wrong to think you could stand with me," he yelled angrily.

He knocked them to the ground, keeping them still with one hand. With the other, he used the Force to remove a piece of one of the pillars. He levitated the rock just above them in order to crush them.

"Die!" he shouted victoriously.

But a blast of green ichor flew up to the stone, blowing it to pieces.

"You have no right to Dathomir," roared the Nightsister. "No right to our magick!"

She cast another blast of magical ichor to Malicos, but he avoided it. He threw one of his lightsabers at the pillar where she was standing, and then he drew the weakened pillar towards him with the Force. The pillar collapsed, and Merrin jumped to the ground beside the two Jedi.

"Get up! You're not dead yet," she commanded them.

Jill and Cal, freed from Malicos' grip, obeyed and resumed their attacks on the old man. Too busy with the two Jedi, Malicos did not notice Merrin. She teleported behind his back and used her magick to immobilize his arms. He fell to his knees, screaming in panic.

"What is this?"

"It's like you said, Malicos," replied the Nightsister in a voice full of hatred. "Dathomir will be your grave."

With a look full of fury, she made him sink into the stone floor until he disappeared completely. Then she became calm again, as if the death of Malicos had soothed her.

"Let him in the dark with his secrets," Merrin calmly recited, like a prayer. "Until death takes him."

The three young people gathered around the place where the old man had disappeared. A shiver ran down Cal's spine – that magick was truly terrifying. He looked at the Nightsister, fearing her reaction.

"Why'd you help us?" he asked.

"To rid Dathomir of that parasite," she answered. She turned to them. "What are you really doing here?" she asked. Apparently, she didn't seem to want to attack them.

"The ones who built this tomb, the Zeffo," Jill replied. "They created an object called the Astrium. It opens a Vault on a distant planet. Inside is a list of Force-sensitive children across the galaxy, but the Empire is looking for it too."

"What empire?" Merrin asked, raising her eyebrows.

" _The_ Empire," Cal said, shrugging his shoulders as if it was obvious. "The one bent on exterminating Force-sensitives so no one can stand against it."

"Then it will come for Dathomir before long, as the war did. I will help you find this Astrium. Follow me," the witch declared.

* * *

Cal walked towards the sarcophagus embedded in the wall. Facing him, mummified for eternity, stood the Sage Kujet – and within his hands, the Astrium. With a look of disgust, Cal reached out his hand towards the object, pulling it out of the hands of the desiccated mummy without difficulty before hurriedly stepping back, as if he was afraid that the dead would suddenly wake up as a result of this affront. Fortunately, nothing happened. At last, he was holding the Astrium in his hand! He turned to the Nightsister to show her the artifact.

"We finally found it."

"It is real," she said, looking at the object with curiosity.

"Merrin, this could be the key to the next generation of Jedi!" Cal joyfully said.

The Nightsister took the young man's hands in hers to take a closer look at the object.

"I'm happy for you and your Jedi," she said with sorrow.

He stared at her. She was still wearing her red tunic over dark-greyish top and pants, but she had taken off her hood, revealing a silver hair held in a bun. She had brown eyes and white skin, decorated with the traditional tattoos of her people. She was truly beautiful despite the sadness on her face. Obviously, she did not share his enthusiasm.

"Nothing can bring back my people," she said darkly, turning away.

She had been alone for so long, and after they were gone, she would be alone again with the dead. Cal knew what loneliness was. He had suffered enough of it too. He didn't want to leave her like that. After all, even though she had unleashed her dead sisters on them, she had finally helped them. They couldn't have found the Astrium without her. It wouldn't have been fair…

"After the Purge," Cal began. "I was alone for a… a long time. In hiding, I was... I was scared that they'd find out who I was or... what I was."

"What changed?" Merrin asked without turning around, but with a hint of interest in her voice.

"A very good friend of mine told me to go out and find my place in the galaxy," said Cal, smiling slightly as he recalled Prauf.

"And you listened," Merrin concluded.

"Well, no, but..." Cal admitted. "Life has this funny way of forcing you on the path forward anyway. Now here I am. Where I least expected."

"A path forward," Merrin repeated, turning around to look at him. She took a moment to think about it and then went back to Cal.

"I will join you," she declared with a sudden nod.

"You will?" asked Cal, surprised.

"I've spent years of waiting for a chance to avenge my Sisters. I'm finished waiting. I wish to fight by your side. Nightsisters and Jedi do not travel together but... survivors. We adapt," she said smiling.

"Yeah," Cal said. "Yeah, I guess we do. What do you think, Jill?"

"I trust you, Cal," she replied. "Whatever you decide, I'm with you."

"Then I agree," Cal said, offering his hand to the Nightsister. She grabbed it and shook it vigorously.

"Our crew, they might take a little bit of convincing, though," Jill noted.

"Then we'll convince them," Merrin replied with a slight shrug.

* * *

Cal rushed into the ship, showing the Astrium to Cere and Greez, Jill and Merrin on his heels.

"You found it!" Cere proudly noted.

"Woah, woah, who's this?" Greez exclaimed, noticing the presence of the Nightsister. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'll be joining you," Merrin announced abruptly.

"Cere, Greez, this is Merrin," Cal said to make introductions.

"Wha— she's a witch, isn't she?" asked the Latero, widening his eyes in disquiet – unless it was perplexity.

"A Nightsister," Merrin replied, stretching out an open hand in front of her, as if to show her good intentions. "Your fear is unnecessary."

"We couldn't have found the Astrium without her," Jill said in her defense. "And we fought Malicos together."

"I trust her," Cal added. "And so does Jill."

"And we trust you," Cere nodded. "You..." she said, talking to Merrin. "You will have to earn it."

"Okay, fine," Greez grumbled as he left for the cockpit. "Grab a seat. Long as she doesn't try anything funny."

"Welcome aboard," Cere said laconically as she followed the pilot with Jill.

After the rest of the crew left, Cal turned to Merrin.

"They like you," he assured her. She didn't seem convinced. But he really wanted her to feel part of the crew. He had to admit that he felt a kind of... affinity with her. The loneliness and sadness of the Nightsister echoed his own past.

"If you want, I can show you the _Mantis_ ," he kindly offered, inviting her to follow him. Yes, he wanted to help her – to make her feel no longer alone – never again.

* * *

Tonight, Jill was not in a good mood. She was huddled on her bunk, her knees tucked under her chin, and she was staring at the tips of her boots. She was feeling sad and lonely. Angry, too. Angry at Cal. And at herself. She regretted agreeing to let Merrin go with them. Greez had requested to stay one more day on Dathomir, in order to make some repairs to the _Mantis_. And Cal had spent that day talking with the Nightsister, showing her around the ship or telling her about their past adventures – even Greez had gotten into it. Jill sniffed. He hadn't even shown her the _Mantis_ when she came aboard. She had had to wait a long time before he trusted her and told her about his past – and yet, it was an accident. Merrin, on the other hand, seemed to already know all about the young man. She was also pretty – much prettier than Jill would ever be. And they were practically the same age. They were a good match.

"Jillani, are you there?"

It was Cere.

"Yeah," the young woman replied darkly.

"I was wondering if you're okay," Cere said as she came to sit beside her. "Haven't seen you all day."

"Obviously, you're the only one who noticed and cared," Jill said in an acerbic tone.

Cere stared at her intensely for a short moment and sighed.

"Ah. I understand what's going on."

What did she understand? There was nothing to understand anyway.

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge..." began to recite Cere.

"I know the Jedi Code!" Jill exclaimed as she cut her off. "No need to remind me."

"Then I also don't need to remind you not to get attached to him," Cere said firmly. "You know what the consequences can be. You know what the Code commands."

"Hmph. The Code of a Fallen Order!" Jill retorted upset.

"Jillani, you—"

"Stop calling me by that name! Jillani doesn't exist anymore. That girl died five years ago in a Destroyer crash!"

"Jillani," continued Cere calmly and undaunted. "You're a Jedi. You are a member of the Order, and you must follow its precepts."

"Let's talk about the Order and its precepts!" Jill exclaimed in a resentful tone. "Dammit, Cere! I was fourteen when the Clone Wars began, and I was sent to the front lines! I was too young to see everything I saw there. And Cal was probably even younger. We were just kids! What kind of people send their children to be slaughtered on the battlefield? All this, all that talk about the Republic, about peacekeepers, it was all bullshit! I was just a stupid, gullible teenager who believed all that bullshit. And that's where it got me – that's where it got _us_. Nowhere! All these efforts, all these sacrifices for nothing! So your Jedi Order, you know where you can stick it!"

"Jillani!" said Cere, raising her voice and widening her eyes. "I understand your doubts. But purpose must come before feelings. Getting angry won't change things. It won't bring back those we've lost. You have to accept the past."

"I accept the past very well," Jill said, crossing her arms. "It's the future I don't accept. That future all mapped out, full of 'I must' and 'I should', which I didn't choose because others chose it for me. I just wa—"

She stopped talking suddenly to take a deep breath. Purpose before feelings, huh? Cere was right. Deep down inside, Jill knew it. She knew that she had no choice. That she had no right to fall in love – especially with him, another Jedi. The rational part of her brain was telling her to let it go, to focus on their mission. But the other part refused to do so. She closed her eyes, concentrated on her breath and cleared her mind. To think of nothing. Nothing but the Force. It was soothing. Comforting. Finally calmed down, she opened her eyes, and turned to Cere who hadn't moved.

"I'm sorry, Cere," she said humbly. "I don't know what got into me. I guess you're right."

Yes. Cere was right. She was a Jedi; she couldn't deny it, and her behavior was unworthy of a Jedi. She had to pull herself together. From now on, she would no longer allow her emotions to rule her – it was the shortest path to the dark side.

"Come on," Cere said as she stood up. "Let's go back with the others."

Back in the common room, Jill was relieved to see that Merrin wasn't there. Cal and Greez were talking, sitting on the sofa. Cere and Jill joined them.

"Where's Merrin?" Cere asked.

"She went to take a shower," answered Cal. "When this is over, what do you think she's going to do?"

"She could go home," said Greez with a hint of hope in his voice.

"I don't think she will," Cere replied. "She's stayed put along enough. I was always interested in exploring the Galaxy when I was younger. So I can imagine what it's like seeing what it has to offer for the first time."

"Yeah," Greez said with a grin. "Can you believe she's never tried Moof juice or witnessed a fight between two Dugs in a cantina, over who their favorite drummer is? I could easily show her some of that stuff."

"Yeah, Greez. You could definitely show her some strange new wonders," said Cal sarcastically.

"Yeah!" Greez continued without noting the jibe. "Maybe I'll teach her how to gamble. I'm sure a witch sister—"

"Nightsister," Cere corrected him.

"Night witch," said Greez.

"Nightsister," Cal corrected him again.

"I'm sure she has some skills that could make us very rich," Greez assured.

"Seriously?" asked Jill.

"I'm only kidding. I'm still terrified of her," the alien admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Merrin and I think it is a pity that she appears so late in the game. She is a very interesting character and we don't see her enough in my opinion. ☹
> 
> As usual, don't be afraid to comment!


	12. The Mantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mantis is on its way to Bogano, where its crew hopes to finally find the holocron that will allow them to rebuild the Jedi Order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added this chapter after I finished writing the whole story because I felt we didn't see enough of everyday life on board the Mantis. So, I warn you right away: this is a 'slice of life' chapter and the main plot doesn't progress at all.
> 
> I thank melrosethecat for the beta-reading.

His ultra-highly advanced sensors – the cutting edge of motion sensor technology – easily detected the inconspicuous movement of the organic, even though it was doing its utmost not to be noticed. BD-1 immediately woke up from its standby mode, driven by his perpetual curiosity. He jumped to the bottom of the workbench on which he used to sit while the organics were charging their batteries – what they called 'sleeping'. Raising his antennas, he rushed past Master Cal, asleep on his bunk, and hesitated for a very brief moment to jump on his back to wake him up. But he knew, having attempted the maneuver several times, that it was a waste of time – the human was a far too heavy sleeper to hope to succeed. He preferred to wake up Mistress Jill – she always ended up throwing her pillow over him with a grumble, which amused the droid tremendously. But now he didn't have time for that – he had to follow the organic to see who it was and what it was going to do.

BD-1 went into the corridor, his feet clicking on the durasteel floor. First, he walked past Mistress Cere's cabin – he liked her, she was always nice to him, and sometimes she even let him get on her lap to pet him – and then past Greez's cabin. With him it was more complicated – BD-1 remembered very well that time when Greez had chased him all over the ship, armed with his favorite frying pan, just because the little droid had dared to make a remark about the 'charred' color of the steak he had just cooked. He then walked past the bathroom – he still didn't understand the interest that organics had in this room whose only function seemed to produce water and steam.

BD-1 finally got to the common room. With his processor running at full speed, he quickly analyzed the situation. He recognized the organic who was standing in front of him, turning her back: it was Mistress Merrin. BD-1 liked her too, even though she always looked at him strangely and seemed not to understand a word of what he told her. However, Master Cal liked her, and if Master Cal liked her, then BD-1 liked her too. She was leaning over the kitchen table, her attention captured by an object that BD-1 could not see from where he was standing. Suddenly, she banged her fist on the table and uttered a series of curses that would have made the droid blush if he had been able to.

* * *

"Rhaaa! You stupid, useless piece of junk! I know you're mocking me, you sneaky and deceitful machine! You faulty bunch of bolts, will you obey me?! I'll cut you open and rip your damn rusty wires out with my bare hands if you don't do as I say!"

But none of Merrin's threats seemed to motivate the datapad to power up and share its secrets with her. She had tried every possible key combination, shaken it around and even attempted to use her magick – unsuccessfully. The device remained deeply asleep, seemingly silently relishing its victory over the Nightsister.

Merrin heard the metallic clicking of the droid's feet echoing behind her, but she didn't turn around. She didn't want to admit defeat so easily. The caf machine had been the first to resist her, refusing to deliver the precious black liquid that Merrin coveted. And now it was that damn datapad's turn.

BD-1 jumped on the table, right under her nose, and looked at her, tilting his head slightly to the side in a questioning manner.

"Beep-boop?"

"Forget it," Merrin replied sharply. "I still don't understand what you're telling me."

The droid turned toward the datapad and lit his spotlight to indicate a small button on the edge of the device. Merrin pushed it, and the datapad suddenly sprang to life; its screen finally lighting up to reveal a series of small, brightly colored icons. Merrin looked at the droid, gawking. How could this little thing without any power succeed where she had failed?

"Don't think I'm going to hug you or anything else for helping me," Merrin told him in a dryer tone than she would have liked. "But thanks anyway," she added more kindly.

"Bop bop bi-bop!" the droid replied enthusiastically.

She was really going to have to ask Cal to teach her Binary. Another novelty to which she was going to have to get used. She had to admit that her world had been suddenly opened up to the unknown when she chose to board the _Mantis_. The vision she had had of the universe so far had finally proven to be very limited. All her life she had known nothing but Dathomir, its terribly dangerous fauna and flora, and the Nightbrothers – with primitive equipment considering what was being done elsewhere in the galaxy. Since then, she had discovered amazing things she had never thought possible: blue skies, green grass, lush forests, shimmering cities – some of them even covering the surface of entire planets! She really couldn't wait to discover more incredible things – that was why she wanted to access the contents of the datapad. She turned her attention back to the now functioning datapad again, looking at the icons on the screen with a puzzled look. She didn't understand their usefulness. She carefully brushed one of them with the tip of her index finger, causing the display of new icons different from the previous ones.

"Dammit!" she swore again in front of the virtual maze in which she had just put her foot – or rather her finger. She heard a noise behind her and suddenly turned around to see Greez and Jill coming. She tried to clumsily hide the datapad behind her back. They might make fun of her if they learned that she didn't know how to use it, and she didn't want to show her weaknesses.

"What are you doin'?" asked the Latero, looking at her suspiciously.

"Nothing," Merrin replied hastily, before blushing, realizing that she had perhaps answered a little too quickly not to be suspect.

"Oh, I see you've figured out how to power up the datapad," Jill noted, leaning to the side to see what Merrin was unsuccessfully trying to hide. "If you want, I'll show you how it works."

Merrin relaxed when she heard the offer from the human. At least she wasn't making fun of her.

"We could even watch a holovid or two together if you want," Jill continued, helping Greez set up the breakfast table.

Merrin watched her turn on the caf machine without any difficulty. Another topic on which she was surely going to have to ask her for help, since the human seemed willing to help her.

"A holovid? What's that?" Merrin asked as she sat at the table with them. She poured herself a cup of caf – another of the new things she didn't regret discovering, even though she tended to be more and more addicted to it.

"Something cool, you'll see," Jill replied, before shutting up to take a sip of blue milk.

Merrin began to eat her jogan porridge while watching Greez. He seemed nervous and regularly glanced at her, as if he was embarrassed to be stared at like that. She was having trouble figuring out the Latero. He seemed to do everything he could to avoid her – as if he was afraid of her. Perhaps she should make an effort and be more friendly? But how could she do that? What were their social conventions? Did she have to give him a hug? No, it seemed a bit too demonstrative. The other crew members didn't hug each other – or not in public, as far as she knew. However, they often talked to each other, especially during meals. Maybe she should start there? But what could she and Greez be talking about? It had to be said that she barely knew him. She didn't even know from where he was or if he had any family...

"Where do you consider home?" asked Merrin abruptly to the Latero.

"Me?" said Greez, visibly surprised by her question. "Right now, the _Mantis_. Ever since I picked this ship up, she's been my only home."

Well, at least he answered her – even if he still seemed embarrassed. She was on the right track.

"And before that?" asked Merrin, continuing her interrogation.

"Hey, you've got a lot of questions, don't you?" exclaimed Greez, pushing his plate away. "Well, I come from the planet Lateron. It's comfortable, small, mostly known for its delicious spices. At least it was 'til the Empire took over. It's changed ever since the wars."

"Not too different from Dathomir," Merrin pointed out. "I lost my Sisters to war…"

She paused. Maybe talking about Dathomir wasn't a good idea – Greez didn't really seem to be the biggest fan of her planet. She decided to change the subject.

"Where is your family?"

"Well, I never really had much a family, except my great-grandmother, but it's fine. Family's a bit overrated," Greez said with a shrug.

"I do not believe that," replied Merrin.

"No? Obligations. Guilt. Presents. It's a lot of pressure," argued Greez.

"Yet you surround yourself with a crew," Merrin retorted.

"What? Whoa, hey that's — that's a different deck of cards," Greez replied, increasingly embarrassed.

He got up to put his cutlery in the sink and hurried to his seat in the cockpit to escape Merrin's questions. The Nightsister sighed. Apparently, her attempt at a friendly approach had failed. Having lost her conversation partner, Merrin turned to Jill.

"What's the matter with him?" asked the Nightsister. "I feel like he's avoiding me."

"Let's just say that having someone on board who can bring the dead back to life tends to worry him a little. Especially when those dead are attacking his beloved ship," Jill explained. "I think he's afraid you'll attack him when his back is turned."

"Hmm, I've never eaten Latero. I should try it sometime. I wonder what it tasted like," Merrin said deadpan.

"In that case, just watch out for the knives he stashed in every room of the _Mantis_ to defend himself. I think he even put one in the shower, just in case," replied Jill in the same deadpan tone.

The two young women looked at each other and laughed – they obviously shared the same kind of humor. Then Jill looked at the Nightsister with a big smile.

"Well, let's go see this holovid?"

* * *

Cal was walking to the kitchen when he ran into the two young women in the middle of a discussion. He waved to them and continued on his way. He was relieved to see that the two girls seemed to be getting along better. Their relationship had been rather strained so far, although he didn't know why. He came into the kitchen. Cere had apparently just arrived too. She was sitting there drinking a cup of caf. Cal sat down with her and started helping himself, wondering how he was going to fill his day.

"Hey, kid," Greez called out to him from the cockpit entrance. "Remember what you asked me the other day? If you want, I got some free time today. We could do it together later – if you still feel like it, of course."

"Okay Greez, thank you," Cal nodded.

Once his meal was over, Cal went back to his room, looking for a good way to occupy himself all morning. First, he cleaned his lightsaber, then he listened to BD-1 tell him a story about Merrin and a datapad – he had to admit he didn't get the whole story, although, it seemed to make the droid laugh – and finally he spent a moment listening to music, lying on his bunk. When he asked BD-1 to tell him the time, he sighed loudly – barely an hour had passed, even though it felt like a whole day had gone by. He had just taken off his headphones and sat on the edge of his bunk wondering what he could do now, when he heard giggles coming from downstairs – more precisely from Jill's room. He climbed down the ladder. Merrin and Jill were sitting on the bunk and looking at something on a datapad – he couldn't see well from where he was.

"What are you looking at?" the young man asked, curiously wondering what could be the source of their laughter.

"A holovid," Jill replied. "It's called _Love Across the Stars_. Do you want to watch it with us?"

"No thanks," Cal said with a shrug. "I'm not into mushy stories. But if you want, we can watch something else."

"No," answered Merrin without giving him the slightest glance. "I want to know if Wic and Lutul are going to end up together."

"Of course not, she's gonna end up with Gunb, it's obvious!" replied Jill.

Offended by the very little attention the girls paid to him – they were hypnotized by the screen – Cal went back upstairs. He really didn't understand their craze for these Sullustan dramas. The actors were bad – Sullustans were not known for the quality of their acting. The dialogue was poorly written. And above all, the stories were as silly as can be – the heroes always ended up confessing their love, with an ending like 'they lived happily ever after', which Cal knew was never happening in real life. Without realizing it, his footsteps led him to the common room. Cere was alone, sitting on the bench, and she was quietly playing her hallikset. He sat down beside her with a sigh, interrupting her in her song.

"What's going on?" Cere asked him, putting her instrument on her lap.

"Nothing," replied Cal. "It's just that the girls are watching a cheap holovid."

"Which one?" Cere asked.

" _Love Beyond the Stars_ or _Across the Stars_ , something like that."

Cere nodded her head with a knowing look, as if she understood the young man's point of view.

"I never understood the success of this holovid," she said. "It's clearly overrated and not worth _The Princess and the Smuggler_. They knew how to make a good holovid at the time, with real love stories. But now the whole budget goes into special effects, and you end up with a dingy script and disastrous actors who play no better than a rancor." Seeing Cal's surprised look on his face, she added: "I have to admit, Greez converted me. He's a Ku Neaji fan. I think he even keeps an autograph of her somewhere in his cabin."

Cal was about to make another remark when Greez stepped out of the cockpit and headed towards him.

"C'mon, kid, I'm ready. We can start the lesson whenever you want!"

* * *

Cere took back her hallikset and closed her eyes before playing a first chord. Her fingers began to dance on the strings of the instrument, letting the melody flow by itself. She didn't even need to think, the music came to her by itself, the notes formed on their own under her fingers. It was so relaxing. Even the sound of Greez and Cal bustling in the kitchen right behind her couldn't bother her. She continued to play for several minutes before stopping, and then she put her instrument down beside her. She had enjoyed that moment, but all the best things had to come to an end. And once again, Cere couldn't escape her duties – namely managing the crew's laundry.

She got up and walked to the washing machine in the bathroom, grabbed the laundry basket, and began her round of the rooms. No need to go to Jill's room – Cere knew she always put her clothes in the wash. However, she had made a habit of going to the other crew members' rooms to collect the forgotten clothes. She started in Merrin's room first. The young woman obviously hadn't yet understood the principle of the washing machine, but Cere couldn't blame her. After all, she'd only been living with them for a few days, and she'd never had access to that kind of technology on Dathomir. It was really something new for her; however, the principle would have to be explained to her again. Cere picked up the young woman's red tunic and pants to put them in her basket and then went to Cal's room. For once, the young man had been pretty serious. All he had left was a sock that lay under his bunk. Cere wondered where the second one was – probably vanished, as in any good mystery of lost socks. Finally, Cere arrived in front of Greez's room. She took her courage in both hands and put her hand on the handle of the door, opening it to a chaotic dump. Piles of clothes, ship's magazines, and kitchen utensils heaped up before her eyes – and she didn't mention the smell, which was like a barn full of banthas despite the air recycler running at full blast.

"Greez," mumbled Cere between her teeth before she began her cleaning operation.

She rummaged around the room, gathering up the alien's many dirty clothes. She couldn't deny that he had made progress since she had been on board. She would always remember the look on her face the first time she came aboard the _Mantis_ , which was then in a similar condition to this room. And she understood that Greez needed to have a place for 'him and all his mess', as he liked to say. But this was beyond the bounds of what her mind keen on order and cleanliness – a legacy from her Jedi past – could endure. Cere hurried to finish her task before rushing out of the room, putting an end to her ordeal.

It wasn't until the washing machine finally started that she allowed herself to sigh. Honestly, between the groceries and the laundry, she really felt like she was their mother to all four of them. For the three youngsters, it was still okay, but for Greez... She left the bathroom and went back to the common room. She couldn't help but make a sharp remark to Greez as she walked past him, and then she went back to the bench and sat down again before taking her hallikset. If she had been told that one day she would be on a ship playing mommy to a whole crew, she wouldn't have believed it.

* * *

"Greez, honestly, you could make an effort. Next time, I'll put all your dirty laundry through the _Mantis_ airlock, so I'll get rid of it for good."

Greez grumbled a bunch of slurs in a voice low enough for Cere not to hear it. Yeah, well, okay, his room was 'a bit messy'. So, what's the big deal? She wasn't the one living in it after all. Anyway, he was planning to clean it up. It was on his to-do list for today – or tomorrow – after he'd cooked lunch, fixed the laser cannon, tinkered with the new hyperdrive, reviewed the ship's defense systems, checked the coordinates in the navicomputer, and watered his plants. But not now, because now he was busy with the promise he had made to Cal. He turned to the young man who was waiting – eagerly, Greez was sure of it – for the continuation of the Great Chef's lesson.

"Okay then, remember, what did I just say?"

"Never forget the seasoning," replied Cal like a student reciting his lesson to his teacher. "And when in doubt, add spices."

"That's right," said Greez. "Spice is life! Never forget that!"

Greez had to admit he was a little surprised when Cal came to ask him to teach him how to cook. After all, he had never shown any sign of interest in the pilot's culinary feats. And he had lived alone for quite a while on Bracca – Greez thought he had at least learned some basic cooking skills to get by on his own at that time. But it seems that the young man had spent five years eating only ready-made meals, ration bars, and jerky sticks. Greez shuddered at the thought of eating such tasteless food for so long.

"No, don't stir it with a spoon, it'll make lumps!" Greez exclaimed as he realized what the kid was doing.

"I'm sorry, Greez, I'm really sorry…"

Cal blushed and lowered his shoulders and head, as if he was guilty of a serious offence and expected a severe reprimand. Sometimes Greez wondered why the young man was so defensive – as if he feared something more serious than a simple oral warning. Was it because of his master? Cere had told him that his master – Jaro I-don't-remember-his-name – could be hard and demanding. Or was it because of his life on Bracca? Greez sighed. That kid had probably suffered far worse than he had – Merrin and Jill too, for that matter. He couldn't blame him for overreacting sometimes. He had to admit that he wasn't a model of calm and restraint himself.

"Okay, let's start again," Greez said softly. "I'm going to give you a whisk, that'll make it more eas—"

"Greez, are you cooking something?" Cal abruptly cut him off, wrinkling his nose.

Greez sniffed. The kid was right, there was a smell of burning.

"No, I don— Kriff! I forgot the cake in the oven!"

* * *

There it was! Jill had been right again: Lutul and Gunb had ended up together – even though Merrin kept saying she would have been better off choosing Wic. Jill had to admit that these stories were really too soft and sweet to be realistic. She wasn't a romantic, and she would never have watched that kind of silly drama in the past. But she had to admit that this kind of feel-good story was good for her. It kept her from dwelling on the unpleasant thoughts that tended to accumulate in her mind lately. She was thinking too much about the past – about the time of the war.

"You fought in the Clone Wars, did you not?" Merrin asked her, as if she could read her mind.

Jill felt unsettled by the question. She didn't think her story would interest the Nightsister.

"I did. Why do you ask?" Jill said.

"Have you ever buried someone you love?" Merrin continued.

"Yeah," Jill whispered, staring at the tips of her feet to avoid the inquisitive gaze of the Nightsister. "My master."

She really didn't want to talk about it. Not right now. Not with her.

"After the massacre I buried my mothers, my friends... Ilyana," said Merrin.

Jill heard sadness clouding her voice. She looked at the Nightsister. She, too, had lost loved ones – her whole family.

"Who was she?" Jill asked, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"We used to sneak out to the swamps and make potions together," Merrin replied, staring into space, as if she were reliving a scene from her past, a faint smile on her lips. "We were so close. I thought when we were older, we would be together. Instead, I closed her eyes and bundled her with the others."

"I wish I could tell you that you'll move past it, but the truth is you never will," Jill said softly, shaking her head with an air of sadness.

"Perhaps it's strange, but it is comforting to know I am not alone," Merrin replied, still smiling.

"I don't think that's strange at all," Jill replied, taking her by the arm. She looked at Merrin kindly. She wanted to comfort her. To show her that she was there if she needed it.

"Even though I've lost my master, I've made new friends," Jill said. "As you mentioned to Greez earlier, we're rather like family after all. A strange family, for sure, but still a family. And you can be a part of it, too."

Merrin smiled at her before suddenly raising her head and sniffing worriedly.

"Wouldn't it smell like something is burning?"

"Another Greez trick, I bet," replied Jill. "Unless it was Cal who decided to start cook—"

The _Mantis_ fire alarm cut her off abruptly, preventing her from finishing her sentence.

Yeah, a strange family, but it was hers now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I admit, I wanted more of Merrin. Because there is never enough of Merrin. And Cal. And BD-1. And Greez.  
> I also wanted to see the point of view of the other crew members. And I must admit that I really enjoyed doing it. I even hesitate to write other stories from the other crew members' point of view. What do you think about that? Would you be interested in such stories?


	13. The Inquisitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cal has finally found the Astrium that will allow him to access the Vault of Bogano, and the holocron it contains. But the Second Sister is determined not to let him succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank melrosethecat for the beta-reading.

Cal was sitting alone at the table, a cup of hot, steaming caf in front of him, when Jill and Merrin joined him. He was brooding, and not just because of last night's nightmare – another one. He had always believed in the Force, the Jedi, and the Order, despite the Clone Wars and its aftermath. Even on Bracca, after the death of his master, when he was in the most desperate situation, he had continued to believe in it. However, the revelations of the last few days called his faith into question. Cere, Trilla, Malicos – they had all succumbed to the dark side. He sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jill asked him.

"I just... I still don't understand," he answered, shaking his head.

"What don't you understand?" Merrin asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Taron Malicos. He was a Jedi, a peacekeeper, a protector of the Republic. I don't understand why he went over to the dark side. Cere and Trilla... they were tortured. I can understand how desperation broke them and drove them to the dark side. But Malicos..."

"On the contrary, I'm not surprised," said Jill.

Cal looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"Jedi can easily fall to the dark side, especially those seeking power. Malicos isn't the first... and he certainly won't be the last," Jill replied. Noticing that Cal was still not convinced, she continued, "I suppose you've heard of Master Krell before?"

Cal nodded. Yes, he had heard of Pong Krell. The Besalisk had been a famous Jedi General during the Clone Wars. However, he was best known for betraying the Jedi Order and the Republic.

"Before becoming a Jedi Master, he was a Seeker," Jill continued. "He's the one who found me and brought me to Coruscant when I was a child. In my memories, he was a very caring person. He was a great comfort to me when I left my family. Even after that, he kept coming to see me regularly at the temple until I became a Padawan and left with Master Chiata. When I heard what he had done during the Battle of Umbara I... I didn't believe it at first. It couldn't have been possible. He couldn't. He was such a nice man... but I had to quickly face the reality that the Master Krell I'd known was no more."

She shook her head with a sorry look on her face.

"That day, I learned one thing. Even the mightiest warrior can fall. Even the best Jedi can become the worst bastard."

* * *

The _Mantis_ was flying into hyperspace. While Greez was piloting the ship, the rest of the crew was seated on the common room couch. They silently watched the Astrium that Cal had put on the table in front of them.

"You think it'll work?" Cal asked. He wasn't sure it would. What if the Astrium doesn't work anymore? What if it was broken? What if it didn't open the Vault?

"It worked for Cordova," Cere reminded him.

"You can make it work," Merrin said in a confident tone.

"The Force is with you," Jill added.

They continued staring at the object without saying anything, when Greez showed up from the cockpit.

"Oh, hey. Is anybody hungry?" the pilot asked them. "I was thinking of whipping up some scazz steaks—" He stopped talking when he saw the amused looks of his crewmates.

"I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?"

"No, captain," replied Cere with a smile. "And we couldn't have gotten this far without you."

"Oh, huh, well I..." stammered Greez, rubbing the back of his head, visibly embarrassed by such a compliment.

"It's true, Greez," said Cal, smiling too.

"Thank you," said the Latero modestly without daring to look at them. "Hey, I hope you get in there, and you find that holo-thing."

"Holocron," said Jill.

"Are you sure it's something you should find?" Merrin asked suddenly.

The three humans turned to the Nightsister as Greez walked to the kitchen. Cal didn't understand what she was getting at.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The children on that list," she continued. "If you take them from their homes to train as Jedi… Won't they be hunted like you?"

Cal was hesitant. Jill had made a similar remark to him in the past, when he and Cere had told her their goal. And now Merrin. Why? Why be skeptical about their plan? Did they both think that he was not able to protect and train Younglings?

"It has to be kept out of the hands of the Empire," Cal answered. Who was he hoping to convince? Merrin or himself? Fortunately, Cere came to his rescue.

"It'll help us put an end to the Empire," she said.

Suddenly, Greez rushed back in front of them on his way to the cockpit.

"Oh, hey, uh, change of plans. We're arriving," he announced.

"Oh, Greez," Merrin called out to him.

The pilot froze for a moment, frightened, and slowly turned towards the Nightsister.

"Yeah?" he asked in a slightly shaky voice.

"I take my steak rare," replied Merrin.

Greez suddenly relaxed and exhaled in relief.

"Okay, now we're cookin'!"

* * *

Cal and Greez were both standing outside the _Mantis_.

"Funny to have this thing end where it started," Cal noticed, looking at the Bogano landscape that extended in front of them. "Remember when you first brought me here?"

"Oh yeah, I remember our first visit here," replied Greez. "I've said it before, I really didn't think you were…"

"A Jedi?" said Cal.

"Jedi or not, I just didn't think you were the guy," replied the pilot.

"And now?" asked the young man.

"Now, Jedi or not, you are," Greez admitted. "Look, I still don't quite get the whole Force stuff, but what I do know is that you are one tough kid."

"Thanks. So are you," said Cal.

"Heh. That's true. I do look young for my age," the Latero joked. "Hey, listen, um... I know you're about to get that holo... cron."

"Nice. You remembered," Cal congratulated him. "You joining us?"

"Oh no. Absolutely not!" exclaimed the pilot. "I just wanted to say, you know… those kids we're supposed to find, they're lucky to have you."

"They're lucky to have _us_ ," Cal replied. "We're in this together, Greez."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hoping you'd say that because you know they're gonna need more than fancy magic tricks," Greez said.

"Oh yeah?" Cal asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Practical guidance," Latero said, proudly raising his chin. "Role model. Someone to look up to. You know, ship flying's a complicated art… but that's only if I stick around."

The door to the _Mantis_ opened behind them. Cere and Jill, BD-1 perched on her back, got off the ship and met them at the bottom of the ramp.

"It's hard to believe how far you've come in such a short time," said Cere as she looked at the two young Jedi. "You've been through a lot to get here, but the Vault is still an unknown."

"Cordova put the holocron inside," said Cal. "That's what's important. We have to get it."

"Cordova built danger into this test to protect it," Cere warned them.

"You're worried about us," Jill noticed.

"I don't want to train all those younglings alone," Cere replied.

"Heh, we'll be fine, Cere," Jill replied. "Plus, we've got BD-1 with us."

"I know. Just be careful. This might be unlike anything you three have faced before," said Cere. "And remember: think before you react. I suspect Cordova left behind a test not just anyone could solve. Take care of each other. May the Force be with you."

* * *

"I'm sensing something weird," said Jill as they arrived at the foot of the Vault. Cal hadn't lied; the Force was very strong on Bogano. And this Vault – she felt that it was calling to her, that it was attracting her. There was electricity in the air.

"This is gonna sound strange," said the young man. "But I think it's the Astrium. The closer we get to the Vault, the stronger it feels."

They climbed the muddy slope leading to the entrance. When they got to the top, Jill turned around. From here they could see the whole mesa and even the _Mantis_ in the distance. Cal stopped and turned towards Jill.

"Please," he told her. "I'd like you to stay here. Cere said that Cordova had left a test. I... I have to face it alone. I'm counting on you to watch the Vault entrance and cover my back, just in case, okay?"

Jill didn't like it. She didn't like the idea of Cal going alone. What if he'd need her help? Suppose he'd got hurt, who would heal him? But his eyes were full of determination, and she didn't feel like refusing.

"Okay, fine," she replied. "But be quick. If you're not back in one hour, I'll come to get you."

"Thank you," he said.

Cal turned and stepped into the Vault. Jill followed his progress thanks to the Force bond that united them. Suddenly, she lost her connection with the young man. She probed the Force, but nothing – no sign of him. It was as if he had been teleported to a place outside Bogano. Yeah, Cal was right, that Vault was really strange. A shiver ran down her spine. She had to trust him – and clear her head. She sat in a meditative posture on a large flat stone that lay on the ground, facing the swampy landscape of Bogano, and then she took out her flute. It had been a long time since she had played it. It would relax her a little.

A sweet melody soared above the Vault.

* * *

Cal had arrived in the Vault's main room. He no longer felt Jill's presence. It was as if the karnite walls were blocking their connection. He approached the round plate on the floor. There was a hollow spot. He took the Astrium out of his pocket and placed it in the hollow. The mechanism set in motion, and the Vault activated.

"Amazing," Cal said to the droid on his shoulder. "The Vault itself is built like a giant holocron."

Cal spotted a huge metal plate that had slid up the wall. He came closer. The wall that had been revealed was strange: it was made of a dark material similar to obsidian. The young man put his hand on the hard, smooth surface. Yes, it was some kind of holocron. He closed his eyes and concentrated to read the message that had been recorded there.

_He is in a dark place. There is a path in front of him. He has no choice. He follows it. He comes across black statues of Zeffo, frozen in postures reflecting pain – as on Dathomir, in Kujet's tomb. A voice resounds. The voice of a Zeffo Sage._

_"I offer this record of our civilization to those who will follow. Despite our wisdom and technological achievement, we face extinction. Dogma blinded us to the path of balance, and gradually we allowed our pride to corrupt us. The greater control we sought, the further we fell into ruin. I lead the remnants of my people into the great unknown, hoping that we will finally find peace."_

_Cal comes in front of the Sage. He is gigantic. He looks at the young man, and then he disappears. Behind him, Cal sees a holocron floating in the air. It is glowing with a soft green light. The young man approaches and touches the holocron with his fingertips._

_"I shall teach them the ways of the Force." It is his own voice he now hears echoing. Padawans surround him. He can't see their faces, but he hears them calling him 'Master'. Jill is there, too. She is smiling at him._

_"We shall begin with physical preparation," says Cal. "Gather around, everyone."_

_"Master Kestis," asks a Padawan. "Do you think the Empire will find us?"_

_At this moment he feels good, at peace – he would almost dare to say 'happy'._

_Suddenly, the atmosphere changes. He hears the shots. He smells the blood. He feels fear and anxiety around him._

_"It's the Empire!" shouts a Padawan._

_"The Inquisitors have found us!" exclaims Jill._

_"Master, shall we fight them?" asks a panicked Youngling._

_"They're coming!"_

_"To the trenches!" Jill screams. "Protect yourself!"_

_They are surrounded by stormtroopers._

_"Capture the Younglings... kill the rest," orders a soldier._

_Some Padawans are trying to fight. Others are hiding. Troopers are looking for them. There is no way out. The Padawans fall at Cal's feet, mowed down by blaster fire. Jill is there, on the edge of a cliff. She is holding two Younglings by the hand._

_"Cal!" she shouts._

_The soldiers are getting closer to her. She is trapped; she can't get away. She steps back and leaps into the void. Cal comes close to the edge. He sees her body below. She is dead. She chose to jump rather than be captured._

_"Cal Kestis!" It is the Second Sister. She is standing in front of him, her red lightsaber in her hand. "Surrender now and we may spare the youngest..."_

_Cal kneels before her in a sign of surrender. He gives up the fight in the hope of saving the Younglings. The ground opens up beneath his feet. He falls. He lands in a dark hallway. He is in an Imperial base. He walks in the hallway. Younglings are held prisoner in cells. They are scared. They are terrified._

_"What is next for us?" they ask. "Master Kestis, why?"_

_He continues to move forward. A Padawan is strapped to a torture chair. He is crying, he is screaming. It's unbearable. Cal can't watch any longer. He closes his eyes._

_When he opens them, it's pitch black. He ignites his lightsaber. The blade vibrates in the air. It is red. A bloody red. He looks down and sees his clothes. They are those of an Inquisitor. He is an Inquisitor. He keeps walking through the hallway. At the end, the wall is black and smooth, like obsidian. He puts his hand on it. He can see himself on the other side. He is younger. He is on Bogano, in the Vault. He raises his fist and hits the wall with all his might._

His right hand was bleeding, but he had come to. What had he just seen? A warning? A vision of the future? He turned around. The holocron was there, in front of him, floating gently above the ground. He approached and reached out his hand to grab it. Suddenly, he heard a lightsaber ignite. He knew who it was without even looking. Trilla. He stopped his hand and turned his head towards her.

"Had a bad feeling I'd see you here," he sighed.

"Oh?" she said with a fake surprised look on her face. "How uncharacteristically prescient of you. Here I thought your greatest virtue was your dogged persistence as you stumble from one debacle to the next."

"Guess you made a mistake not killing me on Bracca then," said the young man.

"A scant mercy," she replied. "I wagered one meaningless padawan against a prize that will win me the Emperor's favor."

"You think I'm gonna let you walk away with the holocron?" Cal asked.

"Of course not," Trilla answered. "We both have our pride. But yours has cost you the lives of all the Force-sensitive children on that list. As well as her own."

She threw something at Cal's feet. Jill's lightsaber – it was cut in half. The young man felt his heart sink.

"She didn't offer much resistance," the Inquisitor continued coldly. "I thought she was more talented than that. Apparently, you never knew how to surround yourself well. As I said before, your friends tend to have a limited lifespan. You should give up while you still can."

"Like you said, Trilla," Cal said, igniting his lightsaber and moving into an attack stance. "I'm persistent."

He had to ignore her provocations. He had to focus. He had to stay in control of himself. He had to think of nothing else but his duel with Trilla. He threw himself headlong into the fight. He poured all his rage and might into his blows, striking relentlessly at the Inquisitor. She managed to parry each of his blows, and their two blades collided in a shower of sparks. However, for once, he felt he could have the upper hand. While she was parrying one of his attacks again, he had an idea. He abruptly deactivated the blade of his lightsaber. The Second Sister's blade encountered only emptiness. Unbalanced, Trilla fell forward. Cal took the opportunity to push her backwards with the Force. The shock caused her to drop her weapon. Cal pulled the Inquisitor's lightsaber into his hand – she was unarmed.

Suddenly, he felt a tingling spring up in his fingertips and spread throughout his hand – an echo. No! Not psychometry! Not now! He fell to his knees in the water, unable to stop the vision from imposing itself on his mind. Trilla gave him a victorious glance and took the holocron.

"Careful with that thing," she warned him. "It's been through hell!"

_There is a novice looking at her, seated on the floor. Trilla reads the fear in his eyes. Master Junda is there too._

_"Don't go," Trilla begs her, putting her hand on her master's shoulder. "We need to stick together."_

_"No," says Cere Junda. "I'm going to lure them away, and then I'm going to circle back. Stay with the Younglings, Trilla. May the Force be with you."_

_"Master, don't leave us!" she cries out in a pleading voice. But it's too late. Master Junda is gone, leaving them alone._

_"Trilla, what's going to happen?" asks the novice – a young Rodian – trembling._

_"It's okay," she reassured him. "It's okay."_

_But she doesn't believe a word she says. Deep inside, she is terrified..._

_…_

_She is strapped to an Imperial torture chair. Two soldiers are watching her. The machine starts up, releasing an electric current that runs through her entire body. She screams. She's suffering. She's in pain – so much pain. And the dark side. She feels it. It is there. It is calling to her..._

_…_

_Master Junda is right there in front of her. She is tied up. Trilla is standing there looking at her with disdain. Cere Junda sees her and recognizes her immediately, despite her new outfit. The young woman takes the helmet that is presented to her and puts it on her head. That's it. She's become an Inquisitor. The Second Sister is born._

_"No. No. NO!" Master Junda shouts as she understands what's happening. Trilla feels her wrath. She feels her rage. She feels the dark side. Her master uses it, letting herself be swept away by its darkness. The ties that kept her fastened explode. The soldiers and Trilla are thrown to the ground by the impact of the Force. Cere Junda gets up and runs away. She abandons her. She leaves her alone. All alone. Once again..._

Cal opened his eyes, his heart beating. Fear, anguish, loneliness, sadness, pain, suffering, hatred... He was still under the influence of Trilla's emotions. He felt the bile rising in his throat – he felt really awful. Out of breath, he looked around him. She was gone. With the holocron.

He put his lightsaber and Trilla's one on his belt, and then picked up Jill's lightsaber. He thought about what the Inquisitor had said. No, that was impossible. She couldn't... But that broken lightsaber suggested otherwise. He felt a lump forming in his throat. He felt like crying. Then sadness gave way to anger. No matter what the Jedi teachings. He had to catch up with Trilla. To retrieve the holocron. And get revenge.

Cal ran out of the Vault in a hurry. There was no sign of Jill or Trilla. He stepped toward the exit when he felt something roll under his foot. It was Jill's flute. He bent down to pick it up. He felt an echo. Not the one he had read on Zeffo before, no – a new one. What if... He concentrated and cleared his mind.

_Jill is sitting down, playing her flute. Suddenly she stops. She felt something. A presence. Dark. It is not coming from the Vault. Someone is coming. She looks through the opening towards the mesa. It is the Second Sister. She is coming with a whole squad of troopers. Quick, Jill must stop her! She must keep her from getting into the Vault. She must protect Cal. She slides down the slope to the bottom of the Vault with her ignited lightsaber in her hand._

_"Look who's coming here," said the Inquisitor in an amused tone. "I assume Kestis is already inside?"_

_"You won't approach him," Jill answers, in a tone she hopes to be threatening. She moves in an attacking stance, both hands on the chromed hilt, the vibrating blade raised at eye-level – she can feel the heat radiated by the green blade on her cheek._

_Jill attacks first. The Inquisitor parries her attack and retaliates. The blows come from both sides. Sparks fly through the air. Jill can feel the sweat on her forehead – she tires quickly. She knows she can't win, but she needs to save as much time as she can for Cal to find the holocron. She can't dodge the next blow. Her lightsaber flies in the air and falls to the ground, broken in two. The young woman falls to her knees. She is exhausted._

_"No more games," the Inquisitor says, putting away her lightsaber. She grabs Jill by the collar and drags her through the mud to the entrance of the Vault, and then she drops her to the ground._

_"Keep a close eye on her," she orders a Purge Trooper. "I have some business to attend to."_

_The troopers point their blaster rifles at Jill. There is nothing she can do. Trilla enters the Vault. The minutes pass slowly. They seem endless. Suddenly, Jill hears a noise. Someone is coming out of the Vault. It is Trilla. She is holding the holocron in her hand. Jill feels the anxiety rise and her heart sink. Cal..._

_"Take her to my ship," the Inquisitor says, looking at Jill. "We're leaving. I have plans for her."_

Jill was still alive! Trilla had lied to him! Cal was suddenly relieved. He had to go back to the _Mantis_. He needed to find out where Trilla had taken Jill and the holocron, and soon.

* * *

Cal ran hastily into the _Mantis_. There was only Cere, sitting quietly on the couch, meditating. When she saw Cal's distraught look, she stood up abruptly and rushed towards him. The images of his vision in the Vault, when he had grasped Trilla's lightsaber, immediately came back to his mind, along with the nausea. He thought back to what Cere and Trilla had experienced. The horrors they had endured. All that suffering he had felt. He shivered.

"Cere. I saw what happened," he said feverishly as he laid the Inquisitor's lightsaber on the table. "Between you and Trilla. What you both went through. I – I'm so sorry. I was arrogant, I was foolish. I could never understand what you went through. She has our holocron. More importantly, she has Jill. I don't know where she's taking them–"

His voice broke. Panic was taking over. He had to calm down. To breathe.

Cere looked at him seriously as she assimilated what he had just said, and then she sat down on the couch.

"I'm responsible for the path that Trilla is on," she said, clutching the edge of the couch with her hands. "And what she does next is the cost of all my mistakes."

"Our mistakes are in the past," said Cal, sitting next to her. He had managed to calm down and regain control of his emotions. "And it's all of our responsibility, and it's about what we do next that's important. You taught me that, Cere," he said as he looked at her.

Cere stared at him.

"You're right. I know where she's taken them. There's a fortress. Where they take Jedi. Where the Inquisitors come from. It's a place of torture. It's the place I escaped. I just never thought I'd be going back there," she said, shaking her head.

Cal could feel the fear and anxiety that gripped her at the mere thought of returning to that dreadful prison.

"You won't be going alone," he reassured her, taking her by the shoulder. "You'll have a friend with you."

"No," she said with a smile. "I'll have a Jedi with me."

She stood up and faced Cal. Her resolute gaze fell on Trilla's lightsaber, laid on the table. She reached out her hand to it and used the Force for the first time since many years. The hilt flew to her hand.

"Kneel," she ordered Cal.

The young man looked at her without saying anything. Then he got up and knelt down in front of her. She ignited the red blade and stared at it for a moment, and then put it on Cal's shoulder.

"By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force. Cal Kestis," she said. "Rise, Jedi Knight."

Cal stood up.

"You are ready," Cere declared.

"So are you," he replied, his eyes shining with tears.

Cere deactivated the lightsaber and turned away from Cal to avoid his gaze and make her way back to the cockpit. Cal's shoulders lowered slightly, and he sighed, before moving away. His footsteps led him to his room at the rear of the ship. He sat on the edge of his bunk. After all this time, after all these years, he was finally no longer a Padawan. He had become a Jedi Knight. However, he felt no pride, no joy at that thought. He felt only his throat tightened with sadness and his stomach tightened with fear. He put his head in his hands and sobbed his heart out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are not far from the end of the story. The next chapter will be the last. I hope you still like this fanfic!
> 
> And thanks for comments and kudos!


	14. The Fortress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trilla has stolen the holocron and captured Jill! Cal, Cere and BD-1 travel to the fortress of the Inquisitorius in the hopes of retrieving the artifact and saving their friend before it is too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank melrosethecat for the beta-reading.

Darkness. That was all that was surrounding Jill right now. Not a physical darkness, no – she could see very well where she was – but a mental darkness that gripped her mind, trying to make its way to her soul to corrupt it and take her away to the dark side.

She looked at the red laser gate behind which she could see dozens of other cells similar to hers. Cells specifically designed to accommodate and hold captive any Force-sensitive. She knew she could not escape even if, driven by despair, she had tried to do so. The Imperials hadn't even bothered to tie her hands, which showed their confidence – and rightly so, she had to admit – in the security systems of this hellish prison.

A shiver ran down her spine. By Force, this place was so dark. Even without psychometric skills, she could feel what had happened here. All those Jedi, all those Padawans, all those Younglings who had been in those cells at one time or another. For each of them, the future seemed to come down to a single choice: the dark side or death – and always in pain. Jill knew that she, too, would have to make that choice – otherwise, she wouldn't be here.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps – someone was coming. Two black shapes stopped in front of her cell, staring at her through the laser gate like she was an exotic animal from a distant planet. Jill felt a lump in her throat. She could feel the dark side emanating from the two beings facing her. The smaller of the two was surrounded by an aura of pure hatred – Jill immediately recognized Trilla, wearing her Inquisitor's helmet. But the second one exuded the dark side. The man, dressed entirely in black, spoke to the Inquisitor, his helmet's artificial respirator making his voice even more threatening than Jill expected.

"So this is that famous Jedi about whom you told me," he said coldly, crossing his arms.

_Jedi_. He uttered that word in disgust, as if it were the greatest of all insults.

"Yes, my Lord," Trilla replied in humility.

Jill had never heard her use a tone like that to speak to anyone before. A tone that reflected submission and obedience. A tone that strangely sounded in the mouth of the usually proud and scathing Inquisitor.

"You know what you have to do, Inquisitor," said the man in black. "I must leave for Coruscant immediately. I hope by the time I get back, you'll be finished. You have free reign. Don't disappoint me again, or else you know what'll happen."

"Yes, my Lord," Trilla replied, bowing as low as possible before him.

Then the man turned away from the cell and walked away. Trilla smiled briefly and cast a scornful glance at Jill before following him silently. The two shapes disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. Jill took a sudden breath – she hadn't dared to move; she hadn't dared to breathe during the whole conversation. She raised her hands in front of her face to look at them. They were shaking jerky and uncontrollably. This man – never before she had met anyone who had such a power. Never before she had met anyone with such a dark and corrupt soul. Never before she had experienced such a terror. Even the Purge Troopers she had met in the prison whispered his name in a voice full of fear. A name that she herself did not dare to pronounce, as if the mere fact of mentioning it could make him suddenly reappear before her. Coming to her senses, she curled up, realizing that the fear she had felt until then was nothing compared to what awaited her now.

* * *

"This isn't good," Greez announced as they analyzed the situation, gathered around the holotable. They had arrived in Nur's air space. According to Cere, the fortress of the Inquisitorius was located on this oceanic moon in the Mustafar system, hidden beneath the surface of the water. Even the inhabitants of the Empire were not aware of its existence. But for now, their biggest problem was the Imperial-class Star Destroyers orbiting Nur. Time was running out for them. They had to find a way to get through, and quickly.

"With the defenses they got, our usual tricks just aren't gonna cut it," the pilot continued, scratching his head.

"I can help," Merrin declared self-confidently.

"What are you thinking?" Cere asked.

"A ritual. It will hide the ship," she suggested as she made her way to the cockpit. "I hope."

"A ritual?" Greez said, looking at her suspiciously.

"She has a knack for this kind of stuff," Cal said.

"Wha— hold, wait, wait a minute. Now, hold on," said the Latero, spreading his two pairs of arms to block the way for the Nightsister. "Now… what is this gonna require?"

"A sacrifice. One of your arms will do nicely," replied Merrin in a deadpan voice.

"Wait, what?" Greez asked as panic began to overwhelm him.

"Don't be so serious," Merrin joked, giving him a friendly pat on the forehead. "Join me up front."

Cal didn't know how they could joke at a time like this. The Imperials had the holocron. And Jill. What could they be doing to her? He could sense from their connection that she was still alive. But that Force bond was tenuous, and it was weakening from hour to hour. He looked at Cere – she seemed even darker than he was. He joined the Nightsister and the pilot in the cockpit. Merrin was beginning her ritual.

"Sisters... Mother... Lend me your strength... Sisters... My mother... Lend me your strength."

Cal and Greez watched with apprehension as green mist escaped from her hands to envelop the entire ship. The _Mantis_ disappeared completely off the radar.

"Whatever she's doing, it's working," Greez declared, still a little worried, checking the scanners.

"What do you think the odds are?" the young man asked him.

The Latero looked at him seriously – Cal had never seen him so serious.

"My money's on you, kid," he said with a faint smile.

* * *

Jill stopped screaming. She couldn't take it anymore. How long had she been there? An hour? A day? A week? She had lost track of time. She caught her breath for a moment. She couldn't stop the frantic beating of her heart. She was overwhelmed with anguish and pain. She tried once again to use the Force to break the ties that held her to the torture chair, but without success.

"Let's get on," said the Purge Trooper Commander.

No. No! But too late. He sent a new electric shock, stronger than the previous one. Jill felt as if her blood was boiling. As if her bones were about to break. As if her head was about to burst. She screamed again without being able to stop. She had never been in so much pain before. Not even that time when, led by her best friend, she attempted to climb the highest tower of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant in the hopes of sneaking up to spy on the Council. The Togruta got away with only a few scratches, but Jill broke both her legs and an arm – she had to stay still for more than a week before she was healed enough to walk again. Yes, the pain she was feeling right now was unbearable. But she had to hold on. To say nothing. To do nothing. Otherwise, they would have won.

The pain ended once again. She stopped screaming and took another deep breath. With her head down, she waited with trepidation for the next shock – but nothing came. She heard someone coming into the room, and the Purge Troopers standing at attention.

"Second Sister," said the Commander with deference.

Trilla. She had come to relish her suffering. The Inquisitor faced her. With her head still down, Jill felt her cold, haughty gaze analyzing her from head to toe.

"You think you can resist?" Trilla said, a spark of joy in her voice revealing the sadistic pleasure she felt at seeing her in this unpleasant situation. "You'll eventually break down. We all did. Give up and join us. Become one of our Sisters, and your suffering will stop. Your fear will stop."

Jill struggled to lift her head and looked up at the Inquisitor with a gleam of defiance in her eyes.

"Who's talking?" Jill asked. "The Inquisitor or the little doggy afraid of her master? You're scared too, Trilla. You're afraid of him. You're terrified of him. I know you are. I've felt it. But you're alone in facing that fear, unlike me."

She saw the surprise furtively light up the eyes of the Second Sister – she had succeeded in unnerving her.

"Do you still think your friends are going to come and save you?" Trilla asked, trying to regain her composure. "Can't you see they've abandoned you? You're alone now. No one will come for you. No one!"

"Cal, he will," the Jedi replied with difficulty.

Trilla, obviously enraged, took a scalpel from the torture tools and jabbed its tip into the abdomen of Jill, who muffled a scream. The Jedi thought for a moment that she was going to kill her, but the Inquisitor was in complete control. The scalpel pierced the skin deep enough to cause her pain, but not enough to disembowel her. Then Trilla slowly made a bloody groove with the sharp blade.

"Kestis is dead," the Inquisitor exclaimed angrily. "I killed him in that Vault. How do you think I got your precious holocron? It's over for him. It's over for you. It's over for the Jedi!"

"No!" Jill shouted. The Second Sister's words flowed like venom into her ears, poisoning her weakened mind. She tried to expel them from her thoughts, to clear her mind, to forget the pain. But Trilla was right. Jill had seen her enter the Vault with her lightsaber. She had seen her come out with the holocron – that holocron that was now laying on a table only a few feet away from her. Which meant Cal was–

She started shaking. Everything in which she had believed, everything for which she had fought – the Jedi, the peace, Cal – it was all for nothing. Nothing! The Jedi Order, that damned fallen Order, had brought her nothing but pain and suffering. It wasn't worth her fighting for it. _Trust only in the Force._ Isn't that what Cal always said? Trust the Force instead of the Jedi teachings.

_I am one with the Force and the Force is with me. I am one with the Force and the Force is—_

She felt the blood dripping from her belly soak her shirt. She was in pain, but that physical pain was nothing compared to the pain she felt inside. She began to cry.

Trilla smiled victoriously as she saw her break down.

"I feel like you and I are going to have a lot of fun."

* * *

Cal joined Cere in front of the individual escape pods. They planned to use them to leave the _Mantis_ and land inconspicuously on Nur without being detected.

"Once we're inside I'll engage their defense level," Cere said as she opened her pod. "And then sabotage their sensors so the _Mantis_ can extract us. You find Jill and the holocron."

"Shouldn't we stick together?" the young man asked.

"I feel the pull…" Cere answered. "The lives of every child on that list are at stake. Whatever happens in there and whatever you see... Don't worry about me just… get the holocron, find Jill, and get out."

Greez's voice rose from the intercom to tell them they had arrived at the drop point.

"It's time," said Cere, giving Cal one last look. She entered her pod. Cal moved with BD-1 in his, and the door closed in front of them. The _Mantis_ dropped them into the darkness of space.

Cal felt anxiety overwhelm him as his pod flew to Nur's surface. He thought about the past – about the escape pod that had taken him to Bracca. He could hear the Venator's explosion in the distance again. He could see the body of his dead master at his feet. He closed his eyes. He shouldn't give in to panic. He definitely shouldn't. He had to concentrate and clear his mind. He heard the pod break the surface of the water and sink into the abyssal depths. He continued his meditation. He shouldn't lose control. He shouldn't let his emotions overwhelm him.

When he opened his eyes, he was under water. He had succeeded. He had not panicked. He had managed to keep control of himself. He put on his breather, got out of the pod, and swam towards the huge underwater fortress whose menacing shadow was standing out in the distance. It was dark, but bioluminescent seaweeds illuminated his path. He had to hurry – every minute counted.

He reached an airlock. BD-1 sliced the opening, and the young man entered the building. Soldiers were guarding the place, but apparently the sound of the water had masked his arrival. He climbed onto the platform where they were standing and rushed at them. With a few lightsaber blows, he had cleared the way.

He concentrated for a moment. Jill was there in the fortress; he was sure of it. He could feel her presence. She was still alive. He concentrated deeper and tried to use their bond to reach her mind and locate her.

_"Jill? Jill, can you hear me?"_

_"Cal? Is that you?"_ answered a weak, distant voice.

_"Yes,"_ he said _. "We're here, we're coming to get you. But I need to know where you are."_

_"I dunno. In a cell. I..."_

The connection broke. She must have been too weak to keep it up any longer.

Cere's voice rose from the comlink.

"Cal, you there?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Good to hear your voice, Cere. I know where Jill is. They're holding her in a cell."

"I send you the location of the prison block," she said without asking how he got that intel.

"Got it. We're on the move," the young man declared with resolve.

* * *

She was going crazy, that's for sure. There she was hearing voices now. It started with Cal's voice. For a moment she thought he was coming to save her, but then she remembered the poisonous words of the Second Sister. Now it was Master Chiata's voice that Jill was hearing.

She tried to get that voice out of her mind by focusing on her physical sensations. She was lying on the cold hard floor of her cell. She could feel every inch of her aching body, probably covered in bruises – she felt like she had been used as a punching bag by the Ninth Sister. She could feel the blood-soaked fabric sticking to the wound on her belly. She felt the smell of charred meat filling her nostrils – her own flesh, burnt in several spots as a result of the Second Sister's abuse. She felt—

But she did not manage to ignore the voice speaking to her. She blinked, thinking her mind was deceiving her, and she tried to raise her head with difficulty – but she could not. Her head fell heavily to the ground with a thud. Not only did she hear voices, but now she _saw_ things that were not there. It was not possible. She _couldn't_ be here. She was dead. And yet…

Master Chiata's ghost crouched on the ground in front of her, staring at her with a half-sorry, half-disappointed look.

"My apprentice, I must admit that once again you have fallen down."

"Master," Jill whispered in a broken voice. She had screamed and yelled so much that every sound that came out of her mouth burned painfully down her throat.

The Twi'lek gently pushed back a strand of blood-soaked hair that fell before the eyes of her former Padawan, and then she sighed.

"The Order may have failed, Jillani, but you have failed as well. What happened to the precepts I taught you?

"I don't understand, Master," Jill grumbled with difficulty. "I've always followed the Code. I've always followed the Jedi teachings."

"And yet you failed to do so. You didn't save me from the Clones. You didn't save those settlers on Balmorra – those children. You didn't save Cal from Trilla. All the people you vowed deep down to protect... they all died. You are not up to it, Jillani. You are not worthy to be a Jedi."

Her master was right. She was not worthy.

"But Master, if I'm not a Jedi, then what am I?" Jill asked with sobs in her voice.

A sad smile appeared on her master's lips.

"Light and darkness. There have always been two ways, Jillani. If you can't take the first path, you know what you have to do."

Jill sighed as the vision faded into the ambient darkness. Yes, she knew what she had to do...

* * *

Cal looked at the dead stormtroopers at his feet. He had to find a way to open the blast doors of this section of the fortress. Otherwise, he'd never make it to the prison block.

"Cere?" he said into his radio. "I've cleared out this area but the Empire's sealed me in. Any ideas?"

"Cal, look for a control room. I've got a plan", she replied.

"I think I'm standing in one," said the young man.

He walked to the generator he had just spotted and activated it. He could see through the window an explosion blasting into the building in front of him.

"Woah, see that, BD?"

The generator started to spark and smoke. Obviously, it had overloaded – it wasn't quite what he had planned.

"Well, that did something," Cal said to the little droid. "Let's check it out."

They came out of the room. All the power systems seemed to have burned out, causing several outbreaks of fire.

"I've disabled the shields on the outer sections of the fortress," Cere announced in the comlink. "Flood the base and swim to the central keep."

"That's a hell of a plan," Cal admitted as he slipped through the gates that the overload had half-opened.

"We'll meet up inside," said Cere. "Good luck."

The hallway was partially flooded. The window on the right seemed to be cracked, and a myriad of small streams of water escaped from it – that explained the flooding.

"Ready for a swim, BD?" asked the young man. He reached out his hand to the window and used the Force to break it. The water rushed violently into the building, sweeping everything in its path.

"Hang on!"

Once calm was restored in the hallway, Cal put on his breather and went out through the window he had just shattered. He went to the main building, as Cere had ordered. There! Another broken window. He entered the hallway. It was also filled with water. Dead stormtroopers were floating around him – they must have been surprised by the flood. He swam through the hallway until he reached a higher section that had escaped the water. He quickly looked at the holomap sent by Cere. The prison block was not far away anymore.

* * *

Cal had just killed the last Purge Trooper defending the prison. A multitude of cells closed by red laser gates surrounded him. They were all empty by now. He thought of the unfortunate Jedi who must have occupied them in the past. How many of them had died here? How many had succumbed to the dark side to become Inquisitors? He stepped forward with a brisk pace. He could sense that she was there, close to him. He had to find her. He suddenly spotted a black shape on the floor of one of the cells – Jill. She was lying on the floor and seemed to be unconscious.

BD-1 jumped to the bottom of his shoulder and sliced the cell door, and then he rushed inside, his feet clicking on the metal floor. He stopped in front of Jill's body to scan it, before looking at Cal with a worried beep. Cal knelt down beside Jill and shook her shoulder slightly.

"Jill? Jill, you hear me? It's me, Cal."

No response. She was still breathing, but faintly. He noticed her blood-soaked shirt and lifted the fabric with apprehension to see the state of her wound, before sighing with relief when he saw that it was only a shallow wound. The many spots where her bare skin was exposed were covered with bruises and burns. A shiver ran down his spine – he didn't even dare to imagine what she had endured. He ripped the bottom of the young woman's shirt to make a bandage and dress her wound. Okay, he had managed to stop the bleeding. BD-1 beeped to get his attention, his stim dispenser open. Cal shook his head. Why didn't he think of that before?

"Thank you, buddy," Cal said as he picked up the small canister filled with blue fluid. It was the last one he had left – he hoped it would be enough. He injected the stim into Jill's shoulder. After a few seconds, the bacta became effective and her breathing got stronger. However, she was still unconscious. Cal took her in his arms.

"Jill, please wake up," the young man begged, looking at her.

Still no response. Suddenly, the young woman's heartbeat accelerated sharply, and her breathing became jerky. No! He was losing her! He had to do something, and quickly! He took a deep breath, put his forehead against Jill's and closed his eyes.

_It is dark. He is in a gulch. He can barely see two feet in front of him. He hears sobs echoing around him. Someone is crying. He has to find out who. He starts walking. The path splits in two. Which way should he go? He goes left. A new junction. It is a maze. He must find her. He closes his eyes and focuses on the Force. He lets it guide him. The crying is getting closer. He opens his eyes. It is a child who is crying. She is curled up against a wall. She is three or four years old, no more._

_"I'm scared," she sobs._

_He recognizes her. It is Jill. He kneels in front of the child._

_"I'll help you," he promises._

_Black shadows move towards them, threateningly. What are they? Cal raises his head._

_…_

_He is in a Republic starship, sitting against a wall in the middle of nowhere – through the window he can see the endless space expanding before his eyes. He is cold. He feels lonely. Terribly lonely. He hears a child crying._

_…_

_He is hanging on the wall of the central tower of the Jedi Temple. It is high, very high. The furious wind whistles in his ears and shakes his hair wildly. He knows he must not look down, but his eyes are attracted to the void. He slips, but his friend's hand catches him just in time. He looks up at the Togruta. But he is too heavy, and he brings her down with him. He falls. He hears a scream of terror._

_…_

_He is in a canyon. He is hot, excruciatingly hot. He is covered in dust from head to toe. He is standing in front of a rockslide. He knows there are people trapped underneath. All dead. He hears someone crying – he recognizes Jill's voice._

_…_

_He is in a Venator-class Star Destroyer. The mud has entered the vessel. He can hear the Clones looking for them. His hands are covered in blood. He sees Master Chiata, lying on the ground, dead. He hears Jill crying._

_…_

_He is in the ice caves. He is trapped, a prisoner. He feels the cold, the pain, the fear, the panic, the anguish... And Jill is crying. Again._

_…_

_He is on Kashyyyk. The spider is there, right above him. He feels the frantic beating of his heart. The threads are holding him. He can't move. He hears screaming. Jill is crying – he is starting to understand. These shadows, they are all her nightmares – Jill's nightmares._

_…_

_He is in the_ Mantis _. He sees himself lying on his bunk. He is wounded. He sees the blood dripping from the wound. Cere is there with a box of stims. He is dying. Jill tries to heal him – and she is crying._

_…_

_He is on Bogano, in front of the Vault entrance. Trilla is there, smiling. She is holding the holocron in her hand._

_"Kestis is dead," she exclaims angrily. "I killed him!"_

_Cal feels Jill's mind shattering into a thousand pieces._

_…_

_Jill is standing alone, head down. Around her, there is nothing but nothingness. The threatening shadows are there. They are getting closer to her. No! Cal understands now: the shadows are not her nightmares; they are the dark side. The dark side that is trying to take over her. Cal feels his heart sinking. He is losing her. Suddenly, he realizes she is not alone. He is here, too. He can do something. He runs to her. He takes her by the hand._

_"Jill, I'm here! Look at me," he asks her in a pleading voice. "You don't need the dark side. Everything Trilla's told you, everything she's shown you, is a lie. Please, stay with me! I don't want to lose you!"_

_Jill looks at him, as if she has only just realized he is there, and she smiles at him..._

Jill opened her eyes and took a sudden intake of breath, as if she was looking for air. She looked around gasping in panic before recognizing Cal, which calmed her instantly.

"I knew you'd find me," she mumbled painfully.

Cal looked at her, his eyes filled with tears. He had almost lost her – lost her forever. Without thinking, he slightly lifted her and kissed her. Her lips were warm and had a mild taste of iron and salt – blood and tears. He felt her warm body in his arms and gently tightened his embrace, hoping she would not reject him. But she didn't try to. On the contrary, she put her hand on his forearm, huddled up against him and pressed her lips tighter against his. As if she, too, needed that kiss. He had hesitated so many times to do so, since that day on Kashyyyk. He had wanted to do it so many times. But each time, reason had prevailed. There, now, there was no reason anymore. He didn't care about the consequences. Their minds connected to each other naturally, as if it had always been so, and the Force wrapped them in its gentle warmth, comforting them both.

* * *

They remained in each other's arms for a few moments. It was Cere who interrupted them.

"Cal? How's it going?"

"Everything's alright, Cere," answered the young man with relief. "I've found Jill."

"How is she?" Cere asked worriedly.

"As you can be after an imperial torture session. Can you walk?" he asked the young woman.

Jill nodded.

"We'll meet you as soon as we find the holocron," Cal said on the radio.

"I know where it is," Jill said. "Trilla keeps it in the interrogation chamber. It's not too far from here."

"Then I'm going to need your help," Cere said. "I'm near your position but sealed behind a blast door. Look for a console nearby."

Cal helped Jill up. The young woman grunted in pain, but she managed to stay on her feet. Then the two young Jedi came out of the cell to check out the area.

"Found it," Cal declared after a few moments as he moved closer to the console he had just spotted.

He opened the blast door. On the other side of the window, they saw Cere appear with Trilla's lightsaber in her hand. She took out her blaster and shot the two Purge Troopers facing her. Then she sent her lightsaber across the room, slipped on her knees between the two soldiers and shot them in the belly. She got up and rolled over the back of one of the two troopers before she retrieved her lightsaber and stabbed him with it. The second Purge Trooper stood up, but she knocked him down with the Force and stuck her blade in his back, killing him instantly.

"That was... impressive," said Cal in an awe-struck voice. "How are you holding up?"

Jill had to admit that she hadn't seen anyone fight like that since a very long time. She was sincerely hoping that Cere wasn't using the dark side.

"Don't worry about me," she replied as she moved closer to the window. "We have a job to do. Still… it feels good to tear this place apart. This prison is where they kept us. I wish there were more people left to save," she added, looking at Jill.

"I'm sorry we had to come back here," Cal said.

"So am I," Cere said. "But we didn't really have a choice, did we?"

"I understand," said Cal, looking at Jill. "Any sign of Trilla?"

"No. Not yet," said Cere. "The interrogation chamber is the most secure place in this entire fortress. Get to the holocron. I'll divert reinforcements and join you as soon as I can."

Then she ran out of the room.

Jill shivered. She was cold. She was exhausted and aching from head to toe.

"I'm sorry, Cal," she said feverishly. "I'm not gonna be much of a help to you in this condition."

"That's alright," the young man replied gently. "The most important is that I've found you."

He took off his poncho and put it over the young woman's head. It was a little large for her, but at least it would warm her up a little. She took the young man's hand in hers, her long, thin fingers intertwining with Cal's.

"Let's keep moving," she said. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

"Looks like a turbolift," noticed Cal as they crossed the small circular room. "Might be our ticket outta here."

"The interrogation chamber is on the other side," Jill said, pointing to the footbridge in front of them.

They crossed the bridge. The whole area consisted of platforms built a few feet above the magma – probably the energy source that powered the fortress. They entered the interrogation chamber. The lava illuminated the room with an orange color. It was abominably hot, and the air was barely breathable.

"It looks easy," Cal noticed as he walked towards the center of the room. He didn't like it. It was too simple.

Jill stood by the door. She didn't seem to want to go near the torture chair – she had certainly seen it enough like that in the last few days.

"Hurry, Cal, please," the young woman urged him, looking over her shoulder with a worried look on her face.

The young man approached the chair.

"Cal, look out!" Jill cried suddenly.

Trilla jumped on him from the ceiling where she was hiding and tried to impale him on her lightsaber. He had just enough time to dodge her attack. It was a trap! He quickly ignited his lightsaber to ward off the next blow before she pushed him back several feet with the Force. He landed with a roll and stood up to face her. She was fast. Very fast. However, Cal had made considerable progress since their first fight on Bracca. He was no longer a mere Padawan. He was a Jedi Knight now. They started the fight, jumping, twirling, spinning to attack their opponent and avoid blows. Cal thought back to their last fight and to his vision in the Vault when he touched the Inquisitor's lightsaber.

"Trilla, I saw what you've been through," Cal said to his opponent as she was parrying one of his attacks. "You've experienced great suffering. It's not too late to let it go."

Trilla stared at him intensely. She seemed to be listening to him. Would he succeed in convincing her?

"Let go?" she said in a scathing tone. "I'm stronger now because of the pain."

She disengaged from the fight and pulled the holocron out from under her cloak.

"I knew you'd come back for this," she continued. "No 'thank you?'"

She put the artifact away and regained an attack stance.

"You'll never make it out of this place alive," she scornfully told them.

She threw a flash-bang grenade at Cal's feet. He stepped back, but it was too late. He was dazzled and did not see the kick coming. He tumbled into the void and barely caught up to the edge of the platform, finding himself hanging above the molten lava. The Inquisitor stepped towards him to deliver the fatal blow.

_"Cal, your lightsaber!"_

That was Jill. She had silently moved closer and was standing right behind Trilla, who hadn't even noticed her presence. He threw his lightsaber in the air over the Inquisitor, and Jill caught it with one hand. She ignited it and thrust the blue blade into the Second Sister's shoulder. Surprised, Trilla fell to her knees and put her hand on her injured shoulder. Cal took the opportunity to climb back and get the holocron from her by pulling it with the Force. Jill gave him back his lightsaber. He deactivated it and put it away, just as Cere came in running.

"Cal!" she exclaimed.

"I have the holocron," he told her simply.

The three of them looked at each other, visibly relieved, before turning to Trilla.

"I need to do this," Cere said in an unsure voice.

Cal nodded. He understood. She had been her master. It was because of her that Trilla had become the monster she was. It was up to her to deal with it. He didn't have to meddle in it. He grabbed Jill by the arm, and they walked a few steps away.

"It's over, Trilla," Cere declared as she approached her former Padawan, still kneeling.

Trilla looked up with defiance in her eyes.

"Nothing is ever truly over," she replied, her teeth clenched, looking Cere straight in the eyes.

"This fight is over," Cere repeated, shaking her head with a sorry look on her face. "I know the darkness that is eating you up inside, and every day we choose to either feed it or fight it."

"It's too late, Cere," Trilla snarled as she lowered her head.

"No," Cere replied softly. "It's not. I know the choices that I made took all your choices away. And I have failed you, Trilla."

Cere knelt before her Padawan.

"I failed you. And I am so very sorry."

Trilla turned her head away, as if she refused to face her former master's gaze, and she got up painfully. Cere also stood up and reached out her hand.

"I've carried so much hate for you," Trilla sighed in a sad voice.

Suddenly, the Inquisitor froze. Cal felt it, too. A grim presence. Evil. Dark. He heard footsteps coming. A breath emanating from a life support system. A man with a black helmet appeared behind Trilla.

"Okay," said Cal, looking at his mates. "That doesn't look good."

"It isn't," Cere replied darkly. "It's him."

"Vader," Jill whispered in a breath.

The young woman's terror was almost palpable. Who was he? Even Cere seemed afraid of him. The man in black approached Trilla. Instinctively, Cal and Cere ignited their lightsabers and stepped back.

"You have failed me, Inquisitor," said Vader in a cold voice.

"Avenge us," Trilla pleaded as she looked at them, just before Vader's lightsaber cut her down. She fell to the ground, dead.

"Cal, Jill," Cere said without turning around. "Run!" And then she rushed at Vader to attack him. He pushed her away with a simple wave of his hand, as if she was nothing more than an insect bothering him with its buzzing, and she fell into the magma that extended beneath their feet.

"No!" Cal shouted. "Cere!"

"Hurry Cal, we have to go," Jill yelled, taking him by the arm. "We're no match for him. He's too powerful!"

But Cal couldn't move. He was frozen by the terror he felt in that moment, facing this man from whom so much darkness radiated.

"You would be wise to surrender," Vader said, reaching out his hand, as if he was making them an offer they couldn't refuse.

"Yeah. Probably," Cal said, getting a grip on himself.

Yes. Perhaps it would have been wiser to surrender. However, Cal knew he had never been wise – his stubbornness had cost him enough in the past. He ignited his lightsaber and rushed to Vader to attack him and avenge Cere. But Jill was right. He was no match for him. Vader lifted him up in the air with one hand like a mere puppet, choking him with the Force. He felt his throat constricting, his breath shortening. He also felt Jill using the Force behind him as well. She ripped off a piece of the vent shaft behind Vader and threw it at him. But Vader felt the attack coming, and he stopped the object with his free hand. He sent Cal to the ground and threw the metal piece at him. Cal rolled over and narrowly avoided it. Jill helped him up as Vader walked towards them.

"Quick Cal, we gotta run!" she shouted.

"The turbolift," Cal remembered. "Let's go!"

They turned around and ran towards the elevator. They felt the footbridge collapse under their feet as they ran as fast as they could – Vader was trying to rip it out with the Force. But, without knowing how, they still managed to reach the turbolift.

"Let's get out of here!" Cal exclaimed, banging the activation console to start the lift.

Vader was right behind them with his lightsaber in his hand. The turbolift door closed in front of him. Suddenly, a red blade appeared through the door. He was trying to melt it with his lightsaber! Luckily, the turbolift began to move, saving the two Jedi from the fearsome Sith Lord.

The turbolift stopped abruptly, and the door opened in front of them. They could see the ocean depths through the windows of the hallway – they had returned to the upper floors. But they knew they weren't off the hook yet. Panicked, they ran in the only possible direction. They had to put as much distance as possible between them and Vader. Suddenly, a voice rose from Cal's comlink.

"Kid, you read me?"

It was Greez.

"They're not responding!" the Latero worried.

"They will. I am certain of that," Merrin's calm voice said in the background.

"Greez, we're here," replied Cal, panting. "Heading towards the surface. Be ready. I have Jill and the holocron, but Cere—"

His voice broke as he recalled the fall of the Jedi.

"She didn't make it, Greez."

"Cere?" Greez asked, stunned. "Just get outta there, Cal."

They came to another blast door. Cal triggered the opening control. But Vader was waiting for them on the other side. The Sith Lord pushed Jill away, sending her to bang against a window. She fell to the ground, unconscious. Then he attacked Cal. Cal parried his blows as he stepped back. The Sith was too strong, too powerful. Cal fell to the ground and barely managed to parry another blow. Suddenly, BD-1 jumped on Vader's back and gave him a powerful electric shock, temporarily incapacitating him. Cal took the opportunity to get up and move back to gain momentum. He aimed his blade at the Sith Lord's chest, but Darth Vader stepped aside and grabbed the hilt of Cal's lightsaber, stopping his attack. He threw the young man backwards, sending him brutally rolling on the ground. Still on the ground, Cal turned on his side to pull his lightsaber into his hand, but Vader managed to stop him again – the lightsaber hung low to the ground between the two of them.

"Surrender the holocron," Vader ordered.

"I'll never give it to you!" the young Jedi exclaimed in defiance.

"We shall see."

Vader ignited the blade of Cal's lightsaber and pushed it with the Force to drive it into the young man's side. Cal screamed in pain as he tried to hold back the blade that was penetrating his flesh. He struggled to press the switch to turn it off. A smell of burning flesh reached his nostrils. He felt sick.

Suddenly, Vader turned to avoid a red blade that was flying at him. Cere! She was alive! She rolled to the ground, retrieved her lightsaber, and stood between Vader and the two young Jedi.

"I won't let you take those children," she growled as she attacked the Sith.

He sent her to the ground with a wave of his hand. She got up again. She was angry. Cal could feel her fury. The Force around her was pulsing with a dark aura –- the dark side.

"Such hatred," Vader noticed. "You would have made an excellent Inquisitor."

"She's stronger than that," Cal replied.

But he felt the rage seize Cere. He felt her tap into the dark side. Through the power of darkness, Cere managed to force Vader to kneel.

"No. No!" Cal cried out. No, she shouldn't use it! She risked being overwhelmed and falling definitively to the dark side.

"Yes. Strong with the dark side," Vader said as he stood up. "I can feel it inside of her."

"Cere, Cere!" Cal shouted. "Hey, listen to me! You still have a choice!"

Cere suddenly came back to her senses, looking confused. Realizing what she was doing, she stopped her attack. Vader tried to hit them, but she created a Force shield just in time to protect them. She wouldn't last long. Cal had to help her. He turned to the window against which Vader had sent Jill. It was cracked from the impact. He reached out his hand and broke it with a Force push. Then he grabbed both women and rushed into the breach he had just opened. Vader, too busy pushing back the torrents of water that were trying to submerge him, could not prevent their escape.

Cal put Cere's breather on her – she had also fainted – and gave his to Jill. Then he began to swim to the surface, but he was exhausted. The two women were too heavy for him. He was running out of air. The surface was still too far away. His vision began to blur, and he had just enough time to see a shape surrounded by a green mist swimming towards them, before he sank into darkness.

* * *

"Hey. Hey! Hey, kid!"

Somebody was shaking Cal – it was Greez.

"Cal. Cal!"

The young man opened his eyes and straightened up abruptly on his bunk, taking the Latero by the arm.

"Cere. Jill." That was the first thought that came to his mind.

"They're alright," Greez calmly replied to reassure him. "They're alright."

"Boooooop! Boooooop!" said BD-1 in an offended tone as he jumped on him.

"You too!" Cal smiled as he fondly patted the little droid's head.

The movement awakened his wound – he had completely forgotten about it. He gritted his teeth when the pain came back to him.

"You did it," Greez congratulated him.

"We did it?" Cal asked, still dazed.

He couldn't believe it.

"Ha! We did—" he repeated, standing up.

"Oh, be careful," Greez reminded him.

"Where are they?" asked the young man.

"Cere and Merrin are out there," replied the pilot, pointing to the common room. "The girl's still completely out of it, but she should wake up soon. Oooh, wait a minute!"

But Cal rushed to the common room without further ado, Greez on his heels. He stumbled down the few steps from the kitchen. Merrin pounced on him, giving him a big hug. He couldn't hold back a grunt of pain.

"Sorry," she said blushing, before taking a step back. She seemed embarrassed by the hug she had just given him.

"That was you in the water, wasn't it?" Cal asked as he looked at her. She nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad you're okay. This one wouldn't leave your side," she said, pointing to Greez with a nod.

"Thank you," Cal said in a grateful voice to the Nightsister.

Then he walked to Cere, who was sitting on the couch, hesitating about the words to use.

"Hey," he simply said in a friendly tone.

"Hey," she replied softly as he sat down beside her.

"So now what?" Greez asked, spreading his two pairs of arms apart.

"Well, captain. This is the end of my charter," replied Cere, thanking him with a glance. "Your contract has been fulfilled. Thank you, Greez."

"Well, if it's all the same to you, I was thinking that maybe I would stick around here and…" said the pilot hesitantly as he joined them on the couch. "Take you wherever you gotta go. Besides, uh… Kids kind of look up to me—"

They heard a noise behind them and turned around. It was Jill who had just joined them. Cal noticed that she was still wearing his poncho. He stood up to greet her. She approached him briskly, and then stopped abruptly, as if she hesitated. He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her against him, hugging her.

"Cal, I..." she began.

"Shut up," he interrupted her in a soft voice.

_"I know what you're thinking,"_ he said to her in thought. _"But I don't care about it."_

He could feel the gaze of the other crew members behind his back. Yes, he didn't care about it. At that moment, she was all that mattered. Her, and only her. He felt her wrap her arms around his waist while burying her face against his shoulder.

_"Thank you, Cal."_

He knew he loved her. He would do everything in his power to protect her. And he would want that moment to last forever.

* * *

"What about that?" Merrin asked, pointing to the holocron on the table in front of them.

"We use it," replied Cere. "To rebuild the Jedi Order."

Cal stood up, took the holocron in his hand, and activated it with the Force. A star map appeared before them.

"The next generation of Jedi..." Jill whispered.

"The Empire will be after 'em," Greez said. "Just like they're after us."

They were right. All those children... what was he supposed to do?

"The lives of every child on that list will be forever changed," Cere noticed.

"Not by us," Cal declared.

His decision was made. Cere looked at him, realizing what he was thinking, and silently approved it with a look. Cal pulled out his lightsaber.

"Their destiny should be trusted to the Force," he said.

He ignited his weapon and watched the holocron floating in the air, before slicing it in half with an upward blade motion. Then he looked at his mates: BD-1, the cute, little amnesic droid; Greez, the pilot, and gambler riddled with debt; Merrin, the Nightsister with terrifying powers; Cere, the fallen Jedi returned from the dark side; and Jill – just Jill, as she so aptly said the day they met. They were his friends, his family. _Trust no one._ He brushed that thought aside. Those days were over. He had complete faith in them, and he would have entrusted his life to them if he had to.

"So, where to now?" he asked with a large smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! We have come to the end of the journey! I hope you enjoyed following the adventures of Cal and Jill. Anyway, I enjoyed writing this fanfiction and sharing it with you! 
> 
> I sincerely thank everyone who read it, left a comment or a kudo. You help me stay motivated! I also thank melrosethecat who helped me so much with the beta reading.
> 
> I have other works in progress, with a publication scheduled for my return from vacation in a fortnight.
> 
> As usual, do not hesitate to leave a kudo or small comment to tell me what you thought of this story, it is always a pleasure! I try to answer all of you, if it is possible of course!


End file.
